Season 1 Supergirl AU
by ijedi
Summary: When a Kryptonian has a true love with a non Kryptonian, be it either familial or romantic true love, the non Kryptonian becomes a Kryptonian. Alex and Kara share a strong sister bond, which made Alex a Kryptonian. Alex helps Kara fight General Astra, while at the same time Kara slowly falls in love with Lena Luthor, and Alex with Maggie Sawyer. Cadmus Arc from season 2. No Mon El.
1. Kryptonian Alex Danvers Zor El

Alex looked around. She saw that she was in the abandoned warehouse, it was dark and she could only see a portion of the building she was in. Alex lightly sat up and tried to access where she was.

"Where is Kryptonian?" Alex heard a woman ask a man who kidnapped her. The replied that they only found Alex, and then he left. The captor looked at Alex.

"You seem to be in a terrible shape, human. Despite our general anatomical similarities, humans and Kryptonians differ. We are not fragile, while you are, even though you are brave, but foolish," said the captor woman.

"Alura?" The woman looked like Alura, and talked like Alura, and in general resembled the woman in the hologram but there was something off, something how the woman walked and behaved that made this woman different from Alura's hologram.

"How do you know that name?" The woman asked.

"I have seen your hologram. Your name is Alura In Ze, mother of Kara Zor El," said Alex, as the captor woman flew closer to her and lifted Alex's chin, so that the two looked each other in the eyes.

"You are half right, Brave One. Yes, I am a member of the House of In Ze. But I am not Alura. You see, twins on Krypton were rare, due to the Matrix usually operating to create only one child. My sister and I were a rarity, and we loved to confused our parents. My name is Astra In Ze, and I am Alura's sister," said Astra.

"You know that you don't have to fight us, right? We can be allies, and share technological advancements," said Alex.

"Please, Earth is such a backwater planet. But since my planet is gone, I have to save this planet from destruction," said Astra, "And there is no one powerful to stop me here. My niece and nephew have my strength but none of my training, and I lead an army of Kryptonians and other aliens, most of whom are more powerful than a regular human," Astra smiled.

"Humans can surprise you," said Alex, not wanting to be intimidated by Astra. Truthfully, even if she was a regular human, she would not be scared by Astra. She knew that she had to keep her secret, especially from an enemy, possibly having a tactical advantage in the future.

"You will fail, Brave One. No one can challenge us, and unlike when I was on Krypton, I have powers here," said Astra, lifting Alex of the ground, and then throwing her back. Alex had to pretend to cry from pain.

"Kara, I need you," said Alex.

"I wonder; how do you know my niece?" Astra turned around and walked to Alex, lifting her from the ground once more.

"Screw you," said Alex as she saw red and blue colors flew towards her, and hitting Astra. Alex fell, and saw that Astra was now facing Kara.

"It's been ages since I've seen you, Little One," said Astra looking at Kara, dressed in her Supergirl costume.

"Aunt Astra? But how? Everyone on Krypton but Kal and I died. How've you survived?" Kara asked.

"I wasn't on Krypton, Little One. I tried to save Krypton but your mother, my sister imprisoned me and my followers in the Phantom Zone for all eternity. Don't look so surprised, dear niece, while you might think of me as a bad person, I did what I had to do to save Krypton, and neither of your parents was a saint you think they were. Your mother betrayed your trust, and your father created biological weapons to defend Krypton," said Astra

"You don't have to do this, Aunt Astra," said Kara.

"I do. I want to save this planet, and I will not let you stand in my way, despite our familial connection," said Astra.

"You are right, I wanted to say the same thing," said Kara as the two women began to fight. They flew at one another and threw punches.

While they were both equally strong, Astra was a military woman with years of combat experience, so unlike any other foe Supergirl has faced, Astra was on equal terms with her regarding their strength, and with her fighting skills, Astra managed to avoid most punches and kicks Kara threw at her Aunt, while Astra's hits landed on Kara's body every time.

Kara flew a few meters away from her Aunt, and sent her laser vision at Astra. Astra did the same, and the two were glaring at one another for a few minutes, and then stopped this show of powers, realizing that neither could overcome the other. So they continued their physical fight.

Alex looked at her sister and sighed. She so wanted to help, but she couldn't expose her secret, and while Kara was losing, Kara was powerful enough to survive and endure Astra's attacks, so Alex had to just wait, which she hated.

A few other aliens arrived at the warehouse and approached Alex, trying to hit her. She evaded, but one alien lifted Alex and threw her at a nearby wall. The three aliens then jumped at Alex, who evaded them and managed to use their abilities against them, without revealing her true strength.

Kara and Astra were still fighting. Alex saw that while Kara was tough, her sister began to tire, since she was not used to fighting so intensively for such a long time with an opponent who had equal strength to her.

More hits. Kara managed to hit Astra a few times, but the frequency of her punches actually landing on Astra became rarer. Finally, Kara collapsed on the floor.

"And I would have thought that you would've been stronger. A pity, but now I can take you with me, and make sure that you understand that you should be on my side, and not with these pathetic humans. The next time your friends will see you they will be your enemies," said Astra, lifting Kara off the ground, and ready to lift off the ground to fly to her base.

"No!" Alex screamed, got up from the ground, and to Astra's astonishment, flew towards the Kryptonian General and punched her in the face. Astra released Kara, and began fighting with Alex.

"How? You are not a Kryptonian, and yet I felt your punch! Only a Kryptonian is strong enough to hit me. Are you a Daxamite that somehow survived, since I assume that if a Daxamite were to survive they would have about the same powers as us Kryptonians due to us sharing the same sun," Astra was confused.

Alex had enough. She kept punching Astra, and unlike Kara, who mostly was on defensive, Alex fought Astra with a lot of offensive moves, landing more hits than Kara did. The two even looked almost equally matched, although Alex still was less skilled due to Astra being general for decades,

"How, tell me, how do you have this power?" Astra managed to hit Alex on the face, and Alex temporarily landed on her knees on the ground.

"She is my sister!" Kara cried, as she stood up and the two Danvers sisters charged at Astra, and jointly began to fight Astra.

"Sister? But that means," Astra blocked the attacks and flew few meters away.

"Welcome to the House of In Ze, Brave One," said Astra. "I never would have thought that True Love would actually make humans Kryptonians,"

"House of El," said Kara, hugging Alex, "My sister Alex Danvers is a member of the House of El,"

As the two sisters prepared to jointly attack Astra, she used her super breath to freeze her surroundings, temporarily blocking her surroundings.

"I've seen the news, you haven't quite mastered this technique," said Astra. "I am actually quite pleased to see that there is another Kryptonian, since now I can have another soldier," said Astra as Hank finally arrived on the scene and somehow managed to appear quite close to Astra.

"Ah, hello human. My name is General Astra In Ze of Krypton, and I would recommend for you to surrender, especially since you don't have any weapons that could harm me," said Astra.

"Are you sure about that?" Hank asked, revealing a knife and stabbing Astra in the arm. She looked shock and instantly flew away from the warehouse, leaving Kara, Alex, and Hank alone with the defeated aliens.

"Agent Danvers, I saw the end of the fight you two had with General Astra. We need to talk," said Hank.

"Director Henshaw, Alex is not your enemy," said Kara, as the two women broke the ice and hugged one another.

"I never said she was. Now, we need to capture these enemy aliens and get back to the DEO," said Hank.

When they arrived to the base, the three of them found an empty room. Kara sat on a chair, while Alex just stood next to her sister, and the two of them were facing Hank.

"How did you get Kryptonian abilities, Agent Danvers?" Hank asked.

"She is my sister," Kara replied.

"I know that, but how does that matter, Supergirl?" Hank asked.

"Back on Krypton, Kryptonians were mostly matched with others by the Matrix, but sometimes before this matching took place, a Kryptonian could fall in love with a non Kryptonian, and that person would become a Kryptonian. More frequently what happened, was that while most Kryptonians were matched by the Matrix, during travels they found people who they felt strong familial kinship and became brothers or sisters and the other person became a Kryptonian. So essentially, when a Kryptonian and a non Kryptonian had true love or soulmate or whatever term you want to use, with a non Kryptonian, be it either familial or romantic bond, that person also a Kryptonian," said Kara.

"And since Alex is your sister, she now a Kryptonian?" Hank asked

"Yes, but Alex only became a Kryptonian once we both truly felt a sisterly bond connection, not just Eliza and Jeremiah telling us that we were sisters. We truly love one another as sisters, which in turn turned Alex into a Kryptonian," said Kara

"Oh, I see," said Hank.

"And if, sorry, when Alex finds a romantic partner," said Kara as Alex hit Kara with her elbow, "And if Alex and her future romantic partner feel true romantic love, her romantic partner would also become a Kryptonian, and that way it's quite possible that in the future, we will have a small family of Kryptonians, but not just any love can be True Love, whether familial and romantic. A Kryptonian and a non Kryptonian should share a deep connection, and this would apply mostly to romantic love, where not every person I or Alex would fall in love would become a Kryptonian," said Kara

"I think I understand now. Agent Danvers, please extend your hand," said Hank. Alex extended her hand, and Hank brought a metal fork, which upon contact shattered.

Hank then took a small box out of his pocket and opened the lead container, revealing a small green rock. Hank brought it closer to Alex's hand. Both Danvers sisters immediately felt weaker and Alex fell on the chair.

"Hey," Kara said

"Interesting. Well, it seems that Agent Danvers has now fully gained Kryptonian abilities, strengths and weakness. Get rest and take a day off, that is an order. I want you both to get as much sunlight as you can. Dismissed."

Kara and Alex left the DEO and decided to watch a movie and eat pizza. They were laughing, enjoying spending time with one another. Little did they know that both of them would soon find their romantic true loves.

Next morning, while Kara was at CatCo, helping Cat Grant, Alex went with a small DEO team to clean up the mess she, Kara, Astra, and others made in the warehouse. When she arrived, she saw one woman examining the scene.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing here at my crime scene?" Alex asked, approaching the woman, who saw Alex, stood up, and walked towards Alex.

"Maggie Sawyer, NCPD," said Maggie Sawyer.

"Alex Danvers, FBI," said Alex, showing her badge. The two women stared at one another. They briefly argued, but in the end Maggie left and Alex had her team clean up.

A/N: I decided to make a soulmate / true love AU of season 1 with Maggie Sawyer and Cadmus elements from season 2. No Mon El. Since Kara and Alex are sisters, they have sisterly true love, while they will also eventually find romantic partners who will be their true loves.


	2. Interview

While Alex was talking with Maggie Sawyer, a police officer who claimed that she also had jurisdiction, Kara was helping Cat Grant in her routine activities.

Kara was sitting at her desk. She just finished talking on the phone and saw that James Olsen had entered Cat Grant's office.

"Hello James," said Cat

"Miss Grant," said James.

"Now, I know that I gave you twenty-four hours to get me that interview but Supergirl still hasn't showed up," said Cat

"Oh no, I completely forgot to help James yesterday," thought Kara, remembering how she and Alex spend the evening together, watching a movie, and bonding over their powers.

"Miss Grant, Supergirl will contact you," said James.

"She better, but I am in a generous mood today James," said Cat, smiling like a cat.

"Miss Grant?" James was confused. "Am I not fired?"

"Oh no, you are not, but you will be fired if you don't get me that interview for tonight. But, I am in a forgiving mood because I just learned that there is not one but two Supergirls," said Cat Grant. Kara heard that and spit the coffee she was drinking. She quickly cleaned up after herself.

"I am not sure I follow," said James, as he continued talking to Cat Grant.

"Oh, I am sure you do. You see, a source provided me with a photo of a fight yesterday, and while the photo is blurry, I can clearly see Supergirl in the photo, where she is working with another woman who is about her age against some other woman," said Cat revealing a blurred photo of Kara and Alex fighting Astra.

The photo was made in low resolution and since the person made the photo during the night in poor lighting conditions, nobody could tell who the women were since their faces were poorly photographed. Still, the photo did show an important fact, which was that two women, one of whom was Supergirl, was fighting another woman.

"I assume they were all Kryptonians, but I want to be sure. So, since you are Superman's friend, I want you to contact him, so that he would contact the two Supergirls for me to interview them. Both. Tonight," said Cat Grant

"What about the third woman in the photo?" James asked.

"Oh please, that older woman, or at least I think she is older, since she appears to be older, is fighting Supergirl, and if she is fighting Supergirl, that means she is bad news, and I don't want to interview a villain," said Cat.

"So you want me to find both of these "Supergirls" and have them contact you tonight?" James asked.

"Yes, I want them to meet me at say, 8 pm. Yes, 8 pm would be great," said Cat.

James sighed. "I will see what I can do," said James.

"Kiera!" Cat called Kara. Kara stood up and entered the office. She briefly looked at James, who then left the office, leaving Kara and Cat alone.

"So, what do you think about this second girl of steel?" Cat smiled, looking at her assistant.

"I think that's great that there are now two women who can protect National City," said Kara, "But are you sure we should call them both Supergirl?"

"Of course not, but I haven't come up with a name to the second Supergirl. Yet," said Cat. "How about Superwoman?"

Kara looked offended, since while Cat named her Supergirl, she wanted to name Alex Superwoman, as if Alex was much older than Kara.

"No, it doesn't sound good. I know! Powergirl! We already have a Supergirl, and now we will have a Powergirl. Super and Power are synonyms. Hmm. Maybe Wondergirl? No, Diana would probably get mad for not consulting her first," said Cat.

"Miss Grant?"

"Oh, you are still here. Right, Diana as in an old friend of mine I met many years ago. So no, not Wondergirl. Powergirl it is," said Cat, turning to Kara. "What do you think of that name, Kiera?"

"I think it is a good choice," said Kara.

"Of course it is, I came up with it," said Cat. "Alright, off you go, deliver these photographs to the Art Department."

Kara nodded and left. She then took her phone and texted her sister. "We need to talk. Meet me during lunch."

A few hours later, Kara met Alex in the café. "Hi," said Kara, approaching her sister.

"Kara," smiled Alex. The two sisters hugged. "I cannot believe how annoying that police officer woman was! "I have jurisdiction!" I wish she just let me do my job! I did manage eventually to convince her to leave. Sorry, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need your help. Miss Grant has a photo of our fight with Aunt Astra and she now wants to meet not only me, but also you. She also apparently names you Powergirl," said Kara.

"Powergirl, wait what? Cat Grant knows about my powers? She knows about Astra?" Alex was alarmed.

"Well yes, but the photo was kind of blurry, and you could not see the faces. Still, Cat recognized Supergirl costume, and she now knows about you as well," said Kara.

"This is bad; this is very bad. We cannot talk to her, do you understand? She is dangerous, she might reveal important information," said Alex.

"Well," said Kara, smiling.

"You don't plan to meet with her as Supergirl and actually give her an interview? Wait, you do? Kara!" Alex was not amused.

"Alex, she needs to meet with me, with us. Plus, Cat threatened to fire James if he were unable to set up the interview," said Kara.

"I am sorry but," Alex began as Kara began pouting like a puppy. "Kara,"

"And if you go with me, you can make sure that I don't reveal anything important to Cat Grant," said Kara.

"Fine," said Alex. "When do we need to meet her?"

"Eight in the evening. But first we need to get you a costume," said Kara.

"Kara!"

The Danvers sisters left the café and walked to CatCo, where they met with Winn. "Hey Winn, this is my sister, Alex," said Kara. Winn shook hands with Alex.

"Pleasure to meet you. So, how can I help you, Kara?" Winn asked.

"I need you to make a costume for Alex for tonight's interview with Cat Grant," said Kara. Winn looked first at Kara, and then at Alex.

"I will see what I can do. Work is slow today, so why don't we get started?" Kara nodded. The three people went to a window in an empty corridor, so that they could fly to Kara's apartment. Kara took Winn, while Alex flew beside her sister. They arrived to the apartment shortly.

"Alright, let me think. You, Alex Danvers wear black during the day, so I need to contrast that costume. How about white?"

"No!" Alex immediately said.

"Alex!"

"Kara, I do not wear white, I prefer black leather," said Alex.

"I can see that, but to have a better secret identity, nobody who knows Alex Danvers would think that a Superhero Powergirl who is wearing white can actually be Alex Danvers," said Winn.

"When you put it that way, it does make sense, but I don't interact with many people outside of work," said Alex. "Still, I can see how this makes sense. Fine, make me a white costume, but I want a red cape like Kara. I do want to have some blue in the costume," said Alex.

Winn asked Kara to take measurements, and then went to work on the costume, while the sisters sat on the sofa. Half an hour later, Winn brought the first costume. "Try this on," said Winn. Alex nodded and went to change in the restroom.

When she did, she loudly exclaimed, "What the hell, why is there a boob window? Hell no, I am not going to wear this," she changed back to her work clothes, threw the costume away, and exited the restroom.

"I thought you might like it, because you know, you like to wear leather," said Winn as Alex glared at him. "An assumption that was wrong. I will make a new costume without it."

Winn worked for another half an hour and gave a new costume to Alex, who put it on and proudly stood in the middle of the room. Like Kara's Supergirl costume, this costume had a red cape. The outfit was mostly white, with blue boots and blue gloves. There was also red "S" on the costume, in the same place where Kara's "S" was located.

"Good, now we have your costume. I think it's time for us to get back to CatCo," said Winn. Kara nodded, took Winn, and flew back to CatCo, leaving Alex with Powergirl's costume.

Later in the evening, Cat Grant climbed in her car at 8. She called James. "Mister Olson, It's eight pm and the girls of steel haven't showed up yet," said Cat on the phone.

"Miss Grant, I would suggest you look out of your window," said James. Cat looked in the window, and saw that the car was flying. When it landed, Cat gently stepped out of the car, examining her surroundings.

"Hello Miss Grant," said Kara and Alex in their respective costumes.

Cat smiled.

"It's you, both of you. Oh, excuse me, I just wanted to ask, who are you exactly?" Cat asked.

"According to you, I am Supergirl and my friend is Powergirl," said Kara.

"Alright, do you mind if I record this?" said Cat

"Sure," said Kara

"Hell no," said Alex.

"Powergirl," said Kara.

"I don't trust her," said Alex. The two women looked at Cat.

"So?" Cat asked. Kara pouted.

"Fine, but you better be careful what you ask us," said Alex

"Feisty. Alright, where are you from?" Cat asked.

"I am from Krypton. My parents sent me to Earth so that I could escape its destruction," said Kara.

"A story I heard before," said Cat.

"That's because that is also my story, Miss Grant," said Kara.

"And what about you, Powergirl, where are you from?" Cat asked. "Also from Krypton?"

"No, I was born on Earth," said Alex. She knew she would have to reveal a few pieces of information, and she did not mind telling Cat this.

"Oh, interesting. So you have the same powers as Superman?" Cat asked.

"Yes," both Kara and Alex said.

"And where were you before? I assume that you, Supergirl lived here for years, and yet you only show up now. And you Powergirl, if you are a human," said Cat

"She is Kryptonian," said Kara, as Alex glared at Kara.

"I am confused, but fine. So, do you two plan to start a family?" Cat asked.

"Nobody asks my cousin these questions," Kara said

"Actually, I remember how harpy asked Superman whether there was Mrs. Superman back when he first appeared," said Cat. "Wait, so Superman is your cousin. That now makes sense considering your backstory, but it doesn't make sense about the backstory of Powergirl," said Cat as Alex was now glaring at Kara for revealing the family relation.

"And you Powergirl, what is your connection to Supergirl? Are you her friend, or maybe more? Perhaps Mrs. Supergirl?" Cat asked

"Eww, she is my sister," said Kara as Cat and Alex looked at her.

"Sister? Powergirl is your human sister and yet you claim that she is a Kryptonian, and she has your powers? I am very confused, so please enlighten me," said Cat.

"Supergirl, no," said Alex.

"But," Kara said.

"No," Alex said.

"Fine, if you want to keep the explanation confidential, I will pause the recording and you can just tell me in private," said Cat, pausing the recording on her phone, and showing it to both Kara and Alex.

"On Krypton, when a Kryptonian and a non Kryptonian form a true love bond, whether familial or romantic, the non Kryptonian becomes Kryptonian, and on Earth, the non Kryptonian gains all the powers of the Kryptonian," said Kara. "When I came to Earth, Powergirl took me in her family, and we developed a sister bond, and since we love each other as sisters, our familial sister love made her into Powergirl," said Kara.

"Sisters. This is still confusing but it makes some sense. Alright, I will use some of this interview in my next article on you two, but I will not reveal the true love bond if you don't want me to," said Cat.

"Thank you," said Kara.

"And do you have a day job? Who were you fighting in the warehouse?" Cat asked.

"I think the interview is over. Bye Miss Grant," said Alex, as she flew away from Cat, and Kara followed.

When Kara and Alex arrived to Kara's apartment, they sat on the sofa, still in their superhero clothing.

"Kara," said Alex.

"I am sorry I told her this much," said Kara.

"Don't worry, I am not mad at you, I am just concerned that she would use this information against us, or worse someone bad would get it and use it in nefarious ways," said Alex. She moved closer to Kara and the sisters hugged.

"So tomorrow is our first day at being Superheroes together," said Kara

Alex just shook her head. "We will see," said Alex.

A/N: I wanted to have a funny scene where Alex would react negatively about Powergirl's costume that Powergirl usually wears. Lena should appear soon. When he hears about the interview, J'ohn will not be amused.


	3. First few weeks as superheroes

Next day at the DEO, the Danvers sisters were talking to Director Hank Henshaw, or rather, he was telling them that he was not amused at their recent behavior. "Have you two lost your mind? I expected better from you, Supergirl, and I would have thought that your sister would have made you see reason? I am highly disappointed in your lapse of judgment, Agent Danvers," said Hank

"Sir, Kara and I provided as little information as possible, but Cat Grant managed to get the information we haven't thought we would have provided her," said Alex.

"She is a reporter; she knows how to get information from people. I know that your sister is naïve,"

"Hey!" Kara exclaimed.

"But I expected that you would have known not to tell anything to Cat Grant," said Hank.

"Yes sir, we made a mistake," said Alex.

"You did. What's next? Book deal? Are you two going to make a reality show with Cat Grant, Keeping up with Kryptonians?" Hank left the sisters.

"Is this how he acts when he is mad?" Kara asked.

"Honesty? I am not sure, he is always kind of grumpy," said Alex.

"Agent Danvers, there has been an accident on the highway outside the National City," said one of the agents. Kara and Alex looked at one another.

"I will go, I need to get some air," said Kara.

"I will come with you," said Alex.

"But Alex, you have more important things to do," said Kara

"Kara, you are my sister, and I want to help you. Besides, I don't want to be here right now, since Hank's mad," said Alex. Kara nodded. Alex took of her agent clothing, revealing her white costume, and the Danvers sisters flew to the scene of the accident.

When they arrived, they saw that a few cars collided with one another. They quickly rescued the people, only to see a man hitting them. In another time, Kara would have likely struggled in fighting the man, but with her sister present, they defeated the man rather quickly, tying him up, and taking away his tech.

"I know you, you are Reactron," said Alex.

"I will get my revenge," said Reactron, but he was unable to do anything.

The firefighters, ambulance, and police have arrived shortly on the scene. The medics took care of the wounded people, the firemen and women took care of the fire that Reactron has caused, and the police officers quickly arrested Reactron.

"Well that was easy," said Kara.

"Yeah, this fight was kind of anticlimactic," said Alex, as she noticed that the officer who read Miranda rights to Reactron was Detective Maggie Sawyer.

After Maggie and the other police officers took Reactron into custody, Maggie separated from her colleagues and approached the Danvers sisters.

"Thank you for your help, Supergirl and Powergirl, but I can take it from here," said Maggie.

"We are glad to help," said Kara, smiling.

"Don't you need to go somewhere else, Powergirl? I can handle this scene, and don't worry, I have full jurisdiction over this crime scene," said Maggie, pausing.

Alex stared at Maggie. "Yes, let's go, Supergirl," said Alex, wanting to leave the scene, since she did not want to talk to Maggie who recently questioned her authority.

"See you later, officer," said Kara, ready to fly away. Alex just looked at Maggie.

"See you later, Danvers," said Maggie. Alex glared at Maggie again.

"I think you confused me with someone else," said Alex.

"No, I am pretty sure you are Alex Danvers, since I kind of talked to you just recently, and I am pretty sure that this is not a Halloween costume. I am a Detective; I detect these things. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I know that you are a good person wanting to help. But regular non alien related crime scenes? My jurisdiction," Maggie smiled as Kara and Alex flew away.

When they returned to the DEO base, Alex was fuming. Can you believe the nerve of that woman? Who does she think she is?" Alex said.

"Alex, she just wanted to help. And she seems nice, maybe you should befriend her. Speaking of help, I need to return to CatCo," said Kara, flying to help her boss.

Later that day, when Kara finished helping Cat Grant with a long project, she went to speak with her friends James and Winn about her most recent adventure. "Kara, I saw the fight on the news, your sister and you were great. I cannot believe you managed to defeat Reactron, since Superman always struggled with him," said Winn.

"Yeah, Clark texted me saying that he is proud of you, Kara," said James.

"Well, I had help. Alex and I were working together, so we took down Reactron quickly," said Kara.

Kara decided to drink some coffee. As she took the cup, she saw that some alien invaders, among whom her Aunt Astra was present, were attacking some laboratory in the city.

"I've got to go," said Kara. "Alex," Kara sent a text to her sister.

"Already on it. Meet you in five," read the text.

When the sisters arrived on the scene, they saw many aliens attacking the laboratory. The police was already there, and while they managed to capture some non Kryptonians, Astra evaded all attempts to capture her.

"Aunt Astra, stand down," said Kara, flying towards her Aunt.

"Little One, I am grad that you've arrived. Have you come to reconsider my invitation to join you?" Astra asked Kara.

"No. I love you, Aunt Astra, but you are wrong and I will fight you," said Kara.

"Very well," Astra attacked Kara, but Alex aided her sister, and the three Kryptonians battled high in the air.

Alex landed a punch on Astra, sending the Kryptonian General on the ground. She then quickly landed on Astra, and put her feet on her chest. "You are defeated," said Alex.

"Perhaps, but I have what I came for. You can take me, or you can rescue your friend," said Astra

"What are you talking about?" Alex said.

"I think that one of the aliens took Detective Sawyer, and if you don't hurry, she will bring her as a hostage to my base, and you don't even know its location," said Astra.

"Alex, we need to rescue Maggie," said Kara.

"Kara, I," said Alex, as she first looked at Kara, then at Astra.

Astra saw the brief hesitation and broke free, flying away from the Danvers sisters.

Alex was ready to fly after the Kryptonian General, but Kara placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, let Astra go, we will see her again. We need to rescue Maggie," said Kara.

Alex nodded and the two sisters began flying around the area, trying to find the alien who took Maggie. "Supergirl, Powergirl, I saw some woman using fire powers entering an abandoned warehouse," said one of the people on the street. "She was carrying a person"

Kara looked at Alex, and the sisters flew towards the building, knocking down the door. As they entered, they saw Maggie Sawyer chained by her arms to the ceiling, with her kidnapper standing in the corner.

Kara flew towards the fire powered alien, and quickly overpowered here, while Alex flew towards Maggie, easily breaking the chains. She then grabbed the remaining chains and flew towards the alien woman, hitting her with the chains, and knocking her out.

"What a day; I met with both superheroes of National City more than once today," said Maggie, passing out.

When Maggie woke up, she saw that she was in some room that resembled a hospital, but after a closer inspection, she realized she was in some kind of a secret base. She looked around, and saw Alex Danvers standing next to her in black leather cloths, in the same cloths she saw the Agent when they argued over jurisdiction.

"Hey Danvers," said Maggie, "Thank you for rescuing me,"

Alex smiled. "We had a crazy day, right? First we argued, then Supergirl and I came to help you fight the aliens, and then we rescued you," said Alex.

"Aww, thanks, I didn't know you cared, Danvers?" Maggie said, seeing Alex's confused face. "Kidding Danvers, you saved my life, and rescued me from some crazy woman,"

"That's what I do, fight alien invaders," said Alex Danvers.

"Look, I am sorry we got of the wrong foot, and while I don't do well with partners, I think we made a pretty good team," said Maggie, trying to sit up, but her shoulder still hurt.

"Easy there, you have some burns and some other minor injuries, but they should heal quickly. Just don't do anything stressful in the next twenty-four hours," said Alex. "In fact, you can stay here for the night, if you want,"

"Thanks Danvers, but I have to go," said Maggie.

"What, you have a hot date or something?" Alex teased.

"Actually yes, and I don't want to keep lady waiting," said Maggie as she slowly stood up, put her jacket on, and left the room, while Alex looked at Maggie, unsure what to think of the Detective just yet.

Later that night, Alex helped her sister once more, rescuing some rude and obnoxious woman from a helicopter crash. The Danvers sisters worked together, and managed to rescue the woman before the lightning struck.

In the next few days, both sisters helped many people, and while Kara helped others every moment she could, Alex stayed at the DEO base for a long time, helping Hank.

A few weeks have passed. Both Supergirl and Powergirl battled many villains, some human, some aliens, and made the city safe.

One night, Kara, Alex, James, and Winn met at Kara's apartment, where they decided to host the game night. "Alright, so what are we going to play?" Kara asked.

"Trivia?" Kara suggested.

"Not fair, you and Alex know everything about the other," said Winn.

"What about monopoly? It's a rather quiet game, and I just want to sit for once, after saving so many people," said Alex.

"Alex! Monopoly is boring!" Kara said.

The four people argued but then finally decided to play some monopoly, and then have a Trivia game, but only with Kara and Alex being on opposite teams. Alex teamed up with Winn, and Kara with James.

"Oh, this is easy. Your cousin," said James.

"Clark," said Kara.

"Wait, Clark? As in Superman? Hold on, your cousin is Clark Kent?" Winn asked.

When it was Alex's turn, Winn saw a few cards dealing with science and smiled. He asked Alex about the science terms, which Alex promptly named.

A few hours later, James and Winn left the apartment, leaving the Danvers sisters sitting on the sofa. "This is nice, having an evening when neither of us needs to worry about anything," said Kara. Alex nodded.

The sisters decided to watch a movie. "How about Frozen?" Kara asked. She loved that movie, since its main theme was about the sisters.

"I don't know. Isn't it kind of late?" Alex asked.

"Alex, its only ten in the evening," said Kara.

"You are right. Let's watch the movie," said Alex. After they turned the TV on, the sisters returned to the sofa, where they hugged, and watched the movie.

Meanwhile, in some secret base, Astra was standing at the command table, looking at various documents. "What is our next course of action?" Non, Astra's husband asked, approaching Astra.

"We proceed with the task as we planned. We already have one of the components to activate Myriad, but it will take more time," said Astra.

"How can we speed up the process?" Non asked.

"We are working at an acceptable rate. Don't worry Non, the Myriad will be active and running in no time, and humans will only realize our true plan once Myriad is active. We will not lose, we cannot lose, and we will save this planet from Krypton's fate," said Astra.

In a different base, Lillian Luthor stood at her own table, looking at numerous computers. "Aliens, Kryptonians, and others, they all will harm our planet. I will avenge you, my poor Lex, and while I waited a long time for this, the public will soon hear about how evil the aliens are, and they will support my cause in making the Earth human only," said Lillian.

A/N: a lot of Maggie scenes, where Alex and Maggie are now starting to become friends. Astra and Lillian will be enemies, and when certain people will become Kryptonians, their reactions will be hilarious.


	4. Lena Luthor arrives in National City

Kara was now used to saving the people of National City, especially now that she had her sister's help. One day, about three weeks after Alex became the second superhero in the city, Kara was helping her boss Cat Grant.

"Kiera, check my appointments, I should not have anything for the rest of the day," said Cat.

"Let me see, yes, your afternoon is free, but some old CEO tried to schedule a meeting with you for today's afternoon," said Kara.

"Good, today is a special day, Kiera. Today we will spend a lot of time outside, well if you count spending time in the car as being outside," said Cat. "I heard that a young woman will be arriving soon at the National City Airport, and we will meet her,"

"Yes Miss Grant. I will take the usual things for your interview," said Kara, ready to walk to her desk.

"Kiera?" Cat said. Kara stopped and turned.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara asked.

"You don't need to take anything, just your brains. Also please look good, since I don't want my assistant to embarrass myself in front of Lena," said Cat.

"Lena? Wait, we are not going to an interview? Who is Lena?" Kara asked. "I, if you need some time alone, I can book a hotel,"

"Oh Kiera," Cat laughed, "I am not going to a date. No, Lena just needs my help. Young women need advice in this male dominated industry, and the lady is even younger than you are," said Cat. "So, off you go, the limo will be living in one hour,"

Kara worked for the next forty-five minutes, and then walked into Cat Grant's office, ready to travel with her boss to meet this mysterious Lena. "Miss Grant, your car should be here shortly," said Kara.

"Good. Let's go Kiera, we can wait for it outside," said Cat, walking towards her elevator. Kara followed.

As Kara pressed the regular elevator's button, Cat looked at her. "You are going with me, Kiera, but you have to promise me that you are not feeling sick today. We don't have much time, and I need you to stay close to me," said Cat. Cat's personal elevator opened doors, and Cat entered. Kara hesitantly took a step in. The elevator doors closed, and the two women rode in silence for a few minutes.

After the elevator doors opened, Cat and Kara walked to CatCo's entrance and exited the building. The car arrived shortly, and they both climbed inside, with Kara helping her boss get in.

Kara was unsure whether to start a conversation with Cat, but Cat Grant was reading something on her phone, so Kara decided to just look at the scenery. The drive wasn't long, and soon the car arrived in the airport, and came to a final stop at a private terminal, where private jets landed.

"Miss Grant, this is the private terminal," said Kara.

"I know that Kiera. Do you honestly think that a CEO would land at a regular terminal? Besides, she needs her private jet and access to this terminal, as someone might attack her," said Cat, as the two women exited the car.

Kara saw that the relatively small plane has already landed, but it's doors were still locked. She followed her boss, walking slowly towards the plane. As they were within ten meters away from the plane, the plane's doors opened, and a woman walked down the steps.

When the three women met, Cat spoke. "It's good to see you, Baby Luthor," said Cat, hugging Lena.

"Wait, you are Lena Luthor? Any relation to Lex Luthor?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I am his younger sister, will there be any problem?" Lena asked. Kara saw that Lena's face was full of tension.

"No, I was just wondering," said Kara, blushing. She saw that Lena's face immediately relaxed, and smiled towards the young assistant.

"It's good to see you, Baby Luthor. Why have you arrived to National City? I thought that Luthor Corp HQ was in Metropolis," said Cat.

"It was until recently, but as the new CEO, I decided to move the main office to National City. I just want to have a fresh start, and live in a city where not every person hates the Luthor name. I know that people here are also suspicious of Luthors, but it's even worse in Metropolis, where Lex has wronged many people," said Lena.

"It's still good to see you, Lena," said Cat.

"How do you know Miss Grant?" Kara asked

"I met Miss Grant about seven years ago when she had a vacation in Metropolis with her son Carter. My brother just turned evil, and my life was a mess. But Cat helped me, and mentored me during the time she spent in Metropolis, and later we kept in touch," said Lena. "And are you Cat's assistant?"

"Yes, my name is Kara Danvers," said Kara, smiling at Lena. Kara did not know why, but for some reason she just wanted to smile when she was looking at Lena.

"I think it's time for us to get back to the city. We will be going to my office first, where I need to brief you about some of the problems that you might face as a new CEO, not only as the Luthor heir, but also as a young woman," said Cat. Lena nodded, and three women went to Cat's car.

Before they could enter it, a projectile hit the plane, and it exploded. The other projectile flew towards the three women, but Kara managed to push them away from, and the projectile collided with the car. Fortunately, the driver was not injured, since he stepped out of the car when Cat met with Lena.

Kara saw a small remotely controlled plane that had wingspan of about three meters; it was circling above the destroyed plane. It sent a third projectile, but this time, Alex Danvers arrived and blocked the projectile. Alex then used her heat vision to destroy the remotely controlled plane.

"Is anyone injured?" Alex asked, looking at her sister and two CEOs.

"We are fine, Powergirl. Thank you for your help," said Kara. Alex nodded and rose in the air, briefly scanning for the possible existence of other remotely controlled planes, and then flew away after making sure her sister and the other women were safe.

"National City is never boring. Back in Metropolis we have Superman, but here, you have not one but two female heroes," said Lena.

After finding a taxi, the women drove to CatCo, while Cat complained that the taxi was too dirty. Otherwise, the trip was smooth, and they soon returned to CatCo, where they once again used Cat's private elevator.

"So, I will be giving a lecture tonight, where I will make some public announcements about my company," said Lena.

"Lena, this is dangerous, someone just tried to kill you," said Kara.

"That was Lex," said Lena, "Honestly, I cannot believe that many years ago my brother was a sweet boy and now he turned into a crazy sociopath,"

"I agree with Kiera, making a public announcement will be dangerous," said Cat.

"But I need to, this is why I came to the National City in the first place! I want to make a fresh start," said Lena.

"Don't worry, Supergirl and Powergirl will be there to protect you," said Kara.

"And how do you know that, Kiera?" Cat asked, as Cat and Lena looked at Kara.

"I just think that Supergirl and Powergirl now that it will be dangerous for Lena to go out in public, and since Powergirl already saw that someone tried to attack Lena earlier today, she would likely tell Supergirl about that incident," said Kara.

"That makes sense. I will be making my public announcement in a few hours, and you two are welcome to attend," said Lena.

After Lena left CatCo, Kara took her phone and called her sister, informing Alex about what Lena has planned. "I will be there," said Alex.

A few hours later, Alex was hovering above the ground in her Powergirl costume, while Maggie and other police officers were in the area, checking to see if there were any signs of trouble. Kara was in her civilian outfit, standing next to her boss.

"Greetings people of National City. My name is Lena Luthor, but many of you probably know that. Thank you all for coming. I know that most of you associate my name with my brother whose madness made him do unspeakable things. But I want change how you all look at my family name. I will start by changing the name of my company as L Corp, and the company will help us all enter into a new age, where L Corp will create technology beneficial to all people," said Lena. As she finished talking, an explosion occurred in L Corp, but Alex flew towards the building and reinforced it.

While Alex was trying to fix the building, some man dressed walked slowly towards Lena, he took out a gun. People panicked, running in different directions. This allowed Kara to escape, and quickly change into her costume.

"Kara, I need your help," said Alex.

"But Alex," said Kara, "I need to save Lena,"

"Kara!" Alex screamed through the radio piece, but Kara ignored her sister and flew towards Lena, trying to shield her from the gunman. The gunman took another gun, and shot Kara with a kryptonite bullet. Kara tried to evade it, but the bullet still managed to struck her in the shoulder.

"What do you know, Lex will pay me double after knowing that I killed not only his pathetic sister, but also Supergirl," said the gunman, as he pointed the Kryptonite gun at Kara's chest, and a regular gun at Lena.

Kara turned, and another bullet hit her, this time in her leg. Kara dropped on the ground, and immediately hugged Lena, shielding the other woman from harm.

As the gunman was ready to fire, a bullet hit the gunman in the spine. He fell on the ground, severely bleeding. "Supergirl, are you alright? Miss Luthor, do you need any assistance?" Maggie Sawyer approached the two women. Seeing that the threat has passed, Kara slowly opened her arms, and Lena climbed out from underneath the body of her protector.

"I am fine; I will just need some sunlight," said Kara.

"And I am not hurt, Supergirl saved my life," said Lena, as both women stood up.

After fixing the building, Alex landed next to her sister and looked over the shoulder and leg. With some effort, since the Kryptonite was also affecting Alex, she lifted her sister and flew Kara to the DEO. When the two Kryptonians arrived, Alex and Kara fell on the floor.

"Alright people, bring these two under sun lamps," said Hank.

"Help Supergirl, she is wounded," said Alex, as both sisters fell unconscious.

When they woke up, Kara and Alex noticed that they were lying on the sun beds, with yellow lamp light helping them recover. "What a day, I met Lena Luthor today," said Kara, smiling. She liked to be in the presence of the young CEO, who seemed friendly and very beautiful.

"Yeah, and we also defeated that crazy gunman," said Alex.

"I don't think it will be the last time we'll hear of him," said Hank, leaving the Danvers sisters to recover.

Somewhere in the desert, in a space base, Astra has been observing the news. "Supergirl and Powergirl have saved Lena Luthor with the help of Detective Sawyer," said one of the reporters on screen.

"Hmm, this complicates things," said Astra.

"Isn't that human woman the sister of that Luthor madman?" Non asked.

"She is, but from the looks of it, my niece seems to be forming some bond with her. I don't want Kara to befriend a Luthor, since while Kara and her sister are merely mistaken and can see reason, I am very suspicious of the whole Luthor family. They are, at least her brother, are very anti alien, and can be very dangerous enemies to our family, especially given that all Luthors have genius level intellect," said Astra.

"I can make sure that this Luthor girl disappears from the face of the planet, and that nobody would notice," said Non.

"That could work, but I need Kara to see that Lena Luthor is evil. Yes, if she befriends her, and later this Luthor betrays the Little One, Kara will see that I was right and join me willingly. For now, we will wait, and proceed with Myriad as planned," said Astra.

"Yes Astra," said Non, walking away.

In a different evil base, Lillian Luthor was looking at the news. "What have you done, my little boy? This makes me hate Superman even more, he turned you so mad that you even went to attack your sister. I need to protect her, and it's my pity that I was unable to protect you, but I will protect my daughter. First, I will distract these Supers with project Metallo and Tornado, and later I will use Medusa to get rid of all aliens but Kryptonians," smiled Lillian.

She walked away from her screen, ready to make John Corben into Metallo, and order TO Morrow to create Red Tornado and give the android to General Lane, without mentioning that Lillian Luthor was involved.

A/N: and this chapter introduced Lena Luthor. I thought it would be nice for Cat to mentor Lena, since they are both CEOs but Cat has a lot more experience on what it means to be a CEO. Also, while Kryptonite affected Alex, she was only weakened and could still fly and carry Kara to the base, especially since the Kryptonite hurt Kara, and was in her shoulder and leg, not Alex's body. And I decided to add a small Maggie scene, since she was absent in that episode.


	5. Maxwell Lord

Kara was not having a good day. Five minutes ago she bought a coffee and a large pizza, and just when she was ready to have lunch, she saw a small remotely controlled plane flying in the area, shooting at various buildings. Kara immediately changed and began chasing the plane.

But the plane, well really a remotely controlled toy that resembled a plane and contained weapons seemed to notice Kara, and made a 180 degree turn, after which it began firing at Kara. It first fired regular bullets, and then fired various energy attacks, none of which hurt Kara.

Kara smirked. She flew at the plane, ready to destroy the toy, but then saw that the plane fired two missiles at a building, creating a large hole in it, and destabilizing its structure. Kara flew towards the building and grabbed the metal plates, trying to stabilize the destroyed wall. As she held the metal plates, the plane kept firing at her.

"Sorry, I was busy," said Alex, as she arrived on the scene. Alex helped her sister in holding the support structures of the wall. "Go, I will handle this."

Kara nodded and released the support structures she was holding, leaving her sister to hold them, while Kara flew at the plane. The plane flew away from her, and when Kara used her heat vision, the plane dodged her attacks. At one point, the plane did not manage to successfully maneuver and got hit.

"Ha, I got this now," said Kara. But instead of a victory, the plane began beeping, slowly turning red. "Oh no,"

Kara quickly grabbed the plane and sped up, accelerating and flying away from the city. When she just reached the harbor and gained some altitude, the plane exploded. While the explosion itself did not harm Kara, the released energy hit her. Kara lost altitude, before finally submerging in the water.

When Kara next opened her eyes, she saw her sister holding her body. Kara was lying on the beach, with Alex smiling at her sister. "You did good, Kara," said Alex. Kara just smiled.

"Wait, what time is it?" Kara looked at a nearby cloak and was horrified. "Miss Grant will fire me,"

Kara flew away from the scene, while Alex dove into the waters, salvaged the remains of the toy plane, grabbed it, and returned to the DEO to provide a report of what just happened. While the technology seemed advanced, she wasn't sure if it was of alien origin.

Meanwhile, when Kara returned to CatCo, she noticed that Cat and Lena were talking. "Hey Kara," said Lena, noticing her friend's arrival. Kara waived.

"Oh, welcome back, Kiera. You are late, but Lena here kept me company, so I won't be too angry at you this time," said Cat, checking her phone as it beeped. "Hmm, I just received an award tonight, and have to leave National City,"

"You should go," said Lena.

"Yes, you deserve this award, Miss Grant," said Kara.

"Yes, flattery will help you advance in your career, Kiera," said Cat, "And while I know that I have more than enough minions to manage my media Queendom while I am away, I won't go,"

"But you should, you really deserve all the recognition you get. You work so hard, and became such a successful woman, Miss Grant," said Kara.

"True, but I still cannot go. Kiera, I need to pick my son from school later today, and he is special, so I have to pick him up," said Cat.

"I can do it," said Kara. Cat looked at her assistant in surprise. "I really can, it's not a big deal,"

"Wow, you surprise me, Kiera. I never knew you had it in you. I get it, you want to help me, so at some point I will owe you a favor. Brazen. Fine, you can pick up my son, but please be gentle with him," said Cat, leaving her office.

Kara and Lena were left alone in Cat's office. They were both sitting on a couch. "I need to pick up Carter at 3 pm, and its 11 am right now. What do you suppose we could do until then, since essentially I have a day off right now," said Kara.

Lena began thinking. "What about, yes, Kara, do you like to get wet?" Lena asked. Kara rose her eyebrow.

Thirty minutes later, the two friends were wearing one piece swimsuits, as they slid down the water slide that was located just outside the National City. Kara had to admit that it was nice to be a CEO and own a private jet that could quickly transport people to such fun places.

"This place is great. Let's try that crazy water slide," said Kara, pointing at the tallest water slide that had many sharp turns, and at one point the inclined almost ninety degrees.

"No, we are not doing this, no Kara," laughed Lena. A few minutes later Lena screamed, as the two friends slid down on the water slide. When they were about to slide down the part where the angle was almost ninety degrees, Lena closed her eyes, and instinctively grabbed Kara's stomach.

Ten minutes later, the two friends were laying on the sand, enjoying the ice cream they just bought. "That was fun," said Kara. "Care to go again?"

"No," Lena quickly shook her head. The friends laughed. They went to get some food, and while Lena only ordered a kale salad, Kara ordered a large pizza with extra cheese. "I doubt you will be able to eat so much,"

To Lena's surprise, Kara quickly finished her pizza. "Um, I have a fast metabolism?" Lena smiled, shaking her head.

After lunch, Kara and Lena returned to CatCo and just talked about their life. When it was two thirty, Kara went to the elevator.

"Can I come with you? We can take my car," said Lena. Kara nodded, and the two women soon drove to the school to pick Carter.

When they arrived, Kara saw that it was only ten to three. They had plenty of time before Carter would arrive. "Thank you for having such a lovely day. I did not expect to enjoy my life in National City this much, but with you as my friend, my life is so much better," said Lena. Kara smiled.

At three pm, Kara exited the car and walked towards the school's entrance, where she found Carter standing by the gates. "Hey, you must be Carter. My name is Kara, and I work for your mother; she sent me to pick you up," said Kara.

Carter did not respond at first. "Come, we will wait for your mother at CatCo," said Kara. Kara and Carter climbed into the car, and soon returned to CatCo.

But even at work, Carter was rather quiet and shy, and did not really interact with anyone. He was just quietly siting in her mother's office, reading a book.

Kara saw that Alex was calling her. "Yes?"

"Kara, you have to get here quickly. I am Lord's lab and some device is about to explode. I cannot reveal who I am, so please get here as fast as you can," said Alex.

Kara began walking towards the elevator. "Kara?" Lena asked.

"My sister just called, she, she just wants some relationship advice. She asked me how to set up a dating profile, Tinder I think, and said it was an emergency. I should return soon," said Kara. Lena did not look convinced.

"Kara?" Winn asked his friend.

"Winn, please entertain Carter while I help Alex," said Kara.

"What should I do, I don't know how to babysit," said Winn.

"Yes you do, you have toys on your table, and play videogames at work," said Kara.

"First of all, these are figurines," said Winn but Kara already left. Winn sighed, and then looked at Lena. "Hey Miss Luthor, would you like to play a car racing game? Me, you and Carter,"

"Sure," said Lena. Carter looked away from his book and noticed that Winn carried and then activated an Xbox that lay hidden under his desk. Winn connected the Xbox to Cat's computer, and prepared a driving game.

As Winn, Lena, and Carter were playing videogames, Kara flew towards Alex, soon arriving at the scene. She noticed that some device was going critical.

"Supergirl, you need to get this device away from here," said Alex.

Kara nodded and grabbed the device, rose higher in the air, and flew away from the laboratory, while still holding the device. She was rising higher and higher in the air, until she felt it was safe. Kara then span the device and threw it high in the air. As the device exploded, the energy released hit Kara, sending her flying back at the surface of the planet.

Just as Kara was about to hit the ground, Alex dressed in Powergirl costume grabbed her, and gently carried her sister towards the ground. "Are you okay, Kara?" Alex asked.

"Yes," said Kara, "But I am also very annoyed. This thing happened twice in the same day and I feel filthy. I need to take a shower after being covered in all this dust,"

As Kara and Alex were looking at one another, and Alex examined her sister to see if Kara was not injured, a familiar police Detective approached them. "Hey, Supergirl, Powergirl, what happened today? Why do you look tired and so dirty?"

"Detective Sawyer, please leave, I need to see whether Supergirl was injured or not, and you are annoying me," said Alex.

"Danvers, I only want to help," said Maggie looking at Alex, "and as a police Detective, I need to protect people. I just want to know what happened tonight so that I can prepare in case something else happens."

Kara sat, putting her back against some building's wall, and then looked at Maggie, telling her about her Supergirl day. "Kara, you need to relax, you seem exhausted," said Alex.

"Kara's story does not add up. I think that whatever happened today is connected, and I also think it is not over. Please keep me updated. See you Danvers, Little Danvers," said Maggie, leaving the two Danvers sisters alone.

"I, I cannot believe how annoying she is, this Maggie Sawyer is always trying to interfere with my work," said Alex.

"Maybe she just trying to find excuses to talk to you," said Kara.

"Um, what?"

"I think Maggie wants to be your friend," said Kara. "How about you spend some time with her, maybe go to a park? Lena and I were enjoying our day by sliding down the water slides,"

"Maybe I should have Maggie as my friend, but we are not going to water sliding. No. We will go to play pool!" Alex said.

"Whatever works for you," said Kara, smiling.

Kara returned to CatCo, where she found Carter smiling. Winn was annoyed, while Lena just sat comfortably on the sofa. "Hey Winn, I beat you again. You just crashed," said Carter as Winn's car in the video game crashed.

"I see we are enjoying the day," said Kara.

"O, hey Kara, I just won another round," said Carter, while still driving the car.

"So, has your sister set up a dating profile? You seemed gone for a long time," said Lena.

"Um yes, after we did that she saw Maxwell Lord profile which creeped her out, so she logout out of her newly created Tinder app, and then we ate some delicious pizza," said Kara. "Yes, that's what happened,"

"I am actually curious to see what you two put on that profile," said Winn.

"Winn!" Kara said.

"Now that you mention it, I am also curious," said Lena. Lena and Winn stopped the game, and went online, checking what Kara and Alex wrote. To Kara's surprise, they actually saw a Tinder profile with name Alex Danvers.

Kara called DEO when she saw that nobody looked at her audio device. "I just saw Alex's dating profile on Tinder," said Kara.

"Agent Vasquez here. Agent Danvers told us about the excuse so some agents at the DEO helped her actually to create the profile," said Susan Vasquez.

"Thanks," Kara turned off the audio device and looked at her friends.

"Who is this Max Lord? He seemed to like Alex's profile," said Winn.

"Alex will not be happy," said Kara, texting Alex what happened.

Kara played a few videogames with the group before getting a call from Alex. "It's Alex again, I think she is still confused how to use this thing," said Kara leaving the office.

"Supergirl, we identified the person who sabotaged the device in Lord's lab. We are searching where he placed the explosives," said Alex.

"I am on my way," said Kara, leaving CatCo.

When Kara left, the news showed Maxwell Lord talking about how great his train was and congratulated himself about creating such a technological marvel. "This train seems interesting. Would you like to check it out? I can see that you like science, Carter, and we can look at this train up close," suggested Lena.

"Sure, but do you think that Supergirl will be there?" Carter asked.

"I am not sure," said Lena. The two left the office, with Winn being the only person staying in the office.

"Let's see, no Cat Grant, no Kara, and now Carter is gone. Yes, I know just how I will spend the remaining day. Time to play World of Warcraft on Cat Grant's computer," said Winn, enjoying his prospect of playing the game in his boss's office.

When Kara arrived at the DEO, she noticed that the DEO agents were ready to depart. "We learned of two locations where this former Lord's employee has placed explosives, but unfortunately we won't get there in time," said Hank.

"We can each take one location," said Kara. Alex nodded. She then noticed Winn calling her. "Hello?"

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that Lena and Carter went to visit the train," said Winn, before ending the conversation.

"The train? One of the devices is on that train!" Kara said.

"Go, I will disarm the airport device," said Alex. The sisters hugged, rose in the air, and flew in the opposite directions.

When Kara arrived she saw that the train already began moving. She sped up, and flew into the window, where she found people staring at her. "There is a bomb on this train. It is in the driver's cabin. Please remain calm and move towards the end of this compartment," said Kara. The people in the compartment looked at her and moved towards the back of the compartment, while Kara prepared to leave.

"Supergirl," said Carter.

"We are glad that you are here," said Lena.

"Yes, do your hero work and save us, Supergirl," said Maxwell Lord. Kara glared at him.

"I will disconnect the driving car from the rest of the train," said Kara, running towards the driver compartment. When she entered it, she noticed that Lena was also there.

"Miss Luthor,"

"I can help you, Supergirl," said Lena.

"You cannot help me," said Knox, as he held the detonation switch.

"Put this thing down," said Kara.

"I can't. My life is ruined. I, can't go back," said Knox.

"We can help you," said Kara. "You don't have to kill those people,"

"It's too late for me," Kara saw that Knox was full of remorse. "I won't kill all those people, but you better hurry, you have thirty seconds to save them."

Knox pressed red button. Kara used her heat vision to start disconnecting the rest of the train from the train car, and then using her body to create friction to stop the remaining portion of the train, only then realizing that Lena stayed at the driver car.

"Lena!" Kara flew towards the driver compartment and grabbed Lena. She then immediately flew up, just as the car exploded. Kara instinctively shielded Lena's body with her own, and quickly flew away from the car.

"I failed, I thought I could stop this madman, but I failed," said Lena. Kara just hugged her friend.

"Sometimes we fail," said Kara "But everyone else on that train was saved,"

Lena smiled.

When Cat Grant returned next day, she saw that Carter was enjoying playing with his new friends. "Hey Carter," said Cat.

"Mom, you missed a lot of fun. I beat Winn many times, and then we went to the train, where Supergirl saved us," said Carter.

Kara could see that Cat was not amused. "I better go and study for tomorrow's test. Thanks Kara. Winn, Lena, you were also fun," said Carter, approaching Kara and hugging her, surprising his mother.

Later that evening, as Lena returned to L Corp and Cat resumed her work, Kara and Alex flew towards Maxwell Lord's office. "Hello there, Supergirl and Powergirl," said Maxwell.

"I saw your press conference today," said Kara.

"Oh, look, someone is in a bad mood," said Max.

"We checked Knox's family and found that your company sent a large money donation to his daughter," said Alex.

"I also recall you said that your devices have a failsafe, so it stands to reason that there was a failsafe at Knox's explosive too," said Kara.

"Interesting, you have interesting theories, unprovable, but interesting. Let's talk about them. I would say that you experienced a hard day, Supergirl. I would think someone could use the toy plane's data to analyze your agility, strength, and speed," said Maxwell.

"You were testing her," said Alex in anger. She quickly approached Maxwell, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him above the ground.

"Unprovable accusations, Powergirl. But the tests did reveal such information, but the most interesting test was when you chose to save the train and not the airport. You both did well, but after viewing the camera footage, I saw that you, Supergirl, abandoned people in the train and went to save Lena Luthor. It's as if she was an important person to you, since you decided to place her safety being the most important thing for you last night," said Maxwell.

"This is not over," said Kara.

"What she said," said Alex, as Kara looked at Alex with mild annoyance. Alex then released Maxwell, who fell on the floor.

"Fascinating, and to think I went for all this trouble to see who you truly are behind this S, Supergirl. But seeing you here with Powergirl, it makes perfect sense. Now, if you please excuse me, I have work to do. Just don't crawl and ask for my help when the Kryptonians attacks us, Agent Danvers," said Maxwell, smiling as Alex glared at him.

"Come," said Kara.

"You, I will prove that you were behind this," said Alex.

"Good luck, Agent Danvers. And just so you know, you look good in this leather. If you want, we could spend some person time with one another," said Maxwell.

"Pig," said Alex, flying away, with Kara flying after her sister. Maxwell just smiled, and drank some tea from his cup.

A/N: I wanted to have more Kara/Lena moments, and even decided to add some Sanvers. I did not plan for this chapter to be so long, although it turned quite fun.


	6. Red Tornado

Thanksgiving approached. While Kara loved to spend the holiday with her adoptive mother, Alex wasn't as excited, especially since she thought that her mother would blame her for Kara becoming Supergirl. Luckily, Kara invited Winn, and Alex invited Maggie, so the two guests would provide much needed buffer. Unfortunately, neither Lena, nor James could make it.

Maggie was the first guest to arrive at Kara's apartment. "Hey Little Danvers," smiled Maggie, entering the apartment with a pack of beer.

"Hi, Maggie," said Kara. Maggie put the beer on the chair. "The others will be here shortly. Alex is still busy, but she told me she could handle it,"

Suddenly, a gust of wind has blown in the apartment, with Alex flying through the window, covered in green slime.

"Why are you so dirty, Danvers?" Maggie asked, winking.

"Who, me? I was fighting some alien, who kept spitting some green saliva. Luckily, he was rather weak, so I managed to subdue him rather quickly, only getting really dirty in the process,"

Alex then ran towards the bathroom, where she quickly cleaned herself.

Half an hour later, Winn has also arrived. "I thought James would come," said Winn.

"I thought so too at first, but he told me he was going on a date, so he couldn't come," said Kara.

Kara and Alex were finishing at preparing the table. Kara then went to the oven and opened it, easily taking the hot turkey and putting it on the table. Winn raised an eyebrow and coughed.

"Are you okay, Winn?" Kara asked. But Winn just coughed again, and then pointed his head at Maggie.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Maggie asked.

Winn just shook his head and then pointed at Kara's hands that just retrieved warm turkey from the oven. "Oh!"

"Winn, Maggie knows," said Alex.

"She knows?" Winn asked.

"Yes, Maggie knows that Kara is Supergirl and I am Powergirl," said Alex.

"Oh! Now that makes sense, because I was just wondering why Kara was so reckless at hiding her secret identity from Detective Sawyer," said Winn.

At eight pm Eliza Danvers has entered the apartment. By then, everything was ready. "Kara, Alex, I missed you," said Eliza, walking towards her daughters, and hugging them.

The group sat at the table. "So, I heard from Kara that you do IT work," said Eliza to Winn.

"Yes, I help Miss Grant with IT work, but also help Kara in case she ever needs my help with anything electronic," said Winn.

"And you must be Maggie, Alex has been talking so much about you," said Eliza to Maggie. Alex wanted to just disappear from the room due to being embarrassed.

"I protect people, both humans and aliens," said Maggie, "I work in the NCPD Science Division."

"You do good work, Maggie. What do you think of Supergirl and Powergirl?" Eliza asked.

"They, well they help of course, but I think that Supergirl sometimes ignores strategy and just attacks the bad guys head on, which frustrates me, especially when my department worked for months at gaining evidence to arrest the bad guys," said Maggie.

"Hey!" Kara looked annoyed, rising in the air, and looking at the opposite side of the room.

"Um, Kara?" Alex said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you two about this. Girls, have you lost your mind? Kara, I know that you saved your sister, but why continue? You shouldn't endanger yourself, especially not when the DEO is hunting you," said Eliza. "As for you Alex, I am very disappointed with you. You are the older sister, and you should've known to protect Kara better, but now she exposed her status as a Kryptonian to the world,"

"Well, I work for the DEO, and they are not hunting Kara," said Alex, "And Kara is old enough to make decisions on her own. And it's not like I am not helping her as Powergirl,"

"You being Powergirl is also stupid. Wait, hold on, have I heard it correctly? You work for the DEO?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, why? Alex stood up from her seat.

"Alex, the DEO took your father, and he later disappeared. I don't trust your boss, Hank Henshaw," said Eliza, also standing up. "And since you don't understand the stupidity of your decision, you will resign from the DEO and go work somewhere else, be a researcher, of if you want to get into action, join NCPD but leave the DEO,"

"I will work where I want to work. I do good work, I catch evil aliens," said Alex. "And you will not decide what I will or will not do!"

Winn and Maggie looked at one another. Neither of them expected to witness so much family drama. "Eliza, Alex knows how to look for herself," said Kara.

"But she has no idea how to look out for you! I bet the reason you even had to save Alex in the first place because those rogue Kryptonians targeted Alex due to her being a member of the DEO, so if she hadn't been so stupid as to join the DEO, you wouldn't even need to save her, and you both would not expose yourselves as Kryptonians," said Eliza.

"You know what? This dinner, this party, it was a mistake. If you don't have anything else to say, leave, I have a busy day at work tomorrow," said Alex, glaring at Eliza.

"Alex, I am just worried about the two of you," said Eliza. "You are so smart, yet you make such stupid decisions in your life. I am so disappointed in you."

"Leave," said Alex. Eliza sighed, leaving the apartment. She then turned to Maggie and Winn. "I am sorry you had to witness that,"

"That's alright, Danvers. Thanks for the invitation. I guess I will be going. I will see you later if you decide to help me out on some case," said Maggie. She then left the apartment.

"I think I should leave the two of you alone," said Winn. He also left.

Only Alex and Kara remained in the apartment. Alex just fell on the sofa. "No matter what I do, I only disappoint my mother. Why, why can't she just be proud of me?"

"Alex, Eliza loves you. She cares for you in her own way," said Kara. She sat on the sofa, hugging her sister. "I know she says hurtful things but she still cares about you. But don't worry, even if Eliza is still disappointed in you, I am not. You are my sister, and I love you,"

The Danvers sisters hugged, and sat quietly for an hour. Kara soon noticed how her sister fell asleep, putting her head on Kara's shoulder.

Next day, when Kara and Alex arrived at the DEO, they saw General Lane. "Supergirl, Agent Danvers," said General Lane.

"Sir," said Alex.

"Why are you here, Lane?" Hank asked.

"I have orders from the President. I need to test an android, and Supergirl will fight it," said General Lane.

"No," said Alex. Lane turned towards her.

"I beg your pardon?" Lane asked.

"No, I will fight your damn robot, but leave my sister alone," said Alex. "I have the same exact powers as her,"

"I know you do, Agent Danvers, but you are the second most senior Agent at the DEO, and you are valuable. Your sister will fight the android, since the DEO cannot afford to lose its best Agent," said General Lane.

"And my sister is not valuable?" Alex asked.

"She might be, just not to me. And just so we are clear, it's an order for you not to interfere with the fight, Agent Danvers. Your sister will fight the android tomorrow, and the only thing you can do is watch," said General Lane, leaving the DEO HQ.

"I don't like this," said Alex.

"I know, Agent Danvers, and I wish that Supergirl would win," said Hank, leaving Alex by the computers. Alex looked around herself, and then sat at the computer to check on her father's disappearance.

Much to Alex's annoyance, Kara decided to make her sister feel better by inviting Maggie, James, Winn to the Game Night. Lena was still too busy, doing some business deal. Lena texted Kara that she wanted to come, but she just wanted to buy some company, and was talking to one of the company's employees before deciding whether to actually proceed and buy the company.

During Game Night, Kara saw that James arrived with his date, Lucy. "Hi, I am Kara," said Kara.

"Lucy Lane," said Lucy.

"Any relation to Lois Lane?" Kara asked.

"She is my baby sister," said Lucy. "Oh, hey Agent Danvers, my dad told me that he met Supergirl and she doesn't seem to be that impressive,"

Both Kara and Alex glared.

"Your glasses are cool, I wouldn't have expected a DEO agent to wear glasses," said Lucy.

"I wore contacts but they grew annoying, so I decided to wear glasses unless absolutely necessary for me to wear contacts," said Alex. She was bothered how quickly both Maggie and Max learned her secret, so she decided to now also wear glasses so that people who saw both Alex and Powergirl would not make an immediate connection between the two.

The group decided to play Trivia. Apparently James and Lucy were getting many points, since they knew one another very well. James and Lucy smiled, kissing one another.

"Alright Kara, let's try this," said Winn, but was unable to provide meaningful descriptions of many cards. Finally, Winn found a card he liked. "Oh, this one is easy. Your cousin,"

Maggie face palmed, and Alex's eyes turned red due to annoyance at the description; she was glad that Lucy hasn't noticed Alex's eyes.

"Um," said Kara.

"Oh," Winn noticed, "I guess pass,"

"No, let's me see," Lucy was curious. She looked at the card and saw Superman. "Superman?"

"It's embarrassing but Kara has a cousin back in Midvale who once was rescued by Superman," said Winn.

"Cool, I like Superman, and I think I might have dated him but he likes my sister. I was surprised that Lois broke up with Superman and decided to date Clark Kent instead," said Lucy.

Kara and Alex looked at one another, relieved that Lucy did not make a connection between Clark and Superman, and Superman and Kara.

When Alex and Maggie tried to play the game, they actually managed to score a point higher than James and Lucy did. "Oh wow, I didn't know you two are dating," said Lucy.

"We are not. I mean, I don't like girls, not that way, and I heard that Maggie has a girlfriend," said Alex very quickly.

"Yup, we are friends not girlfriends," said Maggie.

After playing monopoly and poker, the group dispersed. James and Lucy went to have a dinner, while Maggie went to work, leaving Kara, Alex, and Winn in the apartment.

"Hey Winn, I need to talk to you," said Alex.

"What can I do for you, Agent Danvers," said Winn.

"Alex, call me Alex. So, I looked at the files about my dad, but I did not find anything. All the files were deleted. Can you help?" Alex asked.

"No, I can't, I," said Winn, looking at the faces of the Danvers sisters, who looked hurt. "No, why are you making it so difficult for me!"

In the end, Winn decided to help Alex, which prompted Alex to hug Winn much to his surprise. Alex went to drink some wine; while it did not affect her, she still liked to drink it.

Next morning, Kara and Alex were standing in the desert, facing General Lane. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Alex, noticing that Lucy arrived with her dad.

"At least you decided to wear Powergirl and not your DEO uniform today," said Kara.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Supergirl, Powergirl, I hope you've been notified that one of you will be fighting the Red Tornado," said Lucy.

"Not one of them. Supergirl will. Now Powergirl, leave the area, or stand down," ordered General Lane. Alex glared at him, which General Lane noticed, but ignored. "Supergirl, you will fight the android. Don't stop fighting it, and give it all you've got,"

Kara flew at the Red Tornado, who dodged a few of her attacks, and then punched Kara. While some of the punches landed on Kara, none of them actually hurt her.

The android rose in the air and produced air currents, sending them at Kara, who ignored the strong winds, flew through them, and punched Red Tornado again. Red Tornado span, and created a mini tornado, sending it at Kara.

Kara flew towards the tornado, and began flying around it, quickly extinguishing it. She then flew at the android and began punching it with increasing power, some of the punches began to shatter portions of Red Tornado body.

"Supergirl, stop!" General Lane ordered but Kara continued. She began fighting even more quickly; after doing a few more punches, Kara used her breath to freeze the android. One of its arms fell to the ground, while the android itself disappeared from sight.

"Well done," said Alex, flying towards Kara.

"What have you done? Do you know how expensive was it to build that android?" General Lane said.

"You said I had to fight it, so I did," said Kara. She then flew away, with Alex following her sister.

The day went quiet at CatCo. Kara helped her boss, while talking to Winn and James during lunch break, while Alex helped Maggie with catching some bank robber.

"Thank you Danvers, you saved me a lot of time dealing with this robber, so that I could spend more time with my date tonight," said Maggie.

Alex smiled, although she was unsure why she was feeling some jealousy, or even jealousy for what reason.

As Maggie read the Miranda Rights towards the robber, Alex noticed that Red Tornado has returned. It flew at the restaurant where Alex noticed that James was having dinner with Lucy Lane and her father.

"I need to go," said Alex. Maggie nodded.

When Alex arrived to the destruction, she saw cars spinning in the air, pavement destroyed, and James, Lucy, and General Lane trying to hide from now rogue Red Tornado. A few seconds after Alex arrived, Kara joined her sister.

"Let's do this together," said Alex. Kara smiled, and the sisters flew at the Red Tornado android, quickly punching it from many sides. The android evaded, creates more winds, and scared the populace.

At one point, Red Tornado tried to fly at General Lane but Kara punched it, and the android hit a wall, destroying a portion of it. It then lifted a large chunk of pavement using the winds and hovered it above General Lane, ready to drop it on him.

Kara and Alex flew at the android, hitting the rock and destroying it quickly. Red Tornado evaded the punches, then flew to the opposite side of the street, and began spinning rapidly, creating a large tornado. Alex flew towards the tornado that already began moving towards a school bus, while Kara flew at the android and hit it very hard.

The android dropped on the ground, and Kara used her heat vision with the highest possible intensity she could, trying to use more and more power to overwhelm the android. After thirty seconds of using this power, the android exploded into many pieces, which scattered on the pavement.

As Kara dropped on the ground from exhaustion, she noticed that Alex managed to extinguish the tornado that Red Tornado has formed. When Alex was done, she waved to the kids on the bus that exited the bus to look at Powergirl, and flew towards her sister.

"We did it!" Kara said.

"Yes, yes we did," Alex said.

"Is everyone alright?" Maggie Sawyer arrived on the scene, trying to calm the public down. She saw that while the pavement, road, and some building were hit and semi destroyed, no one was seriously injured.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked General Lane, James, and Lucy.

"I am; I guess we all are. You see, Jimmy? Now, this woman, Detective Sawyer, she is a good woman, and would have been a much better match for my daughter. Her only flaw is that she likes to date aliens," said General Lane.

"Excuse me? Supergirl is one such alien, and she just saved your sorry ass," said Maggie.

"She did, but while she did a good thing tonight, she might hurt other people tomorrow. I don't trust the Kryptonian," said General Lane. "I guess I will return to Washington and report my findings on the test about the android. Oh, and Jimmy? I still don't think that my baby girl deserves you,"

General Lane left. "How about we resume our date?" Lucy asked. James nodded and the pair left.

"Today was hectic," said Kara, standing up, and looking at Alex and Maggie.

"Yup, I hate this General Lane so much. I get it, he thinks some aliens are evil, but not all of them are!" Alex said.

"You are right Alex. While there always will be some bad aliens, most aliens are good and want to just have a normal life," said Maggie.

"Maggie! I was so worried about you! First the robbery, then the android," said a woman as she arrived on the scene, hugging Maggie and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Oh, hello Supergirl, Powergirl! Thank you for keeping my Maggie safe," said the woman.

"See you," said Maggie, walking away with her girlfriend.

"Alex, why are you glaring at her? This woman seemed friendly," said Kara.

"I don't know, I just don't like her, ok?" Alex said.

"Alright, let's get back to CatCo. Winn texted me that he wanted to talk," said Kara. She tried to fly but couldn't. "What?"

"Don't worry, I will drop you off at CatCo," said Alex. Alex flew Kara to Kara's apartment, where Kara changed, and then Alex flew Kara to CatCo. Alex then quickly changed herself, and the sisters went to search for Winn.

"Hey Winn," said Kara.

"Kara, Alex, I think I found something," said Winn. The three people found an empty office room where they sat on the chairs. "Alex, your father and one DEO agent had a mission tracking an alien, where both of the agents went missing. Later the DEO agent returned, saying he had no memory of the event or what happened to your father, and I saw that the same DEO agent deleted the files about that mission. Alex, that DEO agent was Hank Henshaw,"

"No," said Alex, walking from one end of the room to another.

"Alex, if Winn is right, and I am pretty sure he is right, since he is great at IT, Hank Henshaw is the reason your dad went missing," said Kara, hugging her sister.

A/N: more Sanvers scenes. Next chapter will be about Kara exploring life without powers, while Alex would be the sole superhero in National City. Jealous Alex is funny.


	7. Human for a Day

Kara sat quietly at the DEO table. She was resting, trying to absorb yellow sunlight radiation from yellow lamps, but was still unable to do so. Alex took a sample of her blood, and analyzed it. "You still don't have any powers Kara," said Alex.

"They should return, they will," said Kara, "Kal told me he experienced these solar flares before but his powers returned within 24 hours, and it has been two days!"

Alex approached her sister and look at her. "Kara, you will get your powers, you just need to wait some time," said Alex.

Kara slowly stood up. "Careful," said Alex.

"Alex, I might not have my powers anymore, but I am not helpless," said Kara.

"I know; I am just worried. I am your sister, and it is my duty by being your older sister to worry about you," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Kara. Danvers sisters saw that Hank Henshaw has entered the room.

"I hope you will get better, Miss Danvers," said Hank.

"Me too, I cannot wait to return saving people," said Kara.

"I could have used some help, but I doubt that I will need anything, since it will just be a routine procedure," said Hank.

"Sir, while Kara is not Supergirl, I still have my powers. I can help," said Alex.

"I know. Go help the city, they might need your help, and I can deal with the DEO problems myself," said Hank.

"Sir, are you sure? I can help you," said Alex.

"I will be fine. Take a day off, Agent Danvers, and help your sister," said Hank, leaving the room.

"That was respectful, you are such a great actor, Alex," said Kara.

"I have to behave as if nothing has happened. I cannot have Hank believe that I suspect him in the disappearance of my dad," said Alex.

Kara placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. "We will find your dad, I promise," said Kara. Alex smiled.

Kara and Alex left the DEO base. Alex drove her sister to CatCo, before quickly changing into Powergirl costume, climbing out of the window, and flying away, searching if anyone needed her help.

While Alex helped the people of the National City, Kara sat at her desk, waiting for the arrival of her boss. As she wrote in her planner, she accidentally sneezed. "Sorry," said Kara.

For the next fifteen minutes, Kara felt fine, but just as Cat Grant has arrived at the office, Kara sneezed again. "Who was that? Who has spread tiny organisms in my office?" Cat asked with disapproval.

Kara tried to breathe through her nose so that she would not sneeze again. It worked for a few minutes, before she sneezed once more. Cat turned towards her. "Kiera? It was you? But you never get sick, it's the best part about you," said Cat.

"The best part?" Kara asked.

"It's fine Kiera, you don't need to show your hurt puppy look at me. Take the day off, you are clearly sick, and I want you to return when you feel better," said Cat. Kara nodded, stood up, packed some of her things, and went to the elevator. The day was not going well.

When Kara arrived at the lobby, she saw that Lena Luthor was walking towards her. "Hey Kara, I wanted to speak with you," said Lena.

"Hi Lena," said Kara, sneezing again.

"Oh Kara, don't worry, the cold will pass. So, I was thinking to ask if you are free, so that we can spend some time at L Corp. I was planning to show what I did at my company," said Lena.

"Thanks Lena. Miss Grant told me to take the day off," said Kara.

"Would you like to spend time at L Corp? I think you might find some portions of the lab rather interesting," said Lena.

"Sure, I don't even have anything else to do," said Kara, smiling.

"Aww, and I thought you liked to spend time with me," said Lena.

"I do, sorry, it came out wrong. Yes, I will be happy to spend a day with you," said Kara, blushing.

"Splendid. Let's take my car and drive to L Corp," said Lena. As the two friends approached the car, they saw that Powergirl flew in the sky, chasing some car.

"Powergirl is a great superhero, but I still prefer Supergirl. While both defend and protect the people of the National City, Supergirl seems to be much nicer, I don't know if that even makes sense," said Lena.

"I think they are both nice," said Kara, wanting to defend her sister.

"No, I meant, both are nice, but Powergirl seems to be more serious, while Supergirl smiles a lot more, and she is a bit friendlier," said Lena.

Kara blushed, as she climbed inside the car. The trip was short. When they arrived at the L Corp building, the driver exited the car, and opened the door for the two women. "The building looks even more impressive in person," said Kara, following Lena inside.

"Thanks. Sorry for not being able to make it to either Thanksgiving or the Game Night. I was very busy. It's just, being a female CEO can be both time consuming and frustrating at times. But I did manage to buy out one company, where some employees decided to stay," said Lena.

"Don't worry, while Thanksgiving occurs only once a year, I plan to have many more Game Nights. But if you will come, we will not play Monopoly, got it?" Kara said. Lena laughed, but then noticed Kara's frowning face.

"Wait, you were serious, weren't you? I am sorry, it's just I thought you wanted to make a joke about me being CEO and winning you all at Monopoly," said Lena. She then noticed that Kara's face instantly changed, with a large smile appearing on her friend's face.

Both Kara and Lena laughed. "You got me there," said Lena, both friends laughing again.

Kara and Lena approached the security desk. "I want to notify all personnel that Kara Danvers has unlimited access to see me at any time," said Lena. The head of the security nodded.

"Thanks, but are you sure you had to do it?" Kara asked.

"Yes. I don't want you to face challenges when visiting me, if you actually want to come and talk, or just spend some time," said Lena. The pair approached the elevator.

"So where to now?" Kara asked.

"Let's visit the observatory," said Lena. She pressed a button on the elevator, and the pair travelled up. When the doors opened, Kara saw a few minor lights, but otherwise the room was in complete darkness. Lena approached a small panel and turned it on. Blue lights appeared on it, and soon they heard a computer voice.

"Welcome Lena Luthor," said the computer's voice.

"I am still working on creating a proper AI, but this will have to do for now. This room is the observatory because it imitates the space, with the darkness being the space, and by using the computers in this room, I can look at the space," said Lena.

She then typed a few things on the panel, and an image of the Solar System appeared. "Wow," said Kara.

"I know, right? While this does not function as actual Google Maps, it's most detailed setting is an image of the planet and its coordinates in space. So, if I press this, we can see planet Earth's image via a hologram," said Lena. She pressed a few buttons, and the pair saw a holographic blue white image of the planet, where the image was about six feet in diameter.

"Cool, right?" Lena said.

"Yeah, this is amazing Lena," said Kara.

"Thanks. I am still working on this project, and I plan to areas like Krypton, or at least how it should have looked, since it was destroyed," said Lena. She approached another monitor, and began typing something.

Kara got bored, and looked around. She saw some pieces of metal. She approached another monitor, connected the metal pieces to resemble a dog, well a puppy, in a crude form, and activated it.

"Hey Kara?" Lena asked. She looked around, only to see that a small metal puppy was staring at her.

"Um, what is this, Kara?" Lena asked.

"Oh that? Here, I just tinkered with some metal plates and used your monitor to make a puppy. Isn't he cute? Come here," said Kara.

The metallic puppy walked to Kara. "Sorry, if I had more time, and used better tools, I would have made you an actual robot puppy," said Kara, smiling at Lena.

"Um Kara?" Lena said.

"Yes," said Kara.

"Did you just create a robot puppy?" Lena asked.

"Yes, I just said that, but I would have made a better prototype with better resources," said Kara.

"No, I get that, but you did create a puppy. How? It looks like an advanced robot, and you claim you made it in like ten minutes?" Lena asked. Kara blushed.

"Here, check this," said Kara. "Doggy, voice,"

"Hello Miss Luthor," said the puppy with automated voice. While the voice, like the puppy, was also rather crude, Lena was astonished to see that the puppy actually spoke.

"Is it speaking? Oh my god, it's actually speaking," said Lena.

"Dance," said Kara. The puppy began dancing on its all fours, then began rolling on the ground. The puppy then ran away and lay in the corner.

"I think he is tired," said Kara.

"I can see that, but did you just create a fully functional robot?" Lena asked.

"Fully functional? No, I said this robot was easy to make," said Kara.

While puppy slept in the corner, the pair exited the observatory, and went to have lunch. Much to Kara's horror, Lena ordered some Kale.

Kara and Lena decided to return to L Corp. "Hey, want to see my pool at L Corp? I built it in the basement, so that L Corp's employees can relax when they are tired," said Lena.

"Why not, I like swimming, although Alex was always the one who liked surfing. She even won some prizes in high school. I just like swimming," said Kara. The pair returned to L Corp, where they used the elevator this time to go one level below the lobby.

"Warm," said Kara.

"Yes, this area is warm," said Lena.

Kara and Lena went to the changing room, only then Kara realizing that she did not bring any swimsuits with her. "Lena, I don't have any swimming suits," said Kara.

"That's ok, I have some extra in case people forget to bring their own. These swimsuits were never used, and L Corp replenishes them so that new swimming cloths don't run out," said Lena, approaching the drawer with many sealed swimsuits.

The room shook; Kara and Lena looked at one another. "An earthquake," said Kara.

"We need to get out of here, we are still underground," said Lena. But the pair was unable to escape.

The building shook again, and the ground tore beneath their feet. Kara and Lena fell on the rocks. When Kara and Lena stood up, they noticed that the trench was more than ten feet tall. "We need to try to escape," said Lena.

Kara and Lena tried to climb, but the surface was very steep, and they were unable to escape. "I guess people will find us soon," said Lena.

"Yeah, your security saw us enter downstairs," said Kara.

The pair looked around and saw that the trench was long, and while not very wide, they could easily walk from one side to another. A portion of the trench was a whole beneath the L Corp building, while a much longer portion of the trench was located underneath the basement, having a solid rock ceiling.

Kara and Lena walked from one side of the trench to another, trying to find any way to get out. "Nothing, there is no exit," said Kara.

When Kara and Lena returned to the hole under the L Corp building, to the only portion of the trench that did not actually have a ceiling, Kara noticed that the walls of the basement and the changing room shook again. A portion of the wall broke.

"Look out," said Kara, pushing Lena away from the hole. The two women ran deeper into the trench, while the destabilized rocks fell into the hole, closing the only way out of the trench. "Lena, are you alright," Kara said.

"Yes, but let us not waste any oxygen. We need to be calm and wait for people to help us," said Lena, sitting on the ground.

"Lena, people will find us," said Kara, sitting next to Lena.

"I doubt that. We are buried under tons of solid rock, and no one seemed to notice that we are gone. And even if people did notice, what can they do? No one will be able to save us, and while people will miss you, no one will miss me," said Lena.

Kara looked offended. "Hey, look at me," said Kara, putting her hand under Lena's chin, and making eye contact with Lena. "We will survive this. Someone will save us. But more importantly, people do care about you, Lena. I care about you. You are my best friend,"

Kara moved closer to Lena and hugged Lena tightly, trying to protect her friend. "I promise that I will protect you," said Kara.

Lena smiled. "Thank you, Kara. Only you care about me in this world," said Lena, placing her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara protectively hugged her friend.

Ten minutes passed, but no help has arrived. "Don't despair, someone will save us," said Kara.

Lena still relaxed, with her head lying comfortably on Kara's shoulder.

Suddenly, the ground shook again. At first, small rocks flew everywhere, one hitting Lena in the head, knocking her unconscious. Then, a much larger piece of rock separated from others and began flying at Kara and Lena.

"No!" Kara instantly jumped, and extended her hand. Kara's fist collided with the large rock, shattering it into small pieces. Kara smiled, then flew towards the place where they fell into the trench, and destroyed the rocks that blocked their exit. After clearing a path, Kara put Lena in her hands, and placing one arm under Lena's legs, and another holding Lena's back.

Kara rose in the air, and flew away from the trench in the ground.

One hour later, Lena woke up in her office, lying on her sofa, while Kara was sitting nearby. "What happened?"

"Well, Supergirl, she saved us," said Kara, smiling. She was right, Supergirl did save them, only Kara omitted to say that Kara was actually Supergirl.

"My head hurts," said Lena.

"Your personal doctor looked at you while you were unconscious, and did not find anything, you just got hit in the head and lost consciousness but otherwise you are healthy," said Kara.

Kara and Lena spent the rest of the day sitting in Lena's office. Lena cancelled all her meetings and the pair just decided to eat and watch some TV shows.

While Kara spent time with Lena, after stopping a bank robbery, Alex got an alert that DEO was in a lockdown. While she wanted to help, she heard Hank saying that he could handle it.

Alex decided to help her boss, even though she did not trust him, and flew to the DEO base. When she arrived, she noticed that the DEO was still on lockdown. Alex flew inside, and saw that Hank stood next to defeated Gem.

"Agent Danvers, I thought I told you that DEO could handle Gem," said Hank.

"You did. I saved many lives today, but I also wanted to help you stop this alien once I realized that he escaped custody," said Alex. She looked around and noticed that no one else was present. Alex thought it was her chance to personally interrogate her boss.

"Hey what are you doing Agent Danvers?" Hank asked as Alex, while still being dressed in her white costume, lifted Hank above the ground.

"Is it true that my dad was an agent at the DEO and that he worked with you? Did he disappear because of you? Is my dad still alive?" Alex asked.

Hank punched Alex, and jumped on the ground. "Stand down, Agent Danvers, I can explain," said Hank.

"Is it true? You killed Jeremiah Danvers?" Alex asked. "Look at me, you monster, Hank Henshaw."

Hank looked around and pressed a button on one computer, deactivating the cameras. "Agent Danvers, my name is not Hank Henshaw," said Hank.

Alex froze in place. "Then, who are you? What do you mean you are not Hank Henshaw? Your name is Hank Henshaw, and you have his face," said Alex.

"True, but I am not really Hank Henshaw. I am the last son of Mars," said Hank, transforming into a tall green alien. "My name is J'onn J'onzz,"

Alex opened her mouth in surprise, seeing that her boss was actually a Green Martian. J'onn changed back into human form, and then told the story of how he met Jeremiah Danvers, and how Jeremiah saved his life.

"I am so sorry for attacking you, I just thought that you killed my dad," said Alex.

"I understand. Wherever he might be now, I think Jeremiah Danvers would be proud of his daughters, both of them," said Hank.

While Alex now felt relieved to know that her boss was actually a good person, in a laboratory a woman stood, looking at the news. "Powergirl saves the day once more," read the news.

"Alex saved a lot of lives today," said Jeremiah, approaching the woman.

"Yes, yes she did. I am proud in seeing a human defending Earth from both human and alien threats. You raised her daughter well. So, how are your experiments going? Is the transport ready?" The woman asked.

"Not yet, Miss Luthor, but I am sure that it should be operational soon, and then we can send the aliens away. We shouldn't kill them, just throw them out," said Jeremiah.

"Yes, and as long as you cooperate further, Jeremiah, your daughters will be safe," said Lillian Luthor.

"Don't worry, I fully agree with you, and I plan to help you defeat even Superman, but I just want to have my girls stay out of all this," said Jeremiah.

"Oh, don't worry, if everything goes according to our plan, they will not even know what happened until too late, and by then, all aliens will be many lightyears away from Earth," said Lillian. Jeremiah nodded, and left the room, while Lillian kept observing the news.

A/N: very Supercorp centric chapter. I thought it would make sense for Kara to regain her powers by saving Lena. Also, Kara might not show it often, but she is super smart, so I decided to add some genius Kara scene with a puppy. Next chapter will focus more on Sanvers, while Supercorp will also be present.

When do you think Lena and Maggie will become Kryptonians? Currently this chapter is set when Kara lost her powers.


	8. L Corp Gala

A few weeks passed. After saving Lena, Kara's powers returned, and now the Danvers sisters were protecting the city together once more. Alex and Hank reconciled, and Hank comforted Alex with her knowing that her father, Jeremiah was gone. Neither has realized that unlike before, Alex began to view her boss as not just as her mentor, but also surrogate father figure.

And now Alex sat in a bar with Maggie. Hank noticed that Alex sat in her lab for two days, only exiting to either eat, be Powergirl, or use the restroom, so he told her to take a day off.

"You are a terrible pool player," said Alex, grinning at her tenth victory. She enjoyed playing with Maggie, but she would have wanted her new friend to be better at it; Alex craved to get a challenge, and Maggie's skill at pool only provided laughs for her.

"Well, I guess not everyone can be as tough and skillful as the Maiden of Steel," said Maggie.

"That applies to Kara, not me," said Alex.

"You do have powers," said Maggie.

"Fine," said Alex.

"After this drink, do you want to play another round? How about until I win?" Maggie asked.

"I mean, we could play, but I wouldn't want to keep you away from your girlfriend; I think she would be worried if you returned late," said Alex.

Maggie shook her head. "Oh, about that. Don't worry Danvers, we have all the time we need. She, she dumped me," said Maggie.

Alex opened her mouth widely, standing up from her stool, and unconsciously taking a fighting stance, as if wanting to protect Maggie from harm. "Who would do that?" Alex said.

"My former girlfriend, apparently," said Maggie. "She told me that I am a workaholic, never spend enough time with her, and also that she does not want to see me again. It's over."

Alex took another glass of alcohol in her hand. "Well, her loss. You are an amazing woman, smart, strong, brave, and she is being stupid for rejecting you," said Alex.

"Thanks for help, but I think that I need to be alone for a while," said Maggie. Alex nodded.

"I will be here for you, if you need someone to talk to," smiled Alex gently, placing her hand on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie nodded and walked out of the bar.

Alex finished her drink, paid, and left the bar. When she exited it, she heard loud noises and noticed an explosion nearby. She looked around, saw that nobody was looking, and quickly changed into her Powergirl costume. After changing, she flew towards the scene, noticing that Kara also have arrived.

"What caused all this?" Alex asked. Before Kara could answer, a man with a large gun fired at Alex, sending her a few meters away. The criminal was apparently pleased, seeing that one of the protectors of National City had been temporarily defeated.

Kara flew towards the man, but he fired the gun at her too, throwing Kara at a nearby car. Thankfully, no one was in the car. When Kara hit it, the car was smashed to pieces.

When both Kara and Alex stood up, they noticed four more men holding similar guns. They fired them at the sisters, but Kara and Alex dodged, and caught two of the men.

One of the others pointed his gun at a car and another smaller gun he had. The car began rising in the air. "I've got this," said Kara, flying at the car. She wondered how long it would take for the car to remain unaffected by gravity, and she did not want to take any chances.

"Help me," said a person in the car. Kara looked inside and saw a small girl holding a small kitten in her hands.

Kara immediately tore up the door, grabbed the girl and her kitten and flew towards the street, where the girl saw her parents. Kara flew towards them and gave the girl and her kitten to the girl's parents. Kara then flew up quickly, and grabbed the car. Kara did not want to destroy the car, so she just held it, waiting for the gravity to start working, since while she tried to pull it closer to the surface, the car kept gaining altitude. Finally, at around one kilometer up, gravity returned, and the car began falling. Kara immediately caught it, and brought it to the family it belonged to.

"Sorry about the door," said Kara.

"We can fix the door, thank you Supergirl for saving our precious little daughter and her Bunny," said the father of the little girl.

Kara smiled at the girl. "Remember, girls can be anyone," said Kara, flying away.

While Kara was preoccupied with the car, another bandit shot at the nearby building. The gun created a small crater in the wall, and Alex noticed a classroom full of scared students there. Alex then looked at the bandit, and hesitated. She was a DEO agent, and she was trained to catch the bad guys, but after seeing the scared children faces, she wasn't sure what to do. The bandit made another shot.

Alex immediately flew in front of the energy blast, shielding everyone in the classroom. Upon impact, she fell on the ground, and saw that all children's faces were on her.

"Go get him, Powergirl," said one of the kids.

"You are my favorite superhero," said another kid.

"Is Supergirl your sister, cousin, or just another Kryptonian?" A third kid asked.

Alex quickly got back on her feet and flew towards the bandit. Just as he was ready to fire again, Alex landed in front of him, tore the gun into small pieces, and lifted the man above the ground by the collar of his neck.

"How could you? There are plenty of bad people, but someone who tries to harm innocent children is a special kind of evil," said Alex. Alex noticed that the other four bandits scattered, running away, and hiding from the Danvers sisters.

"I was just testing the weapon," said the bandit. Alex flew into the air, still holding the man by the collar of his neck.

Once they were thirty feet in the air, Alex relaxed her hold on the man's collar. "Scam like you don't deserve to live," said Alex. She then let the man go, and saw the man screaming, but before he hit the pavement, Alex grabbed him and then put him on the ground.

By that time, Kara returned to the ground with the car, and Alex noticed that Maggie has also arrived on the scene. "What happened here?" Maggie asked.

"This shit recklessly fired his gun with his buddies, who left him by the way. While they used these guns against Supergirl and I, we were not hurt, but this shit over here recklessly endangered the lives of many innocent children," said Alex.

"You have the right to remain silent," said Maggie, reading the rights to the bandit. When her fellow officers arrived, Maggie, Kara, and Alex told what has happened. The family of three with a kitten and the children at the school also gave testimony.

When Maggie's fellow police officers took away the bandit, and Kara flew away to her work at CatCo, Alex and Maggie took a few steps away from everyone to talk.

"This day has been crazy," said Alex.

"It sure has. I've talked to the kids, they are all grateful to you, Alex," said Maggie.

Alex looked at the destroyed gun and after a quick examination, gave some initial thoughts about the gun. While it was destroyed, and she could not provide much information about it, Alex concluded that it was of alien origin.

"Nerd," commented Maggie. Alex blushed.

"So, how are you feeling, Maggie?" Alex asked.

"To be honest, I feel as if someone kicked me in the gut. My girlfriend has dumped me, and we had been dating for three weeks," said Maggie.

"Well, do you want to do anything? How about we enjoy life," said Alex.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"We could go play more pool, or go eat at this fancy restaurant I visited the other day," said Alex.

Maggie looked at Alex. "I, I think I read you wrong. I did not know you liked ladies," said Maggie.

"I don't, I just like to spend time with you. Remember Lucy? I told her we are friends, and I just like to spend time in your company. And seeing that your girlfriend broke up with you, I wanted to comfort you," said Alex.

"Thanks but I want to spend some time alone. I am still hurting; you know?" Maggie said.

"Sure, but when you are ready, call me and we can spend some time together. You are my friend, and I just want you to be happy," said Alex. Maggie smiled.

Suddenly, both women jumped when they heard a small explosion. They looked around and saw that somehow the bandit who just got arrested had literally lost his head.

"What the hell?" Maggie asked.

"Apparently someone did not want them to talk," said Alex.

"We will need then to learn who was behind these guys with alien guns," said Maggie.

"Yeah. Well, I need to go, yes, my boss needs me at the DEO," said Alex, flying away to the DEO HQ, while thinking about what Maggie has said about her.

Kara returned to CatCo and helped Cat in her usual work. At lunch time, when Kara was about to get some food for her boss and herself, she noticed Lena.

"Kara," said Lena.

"Lena, hi, it's nice to see you here," said Kara.

"Hello. As you might know, L Corp is hosting a joint fundraiser with Maxwell's company, so I wanted to ask, I was wondering whether you could come as my guest? I don't really know anyone in the city, especially since people don't want to deal with Luthors," said Lena.

"Sure, I can come," said Kara.

"Kiera!" Cat said, approaching the pair.

"Miss Grant," said Kara, "Lena has invited me to her party,"

"Well, it's a gala really," said Lena

"Nice, and you said yes? Tell me you said yes, Kiera? You know it is nice for you to spend time at such formal events, where you can make contacts and meet important people," said Cat.

"I, yes, I would be happy to come," said Kara, smiling at Lena. In turn, Lena bit her lip, while staring at Kara.

"Good. I will see you there, kids. Please behave, and don't embarrass me, especially you Kiera. And try to meet people, these galas are important," said Cat, walking back to her office.

"I guess I will see you then," said Kara.

"Great, thanks for accepting my invitation," said Lena, practically radiating happiness, while Kara was smiling.

Cat was quietly observing the two friends, shaking her head. "I wonder when they will realize that they like each other," thought Cat.

Later, as people began to enter the new L Corp building where Lena and Max were hosting a joint fundraiser, Alex and Winn have arrived early. Alex showed badge, telling that she would help with security, while also telling that Winn was her tech support.

Alex and Winn stood in the corner, with Winn looking at his laptop. "I examined the data on the destroyed gun, and confirmed that it was alien of origin. I then analyzed what that alien gun could do," said Winn, discussing his report to Alex. He talked for a few minutes, and only then noticed that Alex was not paying attention.

"Earth to Agent Danvers? Alex?" Winn asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry, I've been listening," said Alex.

"Oh no, you weren't. Why are you smiling?" Winn asked.

"Who? No, I don't smile," said Alex.

"I see a smile on your face," said Winn.

Alex sighed. "You got me. I was just thinking about Maggie, and how she is such a terrible pool player. Can you imagine that I actually tried to let her win, and she screwed up every single time? Maggie is so nice, so strong, but she is terrible at pool," said Alex.

"Maggie as NCPD Detective Sawyer Maggie?" Winn asked.

"Yes. She just broke up with her girlfriend, and normally she is just so tough, but now she seems so vulnerable, you know?" Alex said.

Alex then listened to what Winn was saying about the alien weapon.

Kara and Lena arrived shortly. Cat Grant decided to come with them to save time, only then leaving the pair to talk to other guests. "Enjoy the party, Kiera, Lena," said Cat.

"Well, hello Lena Luthor. I was wondering when my partner would show up," said Max, approaching them.

"I am not your partner, Max, we are just hosting the fundraiser together for a noble goal," said Lena.

"True, but you and I know that we should become actual partners and work on anti Kryptonian weapons. I think we need to get some of that alien tech to analyze," said Max.

"I am not my brother, Max," said Lena.

"I never said you were. And I am not against aliens on principle, alien lives matter too, Lena, I just don't trust Kryptonians. Other aliens might look different but they are just people, while Kryptonians have powers, powers much more powerful than most other aliens have, and call me paranoid, but I am worried," said Max.

"The only business relationship I will have with you is to fundraise money to help people, and I will not develop anti Kryptonian weapons with you," said Lena.

"A pity then. I guess I will go, but don't tell me later that I didn't warn you," said Max, leaving the women.

"I am sorry you had to witness that, but people still associate me with hating aliens," said Lena.

"I don't. I see you as Lena, my friend Lena, and not the sister of the man who tried to kill my cousin," said Kara.

"Lex tried to kill your cousin?" Lena wondered.

"Yes, when Lex fought Superman once, he attacked Clark since he was trying to expose Lex Luthor's crimes," said Kara, quickly trying to find some plausible way to explain the slip up, and hoping that Lena would not connect the dots.

"Sorry about that. I knew that Lex hated Superman, but I did find some reports where he attacked humans too," said Lena.

Kara and Lena grabbed some drinks. "This party is going well," said Kara.

"Thanks," said Lena, blushing. Kara bit her lip, looking at Lena.

"Lena?"

"Little One?"

The pair looked around and saw two women approaching them from two different locations.

"Aunt Astra!" Kara said.

"Mother," said Lena.

The two women approached Kara and Lena, and then introduced themselves.

"Lady Astra Inze. You must be Lena Luthor. I am Kara's Aunt," said Astra

"Lillian Luthor," said Lillian, "Mother of Lena,"

Kara and Lena smiled. "I thought I would never see you again," said Kara.

"I thought so too, but being a soldier, I couldn't take you in when you lost your parents, Little One, so I was happy that you have a family," said Astra. "And you, you must be Lillian Luthor, mother of the famous anti alien Lex Luthor,"

"I am," said Lillian. "While Lex and I had our differences, with Superman twisting the mind of my dear boy, I do agree with his goals, not his methods. I do think that aliens should leave Earth, in one way or another, and return to the places they came from."

"Alien hater," said Astra.

"Aunt Astra," said Kara.

"Don't you see, Little One? This woman hates aliens. Her son tried to actually kill Superman, and if Lex Luthor wasn't so obsessed with Superman, he would have attacked other aliens, who weren't as strong to defend themselves," said Astra.

"At least I have a family, Lady Inze. No matter the views I hold, and no matter how much I disagree with my daughter, at least I didn't abandon her when she needed me," said Lillian. Astra moved closer, grabbing Lillian's arm.

Kara and Lena were not sure how to respond. Kara was annoyed at seeing Astra here, but she did not want to fight her Aunt, where she would reveal that both Kara and Astra were Kryptonians.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, why are you fighting? We can resolve any dispute, as we are smart, and capable to find better solutions that fighting like some stone age brutes full of testosterone," said Cat.

All four women looked at Cat Grant.

"Don't get involved in this, Grant?" Lillian said. "Cat got your tongue? What, your name is literally Cat,"

"Lillian, both you and I know that I helped your daughter when you couldn't. You say that you did not abandon your daughter, yet Lena felt abandoned, and I mentored and comforted her for many years," said Cat. "I also happened to overhear that you, Lady Astra, gave up your daughter to live in another family. Both of you abandoned your family in a way, but you still love them. You are more alike than you realize."

"I fail to see the point, Tiny Cat," said Astra.

"Astra, you love Kara, and Lillian, you love Lena. You made mistakes, and you did, but you must own your mistakes, and instead of further hostility, spend more time with your families. And since you are so similar, I propose you have a truce, and try to become friends, since you both want what's best for your family, and if you were friends, both Kara and Lena would be happy," said Cat.

"Thank you Miss Grant," said Kara. "You said my name right,"

Kara smiled at her boss. "Did I, Kiera? I think you misheard what I said. Anyhow, enjoy the party, while I speak to more people," said Cat, leaving them.

"I will see you later, Little One," said Astra, walking away.

"Lena, we can spend some quality mother daughter time discussing science tomorrow night," suggested Lillian, also leaving.

The party continued. Suddenly, the people heard shots, and saw four bandits enter the gala with alien guns. Kara stood next to Lena, unsure how to react, she while she could leave Lena and change to her Supergirl costume, she would have needed to leave Lena alone, and she couldn't do that.

Luckily, Powergirl appeared at the robbery, drawing the robber's attention at Alex. While she defended the people, Lena climbed under the table with Kara. "What is this?" Kara asked, seeing a device below the table.

"It's –"

Lena could not finish as she saw that Winn climbed under the table. He moved a bit away when he saw the device under it.

"Hey Winn," said Kara.

"Kara, can you help me with using this machine to disable the guns?" Lena asked. Kara examined the device. Winn also looked at it out of curiosity. They then began moving few wires, which then produced an energy wave that first disable the guns, then destroyed them. Alex took this opportunity to knock out the four robbers.

Maggie and other officers arrived, but like last time, the four robbers fell dead. "I should have seen this coming," said Maggie.

Later, after Supergirl and Powergirl cleaned the mess at the new L Corp building, Alex and Maggie met once more at the bar. "I saw your text, you told me you wanted to see me, Danvers?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. I thought about what you said earlier, and realized that maybe you were right about some things about me," said Alex. Maggie smiled. Alex then walked away from the bar, leaving smiling Maggie drinking a glass of alcohol.

A/N: more Sanvers, and a bit more focus on Alex here. I thought it was nice to show that while Kara and Alex are both Kryptonians here with same abilities, Kara smiles more, while Alex went angry when she saw that the bandit endangered kids and went to defend them, interrogating the bandit like Batman would, because I do see Kara and Alex have similar worldviews and tactics like Superman and Batman have (the former being more idealistic, the other more aggressive when interrogating bad guys).

Oblivious Lena and bad liar Kara "Lex attacked my cousin who is totally not Superman" was fun to write.

I also tried to make Max Lord be different from Lillian, where Lillian hates all aliens, while Max does not trust Kryptonians, but is otherwise totally cool with many other aliens.

I thought it was nice for Astra and Lillian to finally meet one another face to face. Cat was funny here too, and she ships SuperCorp in this story.


	9. Metallo

A few days passed. National City had been quiet, with only a few robberies had occurred, all of which Kara and Alex stopped rather easily. Cat Grant told Kara that she needed to speak to Lena about being a female CEO, leaving James Olsen temporarily in charge for the day, while Cat went to mentor Lena at L Corp office. And since James did not feel the need to have an assistant that day, he gave Kara a day off.

The Danvers sisters were walking in the park, after eating five large pizzas. "It's a nice day," said Kara, looking at the lake.

"Yes, sometimes it can be easy to forget that we live in a city with many super powered threats," said Alex, walking next to her sister.

"It's nice. We need to spend more time together. I kind of miss our movie nights," said Kara.

"Supergirl and Powergirl don't get to have holidays, and even their work schedules do not give them much free time," said Alex.

"True, my work at CatCo and your work at the DEO is time consuming. Can you just not refer to us in third person?" Kara laughed, with Alex smirking as well.

The sisters sat on a bench, with a nice view on the lake. They saw a mother duck swimming in the lake, followed by three ducklings. At another portion of a lake, a frog jumped in the water. A robin flew in the air.

"I like how peaceful and quiet today is," said Kara, putting her back on the bench, and closing her eyes.

"Um, so Kara, I, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," said Alex, looking at Kara. Kara noticed that Alex's heartrate went up.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know. You see, I, I am a bit scared," said Alex.

"Come here," said Kara, moving closer to her sister, and placing her arm around Alex. "I will protect you, my big sister."

"I, you know I have a friend, Maggie?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I am glad that you are friends with her, especially since you don't have any friends who are not my friends," said Kara.

"Kara!" Alex said.

"What? I am just stating the facts. Please continue," said Kara.

"So, I talked to Maggie while we played pool and drank beer, and I think I might have feelings," said Alex.

"Feelings? Wait, Alex, are you trying to say that you like her?" Kara asked.

"Yes. No? Yes, definitely yes, I like her, but I am still confused, and scared, I never thought I liked girls," said Alex.

Kara leaned closer, and hugged Alex tighter. "Don't worry, I like girls too," said Kara.

"I thought you liked men?" Alex asked.

"I like both, I just don't like frat boys, especially selfish ones," said Kara. "But it's not important. What is important that the way you feel about Maggie is real and there is nothing wrong with those feelings. Embrace them, and just be yourself."

Alex smiled. "Thank you Kara, it helped, I was begging to question whether I actually like her or whether I was just confused," said Alex.

"No, your feelings are real," said Kara.

"Maggie told me the same. Thank you, I don't think I could have done it without you, Kara," said Alex, hugging Kara, and curling slightly, trying to find comfort from Kara. Kara just smiled.

"I am very proud of you Alex," said Kara.

Alex smiled. "I love you, Kara," said Alex.

"I love you too, Alex. Who knew that the badass Agent Danvers, who can defeat just about anyone, could be such a softie? I think I might need to tell this to Maggie," said Kara.

Alex immediately moved away from Kara. "You wouldn't," said Alex.

"You are right, I wouldn't, but I bet that Maggie would discover this herself," said Kara. Now, Kara and Alex both laughed.

Kara looked on the horizon, watching the nature. While looking, she spotted a figure on the bridge. "Um, Alex, there is a man on the bridge. I think he might jump," said Kara.

"Shit," said Alex. The sisters looked at one another, and then looked around themselves to see if anyone was watching, and then seeing that no one was there but them, the Danvers sisters quickly changed into their superhero costumes, and flew towards the man who stood on top of a bridge.

Once they arrived, they saw a man, whose head was covered by a hood, apparently looking at the water below.

"Sir, you have to come with us," said Alex.

"Powergirl, don't scare him," said Kara, as the man shook, almost losing his balance. "Sir, think about your life, about your family and friends. You don't have to do this, you can do so much more," said Kara.

"Stupid Kryptonians," said the man, taking off his hood, and revealing to be the same man that tried to shoot Lena Luthor. But his appearance changed, since his chest had a large oval shaped chunk of Kryptonite that was glowing. "Say goodbye,"

The man shot an energy beam out of his chest, throwing both Danvers sisters away from him. They fell on the bridge, with the man following them. "My name is Metallo, and I am here to stop all Kryptonians from harming my planet," said the man, shooting another beam of energy at the two women.

Kara and Alex fell on the ground, crying from pain. "Kryptonite," said Kara.

"That's right, Supergirl. My enhancements include a Kryptonite energy beam powerful enough to destroy you both," said Metallo, shooting more Kryptonite energy at them. And while Kara was hit, Alex managed to roll away.

Alex then jumped, rose in the air, and flew away, only to quickly return and punch Metallo before he was able to shoot another Kryptonite energy beam at them. And while she still fell pain when punching Metallo, the exposure from Metallo's skin did not generate enough Kryptonite to stop Alex from fighting him.

But Alex experienced another problem. The man was tough, very tough, and while he was probably as strong or durable as a Kryptonian, his skin was strong enough to withstand some direct hits from Alex.

"I knew that Supergirl would be stupid, but you are human, well kind of, and you should have known better," said Metallo, as shooting another energy beam at Alex, throwing her on the ground, and then punching Alex a few times with his fists.

The Danvers sisters lay on the floor. "Pathetic. And to think that you two defeated many powerful threats that attacked the National City, only to fall to a mere human. Granted, I did get enhancements, but at the end of the day, I am still a human, while both of you are aliens who don't deserve to live on this planet," said Metallo.

Metallo generated some energy around his fists and then punched both Kara and Alex until they found it hard to move. "I don't plan to kill you, not yet, I want to destroy and utterly humiliate you, and then I will end you both," said Metallo, lifting Kara in his right arm and Alex in his left arm, and generating Kryptonite energy that came from his chest into the arms, hurting both Kara and Alex.

Metallo then carried both women to the bridge and lifted them above the water. "See you, Supergirl and Powergirl. You are pathetic," said Metallo.

Alex used all her energy to punch the arm that held Kara, so Kara fell quickly.

Metallo threw Alex back on the bridge, while trying to hit Kara with his Kryptonite energy beam, but was unable to do that, since Kara regained much of her strength due to the increased distance from the villain.

Kara then rose in the air, and tried to think of something. "Supergirl, I know you can hear me. Surrender to me, and I will only capture you both, but if you decide to fly away, I will use the Kryptonite energy to the full power to kill Powergirl," said Metallo.

Kara sighed in defeat. "I am so sorry Alex," said Kara.

"Supergirl, leave me, and find Hank," said Alex, knowing that Kara would hear her.

"I won't leave you, Alex," said Kara, flying towards Metallo.

When Kara reached Metallo, he shot another energy beam, this time at Kara.

"Smart girl," said Metallo, throwing Alex at Kara. He saw that both heroes were lying on the ground, moving only a little bit since they felt terrible pain from fighting Metallo.

Kara was glad that the people who were driving on the bridge already escaped, so that she would not need to worry about civilians being endangered by this villain.

"I think I will make you even weaker before I will deliver you to my boss, and believe me, I won't need to lay a finger on either of you to break your spirit when I bring you to my boss," said Metallo. "You will feel such betrayal that your spirits will break,"

Before Metallo could do anything, a fist collided with his stomach. Metallo looked up and saw a Kryptonian brunette woman, who had a white streak in her hair. She rose in the air, then punched Metallo, then rose in the air, then punched Metallo again.

Metallo sent Kryptonite energy beams at Astra, but they had no effects on the Kryptonian General.

Astra repeated her attacks on Metallo, eventually tearing his arm away and throwing him in the water, away from Kara and Alex.

When Astra defeated Metallo, a few more Kryptonians arrived on the scene. "Little One, Brave One," said Astra.

Kara and Alex weakly sat up, looking at Astra. While Metallo was defeated, they still felt weak, unable to fight Astra, so both sisters decided to just sit and listen what Astra had to say.

"Why did Kryptonite not hurt you?" Kara asked.

Astra laughed. "Is this what you call this green substance? Kryptonite, how amusing. Kryptonite is just a dangerous rock, and a way people deal with dangerous substances is to build preventative measures that protect them from such substances," said Astra, showing a blue device on her black uniform.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, Aunt Astra, take me, since I know that you wanted to capture me before," said Kara.

"That is a tempting offer I must admit," said Astra, "But I am not here as your enemy. I don't want to fight you, either of you,"

Astra first looked at Kara, then at Alex.

"You are her Aunt, but why don't you want to fight me? I am just a mere human for you," said Alex.

Astra approached Alex, and lifted Alex's chin, looking directly into her eyes. "That's not true. Kara is my niece, although sometimes I felt that she was my daughter since Alura was busy with work. But since you and my niece share true love, that makes us family. You and I, we are both members of the House of In Ze," said Astra.

"No, we are not family, we are enemies," said Alex, trying to move, only to cry out of pain.

"I wouldn't move much right now, since this substance appears to cause a detrimental effect on Kryptonian physiology. And while you are technically correct, Brave One, that we are enemies, we are also families. Just like Kara and I," said Astra.

"What do you want from me, from us?" Kara asked.

"Nothing as of now. We will talk later, and I believe even fight later, and while I haven't planned to speak with either of you today, I couldn't let this monster harm my girls," said Astra.

Alex just glared at Astra. "I will see you again," said Astra, flying away, with other Kryptonians following her, while Kara and Alex lay on the ground.

When Kara and Alex woke up, they lay under yellow lamps, slowly recharging their lost energy. "You took quite a beating there, Supergirl, Powergirl," said Hank.

"We fought Metallo, a man who previously targeted Lena Luthor," said Alex. "He somehow gained enough Kryptonite to be a threat,"

"Rest, you need to regain all the strength you have lost. And that means no work today for you, Agent Danvers," said Hank.

"Yes sir," said Alex. Hank left.

The sisters a bit more, before standing up, eager to find food. They cried from pain, and laid to rest, lying for half an hour more, before making another attempt to stand up in their search for food.

They succeeded to stand up on their second attempt, although both sisters felt weak. "The cafeteria is over there," said Alex, leading Kara. Soon, the Danvers sisters were eating pizza, and Alex drank some beer, which although it had no effect on the older Danvers sister, Alex still liked its taste.

Later that day, Alex showed up at the bar to meet Maggie. "Hey Maggie," said Alex, seeing her friend, who had been playing pool by herself.

"Alex!" Maggie said with excitement, "Here is my favorite pool buddy,"

Alex walked towards Maggie, slightly limping. "Oh my god, what happened Danvers?"

"I, well Kara and I, we fought a guy who shot Kryptonite energy at us, and thus weakened Kara and I," said Alex, approaching the pool table.

"That sucks," said Maggie, "But you defeated him, right?"

"Well, it's a funny story. You see, when this Metallo defeated both Kara and I, Kara's Aunt came and rescued us. She managed to create a device that made her and other Kryptonians either immune to become shielded from Kryptonite's harmful effects on Kryptonians," said Alex.

"That was unexpected," said Maggie. "Seeing that you are still hurt, maybe we don't play pool tonight?"

"Oh, hell no! I will defeat you even in this condition," said Alex.

One hour later, sad and defeated Maggie asked her friend. "Best two out of three?" Despite playing two more games, Alex scored three zero.

"Ha! Even tired, weak, and hurt, I still won," said Alex. Maggie laughed.

"You surprise me, Danvers," said Maggie.

Alex took a step away from the pool table, putting the stick on the table. "So, before I had such a crazy day fighting Metallo, I talked to my sister, and told her that I actually like girls. Kara was very supportive," said Alex.

Maggie smiled, showing her dimples. "That's great, getting family support is important. People have different experiences when telling their family about such things," said Maggie.

"What about you then?" Alex asked.

"Oh, my father, well he is more of a traditional type, but he was okay with me liking women, and so was mom," said Maggie. Alex smiled. "So yeah, I am very happy at you. Want to play another round?"

Alex did not reply, she just approached Maggie, looked at Maggie's face, bringing Maggie closer to her, then putting her hands under Maggie's head, and kissing her friend.

Maggie smiled, and then took a step back. "Was that not ok?" Alex asked.

"The kiss was great but Alex, I, we are at different places, and you just realized that you like women. We have different experiences. You should get more experience at dating other women because right now it's all sunshine and rainbows," said Maggie. Alex made a hurt puppy face. "Alex, I am here for you, but as a friend. So, want to play more pool?"

Alex took a deep breath. "You know; I need to do some work. I will see you later, Maggie," said Alex, walking away from Maggie.

"Alex?" Maggie asked but Alex already left.

Later that evening, Kara and Alex sat on the sofa in Kara's apartment, with Alex crying. Kara hugged her sister, comforting her.

"I, I kissed Maggie, but she does not want to date me," said Alex, crying more.

Kara hugged Alex tighter. "It sucks, Alex, but you will never be alone, you are not alone. I am here for you, I love you," said Kara. She then released her sister from the hug, went to the kitchen, and brought the bowl with the last potsticker she saved to eat in the evening to the sofa.

"Here, this might not be a lot, but good food might make you a bit happier," said Kara. Alex looked at the potsticker, and took eat, quickly eating Kara's favorite food.

"But, it's your favorite food," said Alex.

"I love my sister more," said Kara, smiling when Alex finished eating. "You know, why don't you follow me,"

"What do you have in mind," said Alex. Kara just walked towards the window, and rose in the air. Alex followed her sister and rose in the air.

Kara and Alex flew higher and higher in the air, rising above the clouds. After flying for a few minutes, Kara stopped, and looked around.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to show you this view, I like to fly in the air, away from the city, where I can just relax," said Kara. She then flew around Alex, who laughed.

Kara began to make funny faces at Alex. "Watch this," said Kara, flying towards the cloud, and dropping on her back, moving her arms and legs as if she was making a snow angel, only from a cloud. Alex smirked.

Kara then flew in a circle around Alex, and giggled. Alex sent a puzzling look at her sister. Kara then suddenly flew towards Alex, touched Alex's shoulder, and promptly accelerated, flying away.

"Tag, you are it," said Kara. Alex laughed, and began chasing Kara.

The two sisters flew for another hour and then returned to Kara's apartment, where they fell asleep, with Kara hugging her sister, comforting Alex from the rejection Alex had experienced earlier that day.

While Kara and Alex slept, Astra spoke with Non in their base. "The device was a success. I faced a foe who emitted Kryptonite energy, no, don't laugh at me Non, that's how these humans call this rock, and that man who hurt Kara and Alex could not hurt me," said Astra.

Non smirked. "Those humans lost their major advantage against us," said Non.

"Yes, yes they did. While I don't trust this so called DEO, the other humans who are much more antagonistic towards us, like the Luthors, won't be able to harm us anymore. In time, we will successfully use Myriad without any interruptions," said Astra.

A/N: More Sanvers, although Maggie made Alex very sad here. I thought Kara should have reacted much more positively and she should have been more supportive than how she behaved in the episode. Also, once Maggie said "just friends," I thought it would be nice to have Kara comfort Alex. Danvers sisters love one another.

I thought Metallo would be a very powerful villain for both Kara and Alex, so the fight was intense, but like with Astra developing shields against Kryptonite in "Hostile Takeover," here too she would have such shields to defeat Metallo.


	10. Kara and Alex fight Astra & Kryptonians

One night, everything seemed peaceful until a group of six robbers decided to pick a lock and rob some store. They struggled to get rid of the lock, but eventually succeeded and entered the store, trying to take as much cash as they could.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind them, who began hitting and kicking them, causing multiple wounds. One man's arm was severely burnt off. The men turned around and saw a familiar costume that Supergirl wore, only this time.

"Supergirl!" One robber said.

But the woman continued fighting the six robbers for a long time, although she didn't use any fatal attacks.

Maggie Sawyer was drinking coffee in her police car, when she heard a police report that there was a robbery in a nearby city block. She promptly put the coffee away, and drove to the crime scene, only to catch a glimpse of what was going one.

"Police," said Maggie. She noticed that a group of robbers saw her and for some reason cried out of happiness and then promptly surrendered. Maggie looked around and saw Supergirl, flying away from the beaten robbers.

After Maggie arrested them, and talked to the store owner, who woke up because of the loud beating the robbers received, Maggie examined the wounds the robbers received.

"Kryptonian heat vision. It might have been an Infernian, but I've just seen Supergirl," said Maggie. She saw multiple serious injuries that the men received, although none of them apparently were life threatening.

"Strange. It's hard to believe that Kara would turn rogue, but I just seen her fly out of here," thought Maggie. "Unfortunately I cannot take Kara in for questioning, since it's Supergirl who I am after, and I would just need to meet Supergirl in person to take her in."

Maggie felt bad, having rejected Alex the night before, and now needing to take her sister for badly hurting those robbers.

Next morning, while Kara was getting lunch for Cat, Maggie entered the floor where Cat Grant worked.

"Hello Officer Magdalena," said Cat

"It's Maggie, or Margarita Sawyer," said Maggie.

"Oh, sorry Mary, I was confused. Come on in, how may I help you, Mary?" Cat asked.

Maggie sighed. She heard that Cat Grant liked to name people wrong names, but she hadn't expected Cat to actually call Maggie by the wrong name.

"Miss Grant, I have a story for you. Yesterday, while on patrol I saw Supergirl beating up six robbers, and while those six men will go to prison, no one deserves to get beaten up, especially so severely. One man lost an arm due to Supergirl's heat vision," said Maggie.

"How interesting. And why would Supergirl commit such an act. No, something does not sound right," said Cat.

"Supergirl, it was her, she did that," said Maggie, showing a short video recording she managed to make of Supergirl, as she was flying away from the store and beaten robbers.

"Are you sure this vide was not altered?" Cat asked.

"I recorded this video," said Maggie.

"Fine, I trust that you are telling what you have seen with your eyes, Detective Sawyer, but that does not mean what you thought was the same as what actually happened," said Cat.

"Miss Grant, my eyes are perfectly fine. Wait, are you trying to mislead me into not pursuing this case?" Maggie asked. "I don't want to take you in as well, but I would if I have to."

"Oh please, why would I lie to the police? I might be ruthless and rude, but I am the Queen of the Media, and I tell the truth when I report the news, unlike numerous fake news outlets out there. The reason why I am asking you those questions, however, Detective Mary, is because I believe in the truth, and before publishing the story, I want to find that truth. I need more evidence to think one way or another," said Cat.

"I have a video," said Maggie.

"We live in a city full of aliens, Detective Sawyer. What if some are shape shifters, and one of those tried to frame Supergirl?" Cat asked.

"That would be a possibility if there were aliens who actually used heat vision while being shape shifters," said Maggie.

"Are they such aliens?" Cat asked.

"Not that I heard of, but maybe," said Maggie.

"See, it could have been another alien. Get more proof, Detective Sawyer, and I promise you that I will publish your story," said Cat, walking to her office.

As Maggie walked back to the elevator, she saw James Olsen standing by the window, looking outside. "Mister Olsen," said Maggie.

"Hello Detective Sawyer," James asked.

"Mister Olsen, I have proof that Supergirl assaulted and badly hurt six robbers. I know that you are Superman's friend, and you must have information about Supergirl," said Maggie.

"Look Sawyer, I know that both of us know that Kara is Supergirl, and yesterday she spent the whole night hugging Alex, since Alex heartbroken. We even canceled a game night. Now, I don't know about what happened last night for you to believe that Kara hurt those robbers, but I am glad to find out the truth. So, how can I help?" James asked.

"You can record things and get me evidence," said Maggie.

"I can do that. Can I come with you in case it was really Kara who did this and hurt those people, because I am sure I can talk to her?" James asked.

"No, stay out of this Olsen. While I appreciate your help in finding out the truth, you are just a civilian, albeit a talented one, and I don't want to have civilians to get hurt," said Maggie, walking towards the elevator, and exiting the building.

Later that day, after Kara returned from lunch and did some more work for Cat Grant, Kara saw a burning building. She quickly excused herself, and after changing into her costume, flew to the burning building and by using her breath, put out the fire.

"Supergirl!" People cheered around the building as Kara flew inside and carried people, placing them on the street, in case there was any structural damage to the building.

"You are the best," said one kid.

Kara smiled, waving towards the people around her.

Kara saw that a police car parked nearby, and Maggie exited the car. "Supergirl, stand down. You are under arrest for hurting 6 people," said Maggie.

Kara look at Maggie with confusion, and rose in the air, quickly texting to Alex, since she wanted her sister to talk to Maggie. While Kara did not fly away, she hovered in the air, high enough so that people could not touch her.

Maggie sighed. "I need to speak with Danvers about this," thought Maggie.

Five minutes later, Maggie saw a black motorcycle arrive next to her car. The woman driving it parked the motorcycle, and took of her helmet, revealing Alex Danvers, who wore a black leather jacket and glasses.

"I was about to text you, Danvers," said Maggie, approaching her friend from the DEO.

"I need to talk to you to lay of Kara," said Alex.

"She hurt those people," said Maggie.

"No way, you got the wrong person. Kara was comforting me for hours, until she finally decided to go to work today in the morning," said Alex.

"Okay, I am listening," said Maggie. She looked above, and saw Kara waving at Maggie, smiling. Kara even began flying in a circle with joy, yet she still flew high enough for Maggie not to be able to reach Kara.

"Little Danvers is a little shit," said Maggie quietly.

"Excuse me?" Alex took one step towards Maggie, who just smiled, showing her dimples to Alex.

"I, I haven't planned for you to hear that," said Maggie. "So, can you explain what happened, because I saw Kara yesterday."

"That's classified," said Alex.

"Alex, I thought we are friends," said Maggie.

"Friends? No, we are not friends. We hang out, got close, and you told me that I liked you, and that my feelings were real, and that I deserve to be happy. I thought that me being happy would be with you. But, you humiliated me, rejecting me since apparently I am just a woman made of sunshine and rainbows, me, poor inexperienced Alex Danvers. And now, I am not happy, no, all I do is feel pain, pain that is when I think about you, although Kara made my life so much better. But none of this matters now, what's important is that you back off from accusing my sister of hurting those people," said Alex.

"Danvers," said Maggie.

"No Maggie, I don't want to talk to you anymore," said Alex as she noticed that Kara suddenly stopped flying like a silly puppy, and just froze while still hovering in the air. Alex looked at what Kara was staring and saw a duplicate of Kara, also hovering in the air.

"I need to go," said Alex, quickly disappearing, and soon arriving on the scene in her white Powergirl costume, not wearing her fake glasses anymore.

Maggie looked around and saw people pointing their fingers at the scene.

"Detective Sawyer," said James, arriving on the scene on his own motorcycle, and parking it next to where Alex parked hers. "I had a feeling you would investigate this place, since Kara would have tried to save lives from that burning building."

"There are two Supergirls," said Maggie as James immediately pointed his camera in the sky, fully capturing three hovering figures in the air, two of them being Kara and Alex, and the third looking exactly like Kara, staring at the Danvers sisters.

"Who are you," said Kara. She knew she could talk to this stranger without any of the three women being overheard, while people could see them, no one but Kara, Alex, and this stranger would know what they actually said.

"Hello Little One," said the woman, pressing a button on her glove, revealing Astra's face.

"A hologram?" Maggie asked. "I guess I was part right, the attacker was a Kryptonian, just not Kara."

"What do you want, Aunt Astra?" Kara asked.

"Nothing, I just want for us to be a family again, all of us," Astra said, now looking at Alex.

"You hurt those people! You framed me!" Kara cried.

"Well, those robbers were in their way really, a means to an end. It's not like I would want to reign over those who sinned, and bring ruthless justice to those who escaped justice, like one prisoner at Fort Rozz still believes, but I did that for people to lose faith in you, Little One, so that you would have nowhere else to go but to me," said Astra. "And as you can see, I did not bring my bodyguards with me. I don't have Kryptonite shields. Now it's just me and you two."

Kara flew at Astra and began fighting her, with Alex joining in. The two women hit Astra from various directions, and while Astra managed to hit both Danvers sisters, they hit her more often.

As the Kryptonians fought, they occasionally hit the buildings, causing large boulders to form and fall of the buildings. "Run," said James Olsen, running to the crowd of people, trying to get people to safety. Maggie joined him.

While James and Maggie managed to lead most people to safety, one group of people, a family of four just froze in place as a large piece of rock descended on the ground, targeting the family.

Kara noticed this and disengaged from the fight. She accelerated, flew towards the rock and caught it.

Kara span, and threw the rock in the river, before quickly returning to the fight.

Kara and Alex continued to fight Astra, while occasionally destroying or catching rocks before they could hurt people. But not many people were left standing under the buildings, they all wisely followed Maggie's lead towards the park, where they were at low risk of getting smashed by the falling debris.

James kept making photos and a few videos with his camera.

"Give up, Aunt Astra," said Kara. Both Kara and Alex landed hits on Astra. She just laughed.

"You both have such temper, my dear nieces," said Astra as Alex hit Astra.

Astra flew at Kara, who then hit Astra, sending her to the ground. Astra fell on the ground, creating a small crater. Kara and Alex quickly landed and punched Astra together, finally defeating Astra.

Alex lifted Astra's body, and the sisters were ready to leave. "Supergirl, Supergirl, I am sorry that I wrongly accused you of beating those people up. I just had solid evidence to believe it was you," said Maggie.

Kara just glared at Maggie. "While I appreciate your apology as a Detective, I don't want to see you ever again, Detective of hurtful words," said Kara.

Alex rose in the air, while holding Astra, flew towards the DEO HQ, with Kara following her sister, while leaving Maggie standing alone on the street.

Kara and Alex arrived at the DEO. They brought Astra to a special cell, from which Astra could not break free. They then interrogated Astra, who kept telling to Kara that she was right, and Alura was the one who made the mistake of sending Astra to the Phantom Zone and not listening to Astra's plan to save Krypton.

The Danvers sisters then left Astra. Kara wanted to speak with the hologram of her mother to see what Alura's memories could tell about what actually happened.

"Hello Kara," said Alura's hologram.

"Did you use me to get Astra arrested?" Kara asked.

"Kara," said Alura's hologram.

"I need to know. Did you do it?" Kara asked.

"Yes," said Alura's hologram, with the face devoid of any emotion.

Kara took a step back. "How? Why?"

"Astra broke many laws of Krypton, and she had to be punished. Astra was great at hiding, so I had only one option to lure her in. I used you to find Astra, and then send her to the Phantom Zone," said Alura's hologram.

"You lied to me," said Kara.

"I am sorry, I don't get that," said Alura's hologram.

"You lied to me," said Kara, with tears escaping her eyes.

"I am sorry, I don't get that," said Alura's hologram.

Kara's wet eyes looked at the hologram. The water in her eyes instantly evaporated, as Kara produced to beams of hear vision which she sent at the hologram. The rays of energy passed through the hologram, not damaging it.

Seeing that Kara was getting very upset, Alex quickly turned off the hologram and approached her sister. "Kara," said Alex.

Kara was shaking, repeating the same phrase a few times. "She lied to me," said Kara, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kara dropped on the floor, and continued crying. Alex sat, and hugged her sister, while heating "she lied to me" a few more times.

"I got you, I got you Kara," said Alex, hugging Kara tightly. The Danvers sisters sat quietly for half an hour.

Once Kara stopped crying, Alex looked in her sister's eyes. "It will get better. You feel hurt, but it will get better. I might not know how it feels to have a parent who betrayed their daughter, but I know the feel of the loss you must be feeling right now. Alura lied to you, while Astra became your enemy," said Kara.

"Thank you Alex, for everything," said Kara. Alex just smiled.

Kara returned to her work. While there, she quickly did the tasks Cat Grant assigned her using her super speed. Once done, she noticed that James was doing some pushups nearby.

Kara returned to her work table and continued working.

Late in the evening, while Kara was typing on the computer, she heard Alex on the radio. "Kara, I analyzed the fight and realized that our battle with Astra was a mere distraction. Lord's company is under attack," said Alex.

Kara checked if no one was looking and after changing in her costume, flew quickly to Max's office building. When she arrived she saw that Alex was already fighting some Kryptonians with Non leading the mission.

"And here comes Kara Zor El, the little girl who could not save her family," said Non. The sisters stood back to back, ready to fight the ten Kryptonians, only to have both the DEO and some police officers to arrive on the scene and point their guns at the Kryptonians.

Both the DEO agents and police officers shot bullets, but neither regular bullets nor Kryptonian ones had any effect on Non's group of Kryptonians.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Max Lord entered, pointing his gun at a random Kryptonian, and shooting him in the face, which caused to melt the face of that Kryptonian.

"What do you know, it works," said Max, looking happily at his newly made gun.

Non flew towards Max, but Kara hit Non in the chest, sending Non away.

Kara heard another gunshot and saw Lillian Luthor hitting another Kryptonian, now in the chest. "This gun would be a great defense against these Kryptonians," said Lillian.

"That's because we both designed it to be this effective," smiled Maxwell.

Kara and Alex resumed the fight, helping the DEO agents and police officers fight the Kryptonians.

"Aim at the shields, they will be resistant to Kryptonite then," said Alex. The agents and officers nodded.

Police officers began shooting at the shields, and after numerous impacts, the shields broke into several pieces. The DEO agents saw an opportunity and quickly defeated two more Kryptonians.

Max and Lillian both pointed their guns at another Kryptonian and shot him, now hitting that Kryptonian in the legs. "I could get used to this," said Lillian, pointing at another Kryptonians.

As Lillian was about to shoot another Kryptonian, she heard a familiar voice. "Mother?"

Lillian turned around and saw Lena in the buildings, that was in full chaos.

Doors were broken. There were large holes in the walls. The glass in the ceiling was shattered. A few craters were on the floor.

"Mother, what have you done?" Lena asked.

"Something to save your life," said Lillian, hitting another Kryptonian, only this time she only managed to hit the Kryptonian's arm since Lena distracted her.

That Kryptonian, with now damaged arm, looked at Lena and smirked. "You tried to hurt me, now I will hurt your daughter," said the Kryptonian, sending heat vision at Lena.

"Lena!" Kara cried, but while she tried to fly to help her friend, she couldn't since Non grabbed her leg and threw Kara on the ground. Alex couldn't help either since she was fighting another Kryptonian, and was further away from Lena than Kara was.

Lena just froze in place, seeing the hot rays of energy flying directly at her.

"Get down," cried Maggie as she jumped towards Lena, pushing the CEO on the ground, while quickly falling too.

Maggie cried out of pain, with her shoulder hurting.

"Maggie!" Alex cried. She overpowered her opponent, and flew towards Maggie. But the Kryptonian who managed to wound Maggie flew towards Maggie and held Maggie by the collar of her neck.

"Surrender, or this pathetic human dies," said the Kryptonian, looking at Maggie, ready to use heat vision again.

Alex stopped caring about her surroundings, and flew towards the man and hitting him in the face so hard that the Kryptonian flew towards the opposite side of the room, making a hole in the wall, and landing in a small crater on the street.

Max approached Alex and looked at her with slight annoyance. "What? You can pay for these walls, and I needed to save my friend," said Alex, lifting Maggie and quickly examining whether Maggie suffered any serious wounds. Max looked at both Alex and Maggie and walked away.

"As you can see, Kryptonians are a threat. That Kryptonian in particular hurt this woman," said Lillian, approaching Alex.

"You are wrong," said Alex.

"Maybe, maybe not. I believe I will see you again, Powergirl," said Lillian, walking away.

Alex knew that she should have helped Kara, but instead stayed with Maggie, since while the woman broke her heart with the recent rejection, Alex didn't want to see Maggie hurt.

"Sawyer, where do you feel pain?" Alex asked, further examining the wound. Maggie groaned.

"Ouch, this hurts," said Maggie.

"Sorry," said Alex.

"I didn't know you cared," said Maggie.

"I might not want to be near you, but it does not mean I want you to get hurt," said Alex.

Maggie opened her eyes and smiled, showing her dimples. "You are such a good friend," said Maggie, falling on the ground and closing her eyes.

"Maggie, Maggie!" Alex screamed and checked Maggie's pulse. "Alive, good,"

"I am not dead, Danvers, I am just hurt and I want to sleep," said Maggie.

"You are not going to sleep while you are hurt, I need you to stay awake," said Alex.

"Alex! Believe me, I am fine, now, go help your sister," said Maggie. Alex nodded and flew to help Kara, while Maggie tried to sit up, only groaning from pain in her shoulder, and choosing to lay on the floor again.

When Alex returned, she saw more destruction that the battle between Kara and Non caused. The two were still fighting.

"And so your pathetic pet human returned, little girl," said Non, releasing Kara's arm and flying away a few meters away.

"Surrender," said Kara.

"No, but how about I do this?" Non asked and flew towards Hank. Non grabbed Hank, looked at where Lena was standing and quickly used heat vision to shoot energy at the wall behind Lena. He then looked at the wall next to Maggie and used his heat vision again.

Kara and Alex saw that rocks began falling on both Lena and Maggie. They split up, and Kara went to save Lena, while Alex went to save Maggie, which allowed Non and other Kryptonians to escape.

A/N: a lot of things going on in this chapter, hence such a long chapter. Here Maggie thought that Kara not James hurt people, so she went after Kara, since I thought logically James is not the Guardian yet, so it would not make sense for Maggie to think that James did bad things. But James will become Guardian, just a bit later. If anyone is wondering, Lillian asked Lena to come to Max's office for the three of them to talk, and neither Lena, Max, nor Lillian expected an attack. I thought Reign reference was funny. Btw, should Samantha eventually appear (in a possible sequel)?

Guess what will happen next chapter? Hint Kiss Hint


	11. Hank's rescue

The DEO agents returned to their base while the police officers returned to their police station. Kara left Lena with her mother and Max, and while she wanted to spend time with her friend, she had to go, and knowing that Lena was safe, she didn't need to remain in the building.

Kara rose in the air, and saw that Alex lifted Maggie, and then followed her sister to the DEO.

When they returned to the base, the agents did not speak, saddened by the fact that they lost their Director.

"Hey, brighten up people! While we lost Director Henshaw, we will rescue him. He is a very valuable target for Non to get rid of, and the rogue Kryptonians would try to use him as a bargaining chip," said Alex, looking at Kara. "Of course, Astra!"

"Madam," said Agent Vasquez, approaching Alex, "We have orders left by Director Henshaw to find who will be the Acting Director in the case Director Henshaw went missing."

"Pull up the orders, Susan," said Alex. Susan nodded and quickly typed the codes to show the next person in the line of command.

When the screen appeared, everyone in the room read "Acting Director Alex Danvers." Alex sighed, now she had to make hard decisions and not just voice her opinions to Hank.

"Director, there is an incoming transmission," said Susan. Alex nodded and an image of Non appeared on the screen.

"Members of the DEO, I have your superior officer in my captivity. I propose a trade, release Astra and we will give you Hank Henshaw back," said Non.

"How do we know that he is still alive?" Alex asked. Non smiled and showed an image of Hank, who was tied to a chair, sitting behind Non.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Agent Danvers," said Hank.

"How do we know that this person is really Hank, especially since after the hologram that Astra used before?" Alex asked.

"You would have to take my word on it," said Non.

"Alright then, J'onn, what is your favorite candy?" Alex asked in a serious tone, while all other agents and Kara looked stunned, since this was a rather silly question to ask.

"Chocos, I like to eat Chocos," said Hank, looking away. He tried not to look at the other agents since they probably did not expect their boss to like candy.

"Correct. Alright Non, what are your terms?" Alex asked.

"The terms are simple. You have to trade Astra for Henshaw. You have forty-eight hours," said Non, as his image disappeared.

Alex looked at Kara. "Releasing Astra would be problematic, since she is a powerful Kryptonian, but we need to rescue Hank," said Alex.

"You have plenty of time to think about this, Director Danvers," said Kara. "Maybe you should check how Maggie is doing, she seemed hurt."

Alex nodded. She went to change into her DEO uniform, put on her fake glasses, and went to the hospital room at the base to see how Maggie was doing.

When Alex arrived, she saw that Maggie was laying on the bed, moaning in her sleep. Alex shook her head. "Maggie," said Alex, as Maggie woke up.

"Hey Danvers, sorry I must have fallen asleep," said Maggie.

"You did. You seemed to have a rather pleasant dream, with all the moaning, or perhaps it was a very painful dream, since a person can moan while in pain as well," said Alex, approaching her work station.

"Actually it was both," said Maggie.

"And I don't want to know," said Alex, as she took her medical equipment. "Now, this might hurt a little, but I will patch you up, and hopefully you will only have a small scar."

Maggie lay quietly as Alex treated her injuries, carefully examining where Maggie was hurt, and then using her medical knowledge to treat Maggie's wound.

Maggie sat up a bit, putting her back against the pillow, and looked at Alex.

"Are you OK? Alex asked.

"Well, clearly you are not very good at this," said Maggie, in a teasing way. Alex ignored Maggie and continued working.

After working for five more minutes, Alex smiled, admiring her work. "Done, your shoulder will heal. I recommend you to spend the night at the DEO, seeing that you are still exhausted from the fight and the injury that Kryptonian inflicted upon you. You should be able to return to work the first thing in the morning, but my recommendation is to take things slow, and not push your limits, and don't exhaust your body in the next few days," said Alex.

"Aww, that was cute," said Maggie.

"I guess. After working at the DEO, I haven't done much medical work, mainly helping Hank on the field," said Alex.

"Don't worry, you are still good, not rusty. I was kidding earlier," said Maggie.

"Maggie, I know that we both were clearly hurt earlier, but once I thought about it, I realized that my interest in you was not really about you, well I do like you, but it was really about myself. I thought and realized that my life has changed, and liking women is my new normal, and I am happy with the fact that you helped me to come to that realization. Even if we were just friends, I would be happy to have you in my life. I do need friends, and I doubt that I would find someone as compassionate and strong, and beautiful as you," said Alex.

"Aww, that was so sweet," smiled Maggie, trying to move, but then slightly crying out of pain.

"Careful, you still need to spend a lot of time in bed," said Alex. "Although since you clearly want to get out of the bed, I will allow you to walk around the hospital room and the cafeteria, but don't even think about doing any training."

"Will do, Doctor Agent Alex Danvers," said Maggie.

"I am actually the Acting Director of the DEO right now. Rest, I will check on you later," said Alex, leaving Maggie to rest, while she stood at the DEO command center, thinking how to proceed.

"What would Hank want me to do?" said Alex. She sat on the chair, looking at the computer, and thinking about any strategies. She really wanted to save Hank, but she did not want to release Astra first.

"Hey Winn, are you busy? I need to talk to you," said Alex on her cell phone.

"Alex!" Alex heard Winn speaking on the other side of the phone.

"I will pick you up shortly; I need your help at the DEO," said Alex.

Kara was flying, saving people in the city, trying to clear her head, since while she disliked Hank, since she blamed him for Jeremiah's unknown coordinates or possible death, she noticed lately that Alex and Hank became close, with Hank even becoming an actual mentor to Alex.

"Alright, so what have we got here?" Winn asked, looking at the DEO computers.

"Non sent his message, giving us forty-eight hours to trade Astra for Hank. I want you to locate the source of the transmission, since we could just send troops to rescue Hank.

"Alright, but I would need some time," said Winn, as he began decoding the Kryptonian transmission, and while he didn't know much about Kryptonian technology, he still found the technology manageable to understand, so he could even begin working on finding the location of the transmission.

A few hours passed. "Got it," said Winn, showing a massive structure on the screen.

"That must be Fort Rozz. No, it is too well guarded for us to stage an effective rescue operation," said Alex. "Oh hey Kara."

"Alex, I saw some strange plane arrive to the DEO, and after closer inspection I saw General Lane," said Kara.

Alex straightened her back, and walked to greet the General. He soon entered the main room at the DEO and looked directly at Alex, throwing a folder on her desk.

"I am here to take control over this operation," said General Lane.

"Agent Danvers is the Acting Director," said Kara.

"Not anymore. The President gave me permission to take over this operation, since she wanted someone who would think clearly, and not have an emotional connection to Director Henshaw," said General Lane.

Alex just glared at him. "I guess I will leave you to decide how to save Henshaw," said Kara, flying back to CatCo. Kara wanted Cat to give her advice on what to do.

"Who is this?" Lane looked at Winn.

"Winn might not be a DEO agent, but he found the place where Hank is held captive," said Alex, pointing to Fort Rozz.

"It is heavily fortified, sir," said Winn. "From what I can tell, it's some sort of Kryptonian prison, and it will likely have heavy shields to stop us from using any cannons or tanks. And Kryptonians there will have strong defenses to keep us from entering that place," said Winn.

"I agree, soldier," said General Lane. "Men, stay and look around. I don't want any rogue aliens to sabotage our efforts to rescue Director Henshaw."

Lane then walked away from the room. "Sir, where are you going?" Alex asked.

"It is none of your concern, Agent Danvers, or should I call you Powergirl. I still cannot understand how you even became a Kryptonian, but mark my words, if you make a wrong move, I will treat you like I will treat other rogue Kryptonians, like Astra, and I will take you down," said General Lane, walking to the cell block.

"Is that a threat?" Alex asked Lane but he ignored her. "Wait, why are you going to the cell block?"

Alex followed General Lane and saw that he entered the Kryptonite room where Astra was held captive. General Lane then activated the Kryptonite emitters strong enough so that a Kryptonian could not enter or exit the room.

"Finding the information," said General Lane, opening the door. He saw that Astra fell on the ground. General Lane retrieved a capsule of liquid green substance.

"No, there has to be another way. Let me find information, since I can match her strength. I can interrogate people well enough," said Alex, unable to enter the room, also crawling on the floor, just by the entrance to the room.

"I need results," said Lane, as he injected liquid Kryptonite into Astra's body. While Alex cried, feeling pain and weakness from being close to so much Kryptonite, she could not even imagine how Astra could be feeling.

Alex lowered her head, and slowly crawled away, knowing that there was no way for her to enter into the room, and even if she could, she couldn't stop Lane, no matter how much she hated him by now. Once she regained her strength, Alex went to the cafeteria and ate three extra-large pizzas there.

While Alex was eating, Kara flew to CatCo. "Miss Grant," said Kara, entering Cat's balcony in her office, ready to talk to Cat, only noticing Cat already talking to Lena.

"Lena," said Kara.

"Hello Supergirl. I was just leaving," said Lena.

"Lena, stay. We should continue our conversation, because believe me, I know what it feels to have a disapproving parent or a parent whom you don't really understand," said Cat.

"Okay, I will stay," said Lena.

"Supergirl, come, sit by Lena. Something is clearly bothering you," said Cat.

"It's just, I found out that I have another member of my family survive Krypton's destruction. My Aunt, she, I think she still loves me, in a twisted way, but she is evil. She endangered lives, and she even framed me," said Kara.

"Oh, is that flying woman your Aunt?" Cat asked, showing a picture showing Supergirl and Powergirl facing Astra.

"Yes! My aunt, she, she thinks she can do all sort of bad things, and they would all be good, since in her mind, she would be helping others," said Kara.

"I am sorry to hear that, Supergirl. I found out that not only my mother disapproves of me, she also actively tried to hurt Kryptonians. Now, I understand Kryptonite bullets that are designed to capture Kryptonians due to their low level of Kryptonite, but the gun she used melted one man's face! I worry that my mother will go the same dark road as Lex did," said Lena.

"You won't, because you have friends, you have Cat," said Kara.

"I guess you are right. Yes, I do have Kara. She is my friend," said Lena, closing her eyes, and smiling. Kara blushed.

Cat first looked at Lena, then at Supergirl, then at the photo in her hand. She said nothing, but continued looking at Kara and Lena.

"And I mean, as if having an evil Aunt was the end of my problems, but no, my Uncle has kidnapped my boss, who named my friend as the Acting Director, but General Lane just had to show up and demote Agent Danvers since he claimed that the President gave him the authority over the DEO," said Kara.

"Lane? That racist xenophobe? Oh no, this won't do," said Cat, taking her phone and calling her friend. "Hey Olivia, I need to speak with you,"

Kara and Lena opened their mouths, as Cat began talking to Olivia about how foolish it was to appoint a known xenophobe as the head of the DEO.

"Alright, you will call him? Yes, good, thank you Olivia, bye, love you too," said Cat, only then noticing shocked expressions on Kara and Lena's friends.

"What? We used to date. Olivia and I were roommates in college, and I've known her for decades. I just talked to her about General Lane, since I know how horrible that man is. I don't trust him. I once walked in a café where Lane sat with Olsen and Baby Lane, and how racist Lane was to Olsen. Hell, he is so bad that even Harpy a Saint compared to him," said Cat.

"Wow, I heard how much you dislike Lois," said Kara.

"True, but General Lane is a really nasty person. And to hate aliens when his own wife is an alien," said Cat.

"Superman once advised Lois to become a superhero, but she rather stay a journalist," said Kara. "Thank you Miss Grant, I need to go help Director Danvers. I will see you later," said Kara, flying away.

"I need to go as well, L Corp awaits," smiled Lena, walking towards Cat and hugging her mentor.

"You know that my doors are always open to you, Lena? Us strong women have to stick together, and young CEOs could really use some advice from an older female CEO," said Cat.

Lena smiled. "Thanks! It would've been harder for me without your advice, Miss Grant," said Lena.

"Cat, you can call me Cat, Lena, after all, I've known you for years," said Cat. Lena smiled, leaving the office, thinking to explore whether her mother was now linked to any anti alien groups, possibly even known bigots like General Lane.

When both Kara and Lena left, Cat began working on some article she planned to write herself, only to then realize that she called Lois an alien. She liked to tease Lois since Lois has shown before to possess some Kryptonian powers, so Cat thought Lois was also a Kryptonian, but she now remembered that Supergirl told that a Kryptonian can make a non Kryptonian person to become a Kryptonian.

"Clark Kent is Superman?" Cat realized, and then began laughing, remembering how clumsy the reporter was.

When Kara returned to the DEO, she noticed that Alex and General Lane were shouting at one another. "Oh, hey Kara, Alex and Non agreed on a place where the trade would take place," said Winn.

"This isn't over, Agent Danvers," said General Lane.

"It's Acting Director Danvers, General. The President did tell you that I am to be reinstated as the Acting Director," said Alex. "Dismissed."

"That might be true, for now, but I will accompany you, since I don't trust you with handling such a sensitive operation," said General Lane.

Alex glared at him. She then ordered the DEO agents to prepare Astra to move her to the location.

When Kara, Alex, the DEO agents, General Lane, and his soldiers arrived at the location, they saw Non landing on the opposite side of the deserted street.

"Show us the prisoner," said Alex. Non smiled and lifted Hank in his arms. Alex nodded, and opened the cuffs on Astra, still holding a Kryptonite knife in her hand to insure that Astra would not escape before Hank has reunited with his fellow agents.

Non also released Hank, who then walked slowly towards his colleagues. Once he and Astra passed one another, they looked at each other, and then continued walking.

"Hank!" Alex said happily, seeing that Hank made it to safety.

The group then saw a large group of Kryptonians appear in the sky. "It's a trap," said Kara.

"You were foolish to come here," said Non.

"No, let them go, today we have truce, but tomorrow we will be enemies once more. I will honor the prisoner exchange. Men, stand down," said Astra.

"As you wish, General, but I do want to give these humans a surprise," smiled Non, taking a gun, and before anyone could react, flew towards Hank, pointed his gun at him, released fire, and then flew towards Astra.

"Well played, Non," said Astra, as the rogue Kryptonians flew away.

"Um, Hank?" Kara asked. Everyone looked at Hank, whose back got larger and turned white.

"You are an alien! Take down this traitor," said General Lane, pointing his gun at Hank.

"You will have to go through me first," said Alex, standing in front of Hank.

Alex and Lane continued glaring at one another. But before either of them did anything, they saw a small plane land on the street. A woman exited it.

"Madam President," said General Lane, "This man, this thing impersonated Hank Henshaw, and took command of the DEO,"

"I can see that," said General Lane, "But you have to let him go. Hank, or whoever his real name is-"

"J'onn, I am the last Green Martian," said Hank, transforming into a Green Martian. "My name is J'onn J'onzz."

"I refuse to work with an alien," said General Lane.

"You will because I order you to, but I can see how people might be unwilling to work with an alien," said President Olivia. "Still, he will remain unharmed, and will continue working at the DEO, but I think that we should have a human take the role as a Director,"

"My daughter Lucy can manage the DEO," suggested General Lane.

"While Major Lane is certainly talented, she does not know DEO as well as other people who actually already work at the DEO. No, I think Agent Danvers would make a better choice," said President Olivia.

"Madam President?" Alex asked.

"While I know that you got alien Kryptonian powers, not sure how exactly, you are still a human, at least as far as I am concerned, even with your Kryptonian abilities, so you will be the new Director," said President Olivia. "As for you, J'onn J'onzz of Mars, I would like to discuss many things in person."

General Lane left with other soldiers, while President Olivia Marsdin and J'onn flew to Washington to discuss the future of the DEO and other matters.

"I, I am not sure what to do," said Alex, stunned at this new development. Now only now she became full Director of the DEO, but also her mentor was now gone, left to talk about important matters with the President.

"Don't worry Alex, I am sure that you will be a great Director! Now we can have unlimited pizza parties," said Kara.

"Um, no. Go home Kara, our work is done, and you have work tomorrow," said Alex.

"Yes, Director Danvers," said Kara, smiling, before flying away. Alex just shook her head.

Next day, Alex released Maggie from the DEO care, and continued working as the new Director of the DEO. She made a few calls to Hank to ask him a few questions, but otherwise did all her work herself.

"Morning to Winn," said Alex, waking Winn, who was peacefully sleeping at his computer desk. "Miss Grant is waiting for you, it's already eight," said Alex.

"Shit," said Winn.

"Don't worry, I can drop you off at CatCo," said Alex. After dropping off Winn at his place of work, Alex returned to the DEO, and worked for many more hours.

When Maggie left the DEO, she returned to work, trying not to do much physical activity that day. She stayed in her car, trying to find any criminal activity.

In the evening, she heard some fighting, and saw a woman sitting on the ground, hugging her purse, while a man dressed in black clothes and a hoodie fought three robbers. After a brief fight, the robbers ran away.

"I won't charge you, since you were clearly protecting her," said Maggie. The man nodded, helped the woman stand up.

When she walked away, Maggie saw the man's face. "Are you kidding me? Olsen?" Maggie asked, realizing that the man in the hoodie was James Olsen.

"Detective Sawyer, I was trying to help, and I did save that woman," said James.

"Nah uh, you don't get to play the hero, since next time you will be the one who will get injured and I would need to save your sorry ass from some robbers," said Maggie.

James took of his hood, and looked at Maggie. "Then perhaps I would need a better equipment," said James.

"So what, you want to be another Batman?" Maggie asked.

"No, not Batman, I just want to save and protect people, guard them, and not intimidate some criminals," said James.

"I will be watching you, and you better not give me a reason to arrest you," said Maggie. James just walked away from her.

When her day ended, Maggie drove her car to Alex's apartment.

Alex was getting ready to go to bed, when she heard a knock on the door. She quietly took a gun form a table, and slowly approached the door, looking who was at the other side of the door.

Alex sighed with relief, seeing that it was only Maggie, who was holding a pizza container, and making a funny face.

Alex opened the door. "Hungry?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," said Alex, smiling. "Come on in. Please ignore the pajamas. So, is there a case you want to work on together?"

Maggie looked at Alex. "Actually I did not come here to talk about work. I came here to talk to you," said Maggie.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, but you see, I got injured while fighting those Kryptonians and almost died," said Maggie.

"I would not let you die," said Alex. Maggie smiled.

"After you left, I lay in the hospital bed, thinking. I was so stupid. I realized that you had feelings for me, and you wanted to be with me, and I was the person who made you realize that you liked women. I realized that life is too short, and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss, and I just want to kiss you, Alex," said Maggie.

She leaned forward, held Alex's face in her hands, and kissed Alex.

The two women broke the kiss. "So are you saying you like me? That's what I got," said Alex, looking at Maggie, who just smiled, showing her dimples.

Alex then held Maggie's face in her hands, kissing Maggie. The two continued kissing, with their tongues touching the other. The pair was kissing for five minutes until they accidentally lost balance and fell on the floor.

"Bedroom?" Alex asked. Maggie smiled.

"Yes," said Maggie as the two women went to the bed, and fell on it in a heavy embrace, still kissing.

A/N: And so Alex and Maggie began dating. There will not be a break up.

I thought it would be interesting to have Non reveal that Hank was a Martian, since Non had technology to realize that Hank was really a Martian.

And since in season 2 Cat does know Olivia, here Cat helped Kara and Alex. Cat is smart, and she finally made a connection that Clark is Superman, although she is now already suspicious that Kara is Supergirl.

Alex and Winn working together, where Winn does the IT work, since Winn eventually did join the DEO. Maggie also knowing about James and his desire to become a hero is also interesting to write.


	12. Toyman

Kara had a good day. She was flying in the air, smiling, since she just saved a small kitten that had managed to climb on a tree but was unable to get down. Nothing was happening, and since it was early in the morning, most people were either asleep or driving, trying to get to work.

Kara decided to visit her sister and hug her, and maybe even watch a movie together. Frozen seemed good, yes, Kara wanted to watch Frozen with Alex. And so with the intention of watching that movie, Kara flew towards Alex's window, opened it, and climbed inside.

"Hey Alex," said Kara, but no one answered her. Kara looked around and saw many articles of clothing scattered everywhere. "Oh wow, Alex made such a mess,"

Kara walked towards the bedroom and opened the door. Kara was right to assume that Alex was still in bed, since Alex wasn't in either the living room or kitchen. And so Kara opened the bedroom door, only to find that Alex and Maggie were lying next to one another, kissing.

Kara just opened her mouth, freezing in space. Lucky for Kara, both Alex and Maggie were hiding behind bed sheets.

"Kara!" Alex said.

"Oh, hey Little Danvers," said Maggie.

"I," said Kara.

"Kara, you should have knocked," said Alex. Alex and Maggie stopped kissing, and while still hiding under the sheets, looked at horrified Kara.

"I, I didn't know that you would be spending time with Maggie," said Kara, quickly closing her eyes. "You know what? I will see you later, Alex, Maggie. I hear there is another kitten that needs saving."

Kara turned around and flew out of the window, leaving Alex and Maggie lying in bed, unsure how to react to Kara finding out about their new relationship.

"Maggie, I, I did not know that Kara would arrive," said Alex.

"Don't apologize, babe. We were just interrupted, that's all. But I am still in the mood to spend some quality time with you," said Maggie, grinning, showing her dimples to Alex.

Alex smirked, leaned closer, and began kissing Maggie. The couple rolled towards the edge of the bed, and lost balance, falling on the floor.

"Ouch," said Alex, while Maggie began laughing at their misfortunes that morning. The girlfriends decided not to bother standing up and continued kissing on the floor, still hugging one another.

Later that day, Kara was working at CatCo, trying to forget how she saw Alex and Maggie in the bed together. While she was supportive of Alex having a life of her own, and being happy, Kara did not want to know any details of how Alex liked to spend her time with Maggie.

"Hey Kara," said Lucy, approaching Kara's desk.

"Hey Lucy. Are you here to see James?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, but I moved to the National City and decided to visit you. I know that you've lived here for a while, and could tell me about the city, and also I wasn't sure what to do yet. My apartment is not yet ready, and I needed someone to talk to," said Lucy.

"Okay, James works over there," said Kara.

"Kara, I know where James works, but I want to have a friend who is not my ex or maybe not so ex Jimmy Olsen," said Lucy. "Besides, I liked the game night, and wanted to share my thoughts about it."

"Oh, cool," said Kara.

"Well, I did like playing Trivia, monopoly, and poker but I had a thought, and you can say no, but what about playing some more daring games, no pun intended, like Truth or Dare, or Have You Ever? Those would be more adult games, and they could be a great way for the group to further bond, learning about embarrassing information and facts," said Lucy.

"I don't know. I remember Alex playing Truth and Dare during her first year at college, and I was scared after one of those games, learning not so innocent facts about my sister's college friends, as well as watching some definitely non PG dares," said Kara.

Lucy laughed. "Those games could be fun, and since we would have a group of friends and not total strangers, we would still respect other places and not ask for inappropriate truths or dares," said Lucy.

Kara and Lucy then talked a bit more about Kara's first and only experience with Truth and Dare when Alex invited her in college. As they were talking, Cat noticed that Kara was talking to Lucy, and walked out of her office.

"Kiera, I need this delivered," said Cat, showing Kara some document. Kara stood up from her chair and walked away. "Hello Baby Lane, I am surprised to see you here," said Cat.

"I came here to visit Kara," said Lucy.

"Ah yes, the joys of young adults, talking about inappropriate things. How about we talk about more adult things in my office, like life in the National City," said Cat.

"I, sure, I can do that, Cat," said Lucy, following Cat to Cat's office. Cat sat on her sofa, with Lucy sitting on the opposite side, facing Cat.

"So what does a bright young lawyer like you is doing here in the National City? I heard you were doing some good work for the military," said Cat.

"Yes, I am working as a lawyer and Captain, but sometimes I feel that I don't accomplish much, especially with so many old men thinking that because I am a pretty lady, I am not also a smart person," said Lucy.

"Some men are like that," said Cat. "And yet you are the smart and the pretty one among the Lane sisters,"

"Tell that to Lois, she likes to tell me every time I meet about all her journalism awards she received," said Lucy.

"Yes, that's the Lois I remember," said Cat. "Where do you see yourself in five years, Lucy?"

"I, wait, is this a job interview?" Lucy asked.

"Do you want it to be? You are a capable woman, and I could use a person of your talent to help me," said Cat.

Cat and Lucy continued talking. Kara returned to her desk, and noticed that both James and Winn were watching the conversation their boss had with the younger Lane.

"She is smiling, I cannot believe Miss Grant actually smiled," said Winn. "Kara, can you tell us what they are talking about?"

"I can, but it would be a horrible invasion of privacy," said Kara. Just when Kara sat in her chair, the news report showed a horrible tragedy with Winn Schott Sr's name appearing on the screen.

"Winn Schott Sr, better known as the Toyman, escaped prison," the journalist began his report, but Winn quickly walked towards the TV and turned it off, before walking away from his desk, disappearing.

Kara followed her friend, and found Winn sitting on the floor in an empty room. "Hey Winn, Winn!" Kara said.

"He, that monster, he escaped prison," said Winn.

"Don't worry, I will catch him," said Kara.

"Kara, you don't understand, this man who used to be my father, he is very dangerous," said Winn.

"Winn, Winn, look at me. You don't have to deal with this alone. You have me, and many other friends who would help and protect you," Winn looked at Kara and smiled.

"Alright, let's get back to your desk," said Kara, helping Winn to stand up. When they returned, Kara noticed a few Agents standing by the elevator.

"Mister Schott, we need to speak with you. My name is Agent Cameron Chase," said Agent Chase, showing her FBI credentials.

Kara quickly texted Alex and then looked at Cameron, who took Winn to speak with her in an empty office room. Alex arrived a minute later in her black uniform with her black leather jacket, wearing glasses.

"Alex, thank Rao you arrived here so quickly. I am concerned, Winn is scared because his evil father escaped prison, and now this Agent wants to talk to Winn," said Kara. "I just don't know what to do,"

"Luckily, you have me," said Alex. She walked towards the room where Cameron was talking to Winn.

"Excuse me, I am conducting an investigation about the possible whereabouts of Toyman," said Agent Chase.

"I know, but you don't have jurisdiction over this case," said Alex, asserting her authority. She only ever liked to listen to her former boss, Hank Henshaw, and Alex disliked trying others to command her.

Agent Chase just showed her badge. "I know who you are, Director Danvers, and while the DEO is a Federal Agency, it fights alien threats, not domestic ones," said Cameron.

"True, but no matter the threat, when it directly involves the life of one of my agents, I have jurisdiction," said Alex. Kara, Winn, and Cameron looked at her.

"With all due respect, and I don't think I have much for you, Director Danvers, Winn Schott is not a member of the DEO," said Cameron.

"Yes he is. From this moment onward, Winn Schott Jr is an Agent of the DEO, and thus my responsibility," said Alex, smirking. Agent Chase glared.

"Fine, you win, but this only means we will work together to stop this threat," said Cameron.

"I am fine with that, you can even do all the necessary things you do to stop and catch this Toyman, but I will make sure that you don't mistreat my Agent. Remember, just because his father is evil does not make Agent Winn Schott Jr also evil," said Alex.

Later that day, Alex and Cameron sat in their vehicles, waiting for Winn to contact his father to try to bait him so that they could arrest the Toyman. And while the Toyman did show up, he realized that he was being watched, and his toys caused chaos, so that the Toyman could escape.

As the Toyman was ready to run away, he saw that Kara in her Supergirl costume landed on top of a large toy box. "It's over, Toyman," said Kara.

"Or is it? For a such powerful superhero, you are extremely dumb," said Toyman, pressing a button on a remote control. The top of the box opened, and Kara began sinking in the quicksand, unable to escape.

"I will get you," said," Kara.

"Oh, but I doubt that. The more you struggle, the quicker you will sink, and I doubt that even you can survive long without air," said the Toyman, ready to depart.

"Freeze," said Alex, as she and Cameron pointed their guns at Toyman.

"Hello there," said Toyman, "As you can see, you can either save your precious Supergirl, or catch me,"

Kara tried to move, but sank further, with her legs disappearing in the sand. "Goodbye Supergirl, it was nice seeing you," said Toyman, as he dropped a small test tube on the floor, covering the room with a grey smoke, enabling him to escape.

Alex knew she should have gone after Toyman, but she just had to save her sister. Alex used the smoke to fly towards Kata; she knew that no one would notice her flying, and thus she would preserve her secret identity.

As Alex hovered above her sister, Kara sank further. "It doesn't work, I am not sure what to do," said Kara. Alex grabbed Kara's arm but the pull only led to Kara sinking even further into the sand.

"Kara, I am sorry. Hold on, I will think of a way to save you," said Alex.

Kara stopped moving, wanting to slow down the sinking. "Wait, I know, of course, I was so stupid," said Kara as she used her freeze breath to freeze the sand around her. When the sand solidified, Kara flexed her muscles, and destroyed the now solid sand, escaping her confinement.

While Kata and Alex helped to clear the warehouse from all the dangerous toys that the Toyman activated upon leaving the facility, and also saving the many lives of various people who came with Alex and Cameron, the Toyman was walking away from the factory with Winn.

"You know, we could be a family once again, Winn. You will just do what I tell you to do, and we will accomplish much," said Winn Schott Sr, while pointing the gun at his son's back.

"Dad, I will never join you, and you will go to prison," said Winn, but continued walking, since he was scared for his life.

"Oh but you will help me, if you value the lives of your friends," threatened Toyman.

"Where are we going?" Winn asked his father.

"Far away from here," said Toyman, directing his son towards a van, from which Toyman planned to escape. "Now, get in there,"

Winn complied and climbed inside the van. He then looked behind his father and quickly closed the door of the van.

"What are you trying to accomplish with that?" Toyman asked, but before he could further threaten his son, a motorcycle collided with him and threw the criminal on the ground.

The driver jumped from the motorcycle, and quickly disarmed Toyman before he could use his gun on other people. "Toyman, you are under arrest," said Maggie, cuffing Toyman. She then read Toyman his rights.

Winn opened the door of the van, knowing that it was safe to do that now. "Thanks Maggie," said Winn.

"You are welcome Winn. Any friend of Alex is a friend of mine. Besides, it is my job to catch criminals and make sure that people are protected, so I did accomplish both," said Maggie. "Alex knew that Toyman could have a contingency to escape the warehouse, and in case he escaped, and neither Supergirl nor Powergirl could catch him, I would catch this man."

"Fools, it is only a matter of time before I escape prison again," said Toyman.

"And we will get you again," said Maggie.

Maggie then called Alex, and told her about Toyman. Both Alex and Cameron arrived shortly; Cameron took Toyman into custody. "Thank you Detective Sawyer for helping us to catch this dangerous man," said Cameron.

"I am glad to help, but I was just doing my job,"

"Yeah, but it was my job, since Winn is an Agent of the DEO, and I had jurisdiction over this case," said Alex.

"Technically we had a joint jurisdiction, since both of us are Federal Agents," said Cameron. "Still, I appreciate the help of catching him,"

Cameron drove with Toyman away, leaving Alex and Maggie standing next to Winn. "Do you argue about jurisdiction with every pretty lady, Danvers?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, I did have jurisdiction in this case, but, wait, are you jealous? I, Maggie, you are my girlfriend, you don't need to be jealous, I only like you, and only you," said Alex, approaching Maggie and kissing her.

"Aww, you two are so sweet. You are my favorite couple," said Winn. Alex glared at Winn.

Next day, Winn and Alex stood in CatCo; Winn was packing his things from his desk. "Hobbit, can we speak, you and I, alone?" Cat said to Winn.

Cat and Winn walked to Cat's office, where they sat on opposite sofas.

"Miss Grant, I am sorry, but I will work for Alex. She helped me today by recruiting me, and I even if she hadn't done that, I -"

"I have one question. If you leave CatCo, will you be able to help Supergirl more?" asked Cat.

"Yes, he will," said Alex, entering the office. "I am sorry Miss Grant, but I wanted to assert jurisdiction so that I could help Winn in trying to catch his father, and making him an Agent was the only way to do so. But yes, while I cannot tell you anything else, Winn will be helping Supergirl,"

"Well then, enjoy your work with Miss Danvers," said Cat.

"Thank you, Miss Grant. It really liked working for you, and if you ever need any tech help, I will help you," said Winn.

Winn stood up, and followed Alex. The two people entered the elevator, as Kara kept watching her sister, and her friend leave the floor.

"Your sister is an amazing woman," said Cat.

"Yeah, I know," said Kara, smiling.

"Well, don't get all smiley here, get back to work," said Cat.

"Yes, Miss Grant," said Kara, walking towards her desk, and continuing working.

A/N: I wanted to have some Alex and Winn bonding, especially since Alex and Winn share a sibling dynamic. Since Winn is working for the DEO in season 2 and 3, I thought that Toyman episode would be a good place where Winn could start working for the DEO.

I plan for every major character to have an evil counterpart, like Kara and Astra. Lena will have Lillian and Morgan Edge as her primary antagonists. Maggie's father will also show up later, and he will not be pleasant.

Supercorp first kiss should be chapter 22, and before that Kara and Lena might get increasingly jealous when the other will be interacting with other people. I think the whole story will be 50 chapters (Myriad = 33, Medusa = 44, finale 45 – 50).

I am also thinking about a sequel with White Martians, Reign, and Mon El and Daxamites as villains (although Mon El would be more of a frat boy antagonist and not a true villain).


	13. White Martians

Winn stood in the DEO training room, with his fists pointing at Alex.

"Change your leg positions," said Alex, ready to train the new DEO agent.

"Are you sure that I need to do this?" Winn asked as Alex advanced towards him, and with one swift motion, moved her leg, touching Winn's. Winn lost balance and fell on the ground.

"Director Danvers, I am Director Danvers to you right now! Listen up, video game man, even if you won't be a field agent, you still have to know enough skills to fight the enemy forces," said Alex.

"Aww, come on Alex," said Winn, slowly standing up.

"Director Danvers!" Alex quickly used her hands to touch Winn first in the hand, then on his shoulder and then with a light kick on his stomach, Winn fell on the ground again.

"Again. You are not even trying," said Alex. Winn stood up, and assumed a defensive posture.

Two hours later, the door to the room opened, and Maggie entered. She immediately chuckled, since seeing that Winn was now running away from her girlfriend, who wasn't amused at Winn's still lack of any experience at fighting made Alex quite grumpy.

"Exit! Thanks, I love you Maggie, but in a friend way," said Winn quickly, running away from the room. Alex chased him to the entrance, but stopped, deciding to give Winn a break.

"It seems that I missed quite a funny event," said Maggie, approaching Alex. "If I knew that you would be training Winn today, I would have come here much earlier."

Alex smiled. "Can you believe it? Even Kara showed more progress in her first two hours of fighting me, and Winn is just so scared of even touching me," said Alex.

"To give him credit though, Winn does seem to be rather scared of you," said Maggie.

"What? I am not scary, am I?" Alex asked.

"Not to me, and I doubt that Kara is really afraid of you, but to others, you are Agent, sorry, Director Danvers, a badass woman who can defeat practically anyone, even if not using your powers, you can defeat any agent here," said Maggie, "So yes, Winn would be scared."

"I don't know, I mean, yes, I am a badass, and everybody knows that, but others are not terrified when fighting me, but Winn was," said Alex.

"Maybe you are protective of Winn and don't want him to get hurt, so you train him much more," said Maggie.

"Well, yes, duh, Winn is the most inexperienced fighter at the DEO ever recruited, and even I was just a party girl, studying at med school, and I knew how to fight better than Winn does," said Alex.

"Party girl," laughed Maggie.

"Hey, not funny," said Alex.

"Oh, it is quite funny. But it would be even funnier to see you actually be a party girl," said Maggie.

Alex froze. "No," said Alex. "Maggie, no,"

"Maggie, yes," said Maggie. "Let's see a video from your party days, and then maybe this would improve Winn's own anxieties, since he won't be as scared of training with you."

"Maggie," Alex looked at Maggie, opening her eyes a bit wider.

"Your puppy pout won't work on me, babe. Alright, how about this, if we show Winn a video from your past, I will let you use this on me tonight," said Maggie, showing her handcuffs.

"Oh, kinky," said Alex, laughing. "Alright, but you have to make sure that only the three of us will see a video about my party days," said Alex.

"Deal," said Maggie. The couple then went to find where Winn run off to, so that they could ask him to find a video from Alex's college days. Alex remembered that she remained a party girl in her first week at the DEO, much to frustration of her former boss and mentor Hank; there had to be some DEO video recording of her acting rather silly in the DEO archives.

While Alex and Maggie went to speak with Winn, Kara and Lena were having lunch at an expensive Italian restaurant. "Are you sure you are going to eat all that, Kara?" Lena asked, seeing that Kara ordered two large lasagnas and three large pizzas.

"Yup. Food is good," said Kara, starting to eat two pizza slices at the same time. Some grease fell on the table, and some oil spilled on Kara's plate. Kara's mouth was red in places.

While Kara was eating her large order, Lena was slowly and gently eating her salad and a steak she ordered.

"Sorry, I am just so hungry," said Kara, eating two more slices of pizza at once. Lena just smiled.

"Oh no, that's ok. To be honest, I am kind of envious of you, since you appear to be quite fit, and yet you eat all this junk," said Lena. Kara immediately stopped eating and looked at Lena as if Kara was a hurt puppy.

"I am sorry Kara; I did not mean to say it in a negative way. It's just this kind of food has so many calories, that I am amazed that you manage to stay in shape," said Lena.

"I have a fast metabolism?" Kara said.

Lena shook her head, and continued eating her own meal. "It's nice for us to spend some time together. I rarely had any friends before, besides Lex, and well, he turned out to be a bad Luthor," said Lena.

"You will always have me, Lena. I will always protect you, and don't think that just because your brother is evil, that you are evil," said Kara. Lena smiled.

Kara and Lena continued their lunch. Some waiter turned on a TV to see the news of what was happening in the National City.

"My name is Senator Crane, and I disagree with the alien friendly President we have now," said Senator Crane. "We have to have better border security. I propose to build a dome around Earth so that aliens would be unable to enter our planet,"

The Senator continued to give a speech on her views about aliens living on the planet.

"Can you believe her? She wants to isolate this planet from other aliens? I mean, granted, some aliens are bad and dangerous, but most of them aren't and they likely just want to have a normal life, or in some cases, even save others from harm," said Lena.

"I agree; Senator Crane's views are rather extreme. Humans should know how to defend against hostile aliens, but humans should not isolate themselves from aliens. I believe that humans and aliens can coexist," said Kara.

"Like you and me," smiled Lena.

"Yeah, we are just two friendly human buddies, but if one of us were an alien, sure, we would still be friends," said Kara, smiling, as she looked at Lena.

"I agree," said Lena. Kara resumed eating her food, while Lena listened to what Senator Crane was saying.

"As I was saying," said Senator Crane, as suddenly the ground shook, and a large monster creature attacked the public.

"Um, Kara, I think that I need to use a bathroom," said Lena. Kara nodded. When Lena returned two minutes later, she saw a note on a table.

"Sorry, had to run, Miss Grant called, and she wanted me to help her with some work," read the note. Lena then looked at the TV where she saw Supergirl flying towards the monster who was causing panic on the streets.

"Go get it, Kara," said Lena quietly, smiling as her friend and hero punched the creature. Lena paid for the food, and called her driver, so that she could return to work.

Meanwhile, Kara was fighting the monster. It proved to be quite strong, much stronger than an average alien Kara encountered when working with the DEO, and while this alien didn't seem to be quite as strong as a Kryptonian, it was still very strong.

Kara flew towards the monster, but it remained still. Then, it phased through Kara.

"What?" Kara was caught off guard, and the creature used this opportunity to throw a punch, sending Kara away.

Kara fell on the ground. The creature approached her, but someone punched it hard. The creature fell and screamed at its opponent.

"Hank? What are you doing here?" Kara asked, seeing her former boss in his Green Martian form.

"I was visiting National City with the President, wanting to talk to her about her views, and after seeing an attack, I came here to help," said Hank.

Kara smiled, and stood up. Kara and Hank then flew towards the alien. "Careful Supergirl, we are fighting a White Martian, and they are very dangerous. They have all the powers that the Green Martians have," said Hank.

The creature saw Hank and flew towards an area of abandoned houses, where it blended with surroundings. "I see, this White Martian wanted to avoid fighting both of us. I do wonder what Alex is doing that stopped her from coming to aid us," said Hank.

Kara flew around the crowd, reassuring them that the monster was gone. "Now, please remain calm," said Kara.

"Look, another monster," said one person in the crowd.

"No, this man is not a monster. He is a Green Martian, and the last remaining member of his race. The White Martians destroyed his people, and he is now protecting humans from hostile alien threats," said Kara.

After the people left, Hank changed into his human form and approached Senator Crane. "Senator, I wanted to speak with you," said Hank.

"I was just talking about aliens, and you are an alien. Look at you, Green Martian, you are not even just some dangerous, you are from the same planet as that creature that attacked me," said Senator Crane.

"Crane, I would've hoped that you'd be more grateful towards the man who saved your life," said the President as she approached the Senator.

"Madame President, this man is an alien, who came from the same planet as that creature. That other Martian might have been here because it followed this Martian from their home planet of Mars," said Crane.

"Now, now, ladies, let's not fight among ourselves like third graders. We are all powerful women, who are all trying to make the world a better place," said Cat, smiling towards Olivia.

"Hello Cat," said Olivia.

"Cat Grant," said Senator Crane.

"Senator Crane," said Cat, "I know that you are concerned with alien threats, but not all aliens are bad. Some, like Supergirl or this Green Martian are on our side, and I know that most aliens are peaceful."

"And how do you know that, Cat?" Crane asked.

"Well, for one, I talked to Detective Maggie Sawyer on numerous occasions, and she knows the alien community very well," said Cat, smirking.

"I suggest then, for this Detective Sawyer to provide some testimony on what she knows about aliens in National City, without disclosing any personal information, of course. As a member of the police force of this city, I am sure she knows a lot about various aliens, information that could be useful for us to know, so that we can make conclusions about just how many hostile and friendly aliens actually reside on this planet," said Senator Crane.

"I agree with Senator Crane, I think it would be a good idea for me to speak with this Detective Sawyer, but since we are dealing with security, I will speak with her directly, since it's my job to protect the people of this country," said President Marsdin.

"Fine, but this does not change my opinion on the aliens and that they are dangerous," said Senator Crane, walking to her car.

"I don't like her," said Kara.

"People are like that, Supergirl, sometimes they are nice, sometimes they are mean, but for the most part, most people try to do good, at least in their subjective view of what they perceive as good. Senator Crane is well meaning, but she is misguided, and I am sure that after talking to Maggie she would change her views," said Cat.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Wait, why are you and Detective Sawyer on first name basis?" Kara asked.

"Oh, Maggie? We slept a few times, but neither of us was looking for a relationship," said Cat, walking away from Kara, who stood with open mouth, horrified.

"Cat and Maggie? I need to tell Alex," Kara said, flying to the DEO, while Hank shook his head.

He decided to visit a local alien bar he heard so much from other aliens, but they were hesitant to tell him any details about it. Luckily, once he changed to his Green Martian form, he easily entered an alien club. He felt tired, having spent last few weeks discussing various matters with the President, and now Hank wanted to relax. It helped that he didn't have the responsibility of running the DEO.

While Hank in his Martian form sat at a table in the alien bar, Kara flew to the DEO, and ran around, checking where her sister was. When she finally found Alex, she found Alex sitting with Maggie and Winn, laughing at how silly Alex behaved during her first week as a DEO agent.

"That long hair looked good on you," said Kara. Three heads turned and looked at her.

"Kara!" Alex said, quickly pausing the video.

"It's okay Alex, I've seen you behaving much worse in high school," said Kara. "Speaking of behaving, I heard from Cat that Cat and Maggie, well, they slept,"

"So, are you jealous of me, Little Danvers?" Maggie asked, smiling and showing her dimples.

"Who, me? No! I don't like either of you like that, all I am saying is that you are dating Alex, and I want to make sure that you are serious, and not taking advantage of my sister," said Kara.

"Kara, I will never take advantage of Alex. She however, is planning to do so tonight," said Maggie, showing her handcuffs to Kara. Alex was blushing.

"And, she is gone," said Alex, seeing a hole in the wall.

"I will see you Alex," said Winn. "Thanks for moral support,"

Winn quickly left the room. "Kara can be so silly sometimes," said Maggie. Alex put a hand over Maggie's shoulders.

"Yeah, so we meet at nine tonight?" Alex asked.

"Yup," said Maggie, winking. She then stood up and walked away, since Maggie needed to get back to work.

Winn returned to his work desk, where he saw James standing next to the desk. "Hey Winn," said James.

"Oh, hey James, how can I help you?" Winn asked.

"I came to see you, since you quit CatCo. I understand, you get to do more tech stuff here, and you can directly help Kara, but I miss having the three of us spending time at CatCo, trying to find some bad guys for Kara to fight," said James.

"Yeah, I remember," said Winn.

"Cool. So, what does this equipment do?" James asked.

"It can track some alien and other hostile activity, but the DEO agents don't have manpower to investigate every single one of them, especially if it does not deal with alien threats," said Winn.

"Alright, how about this one?" James asked, seeing a small red dot.

"I think there is a robbery of a small grocery store, but the DEO is unlikely to intervene. A lot of DEO agents actually have to stay here to protect the base from the rogue White Martian," said Winn.

"Alright. Thanks for intel," said James. James left. He climbed on his motorcycle and drove to the area where a few men were robbing a grocery store. He put on a black mask on his head and took a baseball bat.

Kara and Alex soon reunited at the DEO main room, wanting to brief the other on what has transpired that day. Hank visited, since he wanted to see life at the DEO and how it changed during his absence.

"Hank," said Alex, smiling. She flew towards Hank and hugged him.

"Alex," said Hank, smiling proudly at his Earth daughter.

"Director, or I guess Mister Henshaw, Sir, you won't believe what I've seen today," said Winn.

Alex glared at Winn.

"Winn, you promised not to tell anyone about that video," said Alex. "But Hank obviously knows, he did recruit me to the DEO, so he had to handle all my silly and party behavior during my first week at the DEO,"

"Ah yes, I remember how you actually managed to make every single agent, including yourself, drunk. I was lucky that day since I was at the meeting with General Lane," said Hank.

"Aww, Alex we should have a drunk party again! Wait, I know what we can do! Yes, I am a genius, how about we play drinking games, a Truth or Dare with drinks, or maybe Have You Ever," said Winn.

Alex shook her head. "It's actually a great idea. Lucy and I talked recently, and she suggested that we play some serious games at a Game Night," said Kara.

"Leave me out of all this," said Hank.

Hank went to speak with Senator Crane, who scheduled to meet with him at the DEO, so that Hank could show how the DEO could protect humans from hostile aliens, while at the same time respecting the rights of the many more peaceful aliens.

"This place is magnificent," said Senator Crane, as she walked in the DEO, looking at all the tech, as Hank was giving her the tour.

"This place might not seem much, but it can handle just about any alien threat, and when that fails, we have two Kryptonians to help us," said Hank.

"How interesting, yes, how interesting," said the Senator as she threw a lighter at Hank. Hank backed off, freezing at seeing fire in front of him.

"Ah yes, you are the last Green Martian. I came here to investigate this planet, and I was glad to find the only survivor of your race," said the White Martian, changing into her true form.

The White Martian punched Hank, throwing him at the nearby wall. Hank hit the wall, destroying a portion of it, and landing in an adjacent room.

The White Martian then flew, hitting Hank multiple times, trying to make sure to stay constantly on offensive, so that Hank could not go on counter offensive.

"Hank!" Kara cried, flying towards the fighting Martians. The White Martian smirked, punching Kara in the face, and sending her flying towards the wall.

"Kara, what's going on, oh god," said Winn, seeing White Martian, who briefly looked at Winn, but then continued punching Hank.

"Get of him," said Alex, flying into the room, and punching the White Martian. She then evaded all the punches that the White Martian threat at her, and then quickly, in rapid succession, hit the White Martian on its body.

The White Martian fell on the floor. Alex examined her opponent, and then looked at Hank.

"Alex," said Hank.

"Hank, don't worry, I dealt with the Martian," said Alex.

"Alex, behind you," said Hank. Before Alex could react, Hank punched the White Martian, which once again landed on the ground, this time not standing time.

Alex and Hank hugged. "You did good, Alex, but I have to leave you now. I have a long week ahead of me, as the President and I have a lot to discuss, but I have no doubt that you will run the DEO well," said Hank. Alex smiled.

"Um, guys, I found the real Senator Crane," said Winn. Kara, Alex, and Hank looked at one another and flew away, rescuing the Senator, who while she still felt threatened by the aliens, was grateful towards Hank and the two Kryptonians for rescuing her.

As Hank changed into his human form, and Kara flew off to CatCo, Alex got a text from Maggie. "Babe, come quick. I am concerned," read Maggie's text.

Alex flew towards the location that Maggie sent her, only to find a group of robbers tied up by the lamp post, with Maggie standing in front of them with her gun pointed at them to make sure they did not move. Next to Maggie lay James; his lip was bleeding, and he did not bother to move.

"Really? Olsen, really?" Alex said, walking towards James, and helping him to sit on the ground.

"I had a similar reaction. I mean, James Olsen, why did you do this, it was dangerous to fight these robbers, for a civilian, and especially without backup," said Maggie.

"I managed to defeat them," said James, finally sitting up.

"No, what you managed is to get yourself hurt," said Alex.

"So what was I supposed to do, then? I learned from Winn that there was a robbery in progress, and I had to do something, since the DEO couldn't be bothered to stop these guys," said James.

"Winn told you that?" Alex asked, hearing Winn saying "Oh, shit" in her ear piece.

"Yes, so? I actually saved the owner of the store from these thugs," said James.

Alex sighed and looked at Maggie.

"I will take this guys to the station," said Maggie, having the robbers walk towards her police car, and leaving Alex and James alone.

"I guess it's time for me to return to CatCo," said James but was unable to stand up, since Alex put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so mister. As a friend of Kara's, I don't want to see you get hurt because you act recklessly by trying to be a hero. But you will likely try this stunt again, so I have a better solution than to threaten you not to bother with your reckless heroics anymore," said Alex.

"Which is?" James asked.

"I will personally train you in combat," said Alex.

"No, I don't need any further training, I know martial arts," said James. Alex just glared.

That evening, Kara and Lena met once more, but since it was late, the pair decided to watch some movies, while Kara ordered three large pizzas much to Lena's amusement. Alex and Maggie had fun in Alex's apartment.

Hank returned to the alien bar, and ordered a drink. "Martians are rare visitors in here," said a woman, approaching Hank.

"I am a Green Martian, not a White one," said Hank.

"I know; I've seen you shape shift. Occasionally, a White Martian decides to come visit this bar, but they don't appear here frequently, since White Martians apparently are very isolationists, and I they don't tend to be pleasant to my customers," said the woman.

"Hank Henshaw, or J'onn J'onzz," said Hank.

"My name is Megan Morse," said the woman, putting a drink on the table. "It's on the house,"

Hank smiled as the woman left. In the bathroom, she changed into her White Martian formed; Megan looked sadly in her own reflection.

A/N: and so more Sanvers, more Supercorp dates. Maggie is getting more storylines here, since she is an interesting character, and I don't want her to only be Alex's girlfriend.

Lena though, she is a genius, and the next 10 or so chapters will not be about Lena trying to figure out that Kara is Supergirl, but that Kara and Lena mutually like one another. So, like Maggie, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl. Both Kara and Lena like one another, and the journey towards Supercorp in chapter 22 will be funny, sometimes with jealousy seen from both Kara and Lena.

Also, this chapter introduced other Martians, who will play a much bigger role in the sequel.

Next chapter will be about the alien fight club, only with already established Sanvers, but Supercorp (not actual couple in next chapter) will join them at the club trying to defeat Roulette.


	14. Alien Fight Club

Alex and Maggie were having a quiet lunch at a café located close the DEO HQ. "I heard that some aliens went missing," said Maggie, while using a spoon to get some Tiramisu in her mouth.

"I haven't heard about missing aliens, but then again, my job is to protect humans against hostile aliens, not defend the aliens," said Alex.

"Maybe you should expand the DEO's job to also help aliens?" Maggie suggested.

"Unfortunately, DEO's resources might now allow that, but I will contact Hank. I heard he'd been talking to President Marsdin, and maybe the President would expand our jurisdiction. But, protecting humans against aliens like Astra is still within my jurisdiction," said Alex.

"Hey," said Maggie.

Alex smiled. The couple continued eating at the café.

Ten minutes have passed. Suddenly, a group of men, dressed in black leather, wearing hoods, exited some car, and ran towards one alien, who was visibly an alien, due to having grey skin and some other facial differences. The alien froze in panic.

The group of men ran towards the alien and began beating him up, before using tasers on the alien. The electric charge knocked the alien on the ground.

Alex and Maggie looked at one another. They immediately stood up and ran out of the café. Unfortunately, Alex was wearing her civilian clothing, so she could not use her Kryptonian abilities.

"Leave this man alone," said Maggie, pointing her gun at the aliens.

"Make us," said one of the men who assaulted the alien, throwing a fist towards Maggie.

Maggie dodged it and then kicked the man in the stomach, knocking him. "I said leave him alone. Police," said Maggie, asserting her authority over the situation. She now had not only her gun drawn towards the bandits, but also her badge.

But the group of assaulters didn't submit, so Alex and Maggie had to fight the men. Due to Alex's strength and superior skill, as well as Maggie's training and athletic ability, the entire group was lying on the ground within one minute.

"That was easy," said Maggie, smiling.

"Look out," said Alex, throwing her arms around Maggie, pushing both of the away from the group of men.

"What the" Maggie looked at a newly arrived figure, who was about seven feet tall. He growled and then ran towards Alex and Maggie.

Alex instinctively put herself in front of Maggie and assumed a defensive stance. But while strong, Alex hadn't considered that her assailant would be almost as strong as she was.

"Draaga doesn't like you," said Draaga, the large alien, as he hit Alex in the stomach, pushing Alex a few meters away from Maggie.

Alex flew back towards Draaga, but the alien grabbed a nearby car, and slammed it in Alex's face. He then grabbed another car, and threw it at Maggie.

Alex caught the car, and gently put in on the ground, avoiding hurting her girlfriend.

When she put the car back on the ground, Draaga ran towards her and punched Alex again.

The fight continued for the next five minutes. Draaga then grabbed Maggie and jumped on the nearby building.

Alex flew towards him, careful not to hit the alien who kidnapped her girlfriend.

"You don't have anywhere else to go," said Alex, flying in the air, and looking at Draaga, who was laughing.

"Ha! Me Draaga, me very strong. But you are weak," said Draaga, as he threw Maggie from the building he was standing before jumping away.

"Maggie!" Alex cried as she flew towards her girlfriend, catching her in the air, and gently landing on the ground.

"My hero," smiled Maggie. Alex then put Maggie back on her feet, and they looked around.

"Um, that alien is gone. Those men must have kidnapped him, and I am pretty sure that this Draaga was helping them," said Alex.

"Yeah, but why would they kidnap and alien?" Maggie questioned, walking slowly towards the crime scene, only to find a dead alien, with bruises all over his body.

Alex and Maggie began investigating what happened to the alien. "I don't think those wounds were self-inflicted," said Maggie.

"Yeah, but why would he have those wounds?" Alex asked. They continued to examine the body of the dead alien, finding a tooth still stuck in his chest.

"Well, it appears that the attacker was an alien too," said Maggie. "I will go find more evidence, and then I will meet with you at your place."

Alex nodded. The two women parted; while Maggie took her motorcycle, Alex went into the alley, and quickly changed into her Powergirl suit, before flying to her sister's apartment, since apparently Kara wanted to speak with her.

"Kara," said Alex, seeing that her sister was walking from one corner of her apartment to another.

"Alex, help me, where should Lena and I go next? Should I invite her to the zoo to see some baby animals, or maybe we should go to the park and have picnic? Or maybe we should check L Corp's science laboratories again?" Kara quickened her pace, clearly panicking.

"Kara, you need to relax. I am sure that Lena will like any place you would invite her in," said Alex, approaching her sister, and hugging her. Kara immediately relaxed and smiled form Alex's comforting hands.

"Speaking of Lena, you should open the door, but please wait until I change from this costume," said Alex. Kara nodded, and chuckled at how quickly Alex changed from her Powergirl costume into wearing a shirt and pants.

After Alex changed, Kara opened the door, seeing Lena smiling at her. "Hi Lena, come in," said Kara. Lena entered, and saw Alex.

"Hello Alex. So Kara, how about we go to an Irish restaurant you told me about before," said Lena.

"But, but that place is expensive," said Kara, "I do want to go there at one point, but even making a reservation would take ages, like literally ages,"

Lena smiled. "Then it should make you happy, I believe, that I just bought that restaurant and we can go eat there at any time we wish," said Lena.

"Golly! That's so nice! But Lena, you don't have to be so extra," said Kara.

"Anything to make my best friend happy," said Lena. Both Kara and Lena looked in the other woman's eyes, and Alex seeing this got uncomfortable, since she felt that the two women were practically having such activities that she, as Kara's sister, should not be observing.

"Um, Kara, I think I should go. Yes, I will see you later," said Alex. She sighed, walking away from Kara's apartment, only for her phone to ring.

"Danvers," said Alex, "Oh hey Maggie,"

"I got a lead. Please wear something nice," said Maggie.

"Okay," said Alex, ending the phone call.

"See you Kara, Maggie and I are going out," said Alex, walking away from Kara's apartment, only to be stopped by curious Kara.

"Going out where? Can Lena and I come too? Please, Alex, please?" Kara said, pouting.

Alex chuckled. "Sure, but Maggie told to wear something nice," said Alex.

"Oh, golly! Yes, we can do this," said Kara. "Lena! We need to wear something nice to the place that Alex and Maggie are going,"

Alex face palmed. She just had to tell her sister about the "date" she was going with Maggie, and now the investigation disguised as a date would actually be a double date.

"Of course I will come Kara, but as your best friend, I recommend you wear something nice, a blue gown perhaps?" Lena said.

"Then you have to wear a green one, since it would match your eyes," said Kara, smiling towards Lena. Both women now bit their lip while looking at the other one.

"Kara, I will text you the address," said Alex, seeing that once again Kara and Lena were looking at the other women with raw passion. Feeling very uncomfortable, Alex promptly left the apartment.

Later, Kara and Alex each wore blue gowns, although Alex was wearing a slightly darker, closer to navy, gown. "Maggie said she will arrive shortly," said Alex.

"Lena texted that she is on her way," said Kara.

Maggie was the first to arrive, also wearing a sleeveless dark blue gown. Lena arrived ten minutes later, wearing an emerald gown.

"Wow, you look stunning Kara," said Lena.

"You too, you look so beautiful, Lena. You should dress like this more often," said Kara.

Alex and Maggie looked at one another. They knew that both of them dressed rather well, but both women were kind of jealous seeing Lena Luthor arriving in a custom made gown, wearing a diamond neckless, and gold ear rings.

"So where to now?" Kara asked. After Maggie pointed the direction, Kara and Lena went forward, and led the group, with Alex and Maggie walking behind.

"Are you sure they are not dating?" Maggie asked.

"They are not, but I was very uncomfortable today after witnessing them looking at one another in Kara's apartment. How neither yet realized that they both like each other is anyone's guess," said Alex. Maggie laughed.

The four women entered the building, and saw that many people were already present there. The building was some kind of a warehouse, with a large arena standing in the center of the building. Metal fences ran around the arena, shielding the guests from whatever or whoever would appear there.

"Kara, what are we doing here?" Lena asked.

"I am not sure exactly, I only heard Alex saying she was going here on a date with Maggie," said Kara.

"Kara, Maggie and I were going here undercover," said Alex, as Kara face palmed.

"Oh, oh! I thought that you were going somewhere fancy, and decided that Lena and I could join you two," said Kara.

"Kara, it's okay, I am always happy to help the fine officers of the National City," said Lena. The four women found a table and sat there, ordering drinks.

"So, why so many people arrived here today?" Kara asked.

"I had a tip that this place is some sort of a fight club," said Maggie.

A man approached the four women. "My, my, if it isn't the Lena Luthor herself. Funny seeing you here, Luthor," said Morgan Edge

"What do you want, Morgan?" Lena asked.

"Nothing, I am here to do some business with some other business people, but it appears that you wish to observe aliens fighting other aliens. To be honest, I am not surprised, you are a Luthor after all," said Edge

A woman approached the table and slapped him. "Ouch. Oh, hey Lillian Luthor," said Morgan Edge.

"Mother," said Lena.

"Hello Lena. I couldn't notice but over hear that Morgan verbally assaulted you," said Lillian.

"Yes, yes I did. You Luthors are all the same, hating all the aliens," said Morgan.

"As if you are a saint," said Lillian.

"I am a businessman, and I recognize that doing good business means that sometimes I need to do business with aliens," said Morgan, smirking.

Lillian and Morgan glared at one another, before walking in opposite directions.

"Kara, please believe me, I am nothing like my family. I respect aliens," said Lena.

"Lena, of course I believe you. I would trust you with my life," said Kara, smiling.

After the waitress brought drinks, and in Kara's case, pizza, another man approached the group.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Danvers," said Maxell Lord.

"What do you want, Max?" Alex asked.

"To ask you out, of course? You look beautiful in that dress, by the way," said Max.

"Back off," said Maggie. "Alex is my girlfriend,"

"Well, like I said, two is fun, but three is a party," Max smirked.

Alex was left speechless. "I cannot believe you just suggested that. Get off, Alex does not like you," said Maggie.

"That's right!" Alex said.

"A pity, I can always try another time for us three to spend time together," said Max, walking away.

Alex looked offended. "Can you believe this guy? He still tries to sleep with both Maggie and I," said Alex.

"Yeah, the nerve of this guy!" Maggie said.

"You have so much self-control, Alex. If Max hit on Lena, I wouldn't know what I would do," said Kara.

"Same," said Lena. Kara and Lena once again began looking at one another, forgetting completely about anything else in the world.

Maggie noticed the sexual tension and just shook her head. Still, she said nothing.

Ten minutes later, a woman entered the middle of the arena, holding a microphone.

"Oh my god, its Veronica!" Lena said.

"Veronica who?" Kara asked.

"A girl I dated previously," said Lena. Kara's involuntarily formed fists and pointed them towards Roulette.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today is another day when we will see how exotic aliens fight!" Roulette said. She then left the arena. Two aliens arrived, but before any woman in the group could react, one alien made a very large would in the other. He growled, and left the arena, while some guys carried the defeated alien away.

"This was disappointing, but I am saving the best for last. Welcome, Megan Morse, better known as the Last Daughter of Mars," said Veronica. Megan Morse appeared on the arena on side. Megan was in her Martian form.

"And she will be fighting the Last Son of Mars, another Green Martian," said Veronica, revealing Hank on the other side of the arena.

"Okay, that's it," said Maggie, taking her gun that was attached to her leg under her dress. Maggie shot in the air, creating some panic among the observers.

Roulette boldly approached the group. "Go away cop, you don't have any reason to be here," said Roulette.

"I think I do. Roulette, you are under arrest for kidnapping and for running an illegal establishment," said Maggie pointing her gun at Roulette.

Roulette just smiled.

A portion of the wall was destroyed; Draaga, the same alien who fought Alex earlier that day appeared and jumped towards Roulette.

"Deal with these pests,' said Roulette. Draaga smiled, and then ran at the group, while Maggie chased Roulette.

"Draaga doesn't like you puny humans," said Draaga, lifting some large stone toward Kara, Alex, and Lena, who all jumped and dodged the stone.

Draaga menacingly walked towards the three women. "Quick, we need to hide," said Kara.

"I will. Kara, good luck in protecting me," smiled Lena.

"Lena?" Kara stood puzzled at what Lena was implying.

"Kara, I know your secret," said Lena.

"Secret, oh yes, secret that I am a good painter," said Kara, smiling.

"Um, hello? Monster here," said Alex as she pushed Kara and Lena away from Draaga.

"Lena," said Kara.

"Kara, I know about your secret, about your super-secret. I am a genius, remember," said Lena, pointing at Kara's chest.

"Golly!" Kara said.

"Go, protect your best friend," said Lena.

Kara stood proudly and looked at Lena. She then closed her eyes and counted to ten, before flying towards Draaga and hitting him in the chest.

Alex sighed. Of course Baby Luthor knew about Kara's secret. She also flew towards Draaga, and working together with her sister, quickly defeated the alien.

Draaga fell on his back, and remained laying on the ground still.

"That was easy," said Kara, looking at Lena.

"Look out," said Lena, as Draaga stood up, grabbed Kara's leg and swung her as if Kara was a stick, hitting Alex in the process, and sending both sisters on the ground.

"Ha, Draaga is smart. Draaga defeated puny humans," said Draaga.

A fist collided with his chest, throwing Draaga towards the wall on the other side of the building.

"Hello Little One, Brave One," said Astra, then glaring at Lena.

"If you came to hurt my friends," said Lena, walking towards Astra.

"You have courage, Smart One, but you cannot defeat me. And even if you could, my niece would be quite upset if her so called Earth friend hurt her Aunt," said Astra, walking towards Lena. Lena made a step back. "Like I thought. See you Kara,"

Astra flew towards Draaga, grabbed him, and flew away from the building, while holding the alien.

Half an hour later, Kara, Alex, and Lena found Maggie standing next to Roulette, who handcuffed. "Hi, Alex. Kara. Lena. While Supergirl and Powergirl saved you from that alien Draaga, I caught Roulette," said Maggie

"I will be back," said Roulette, as other officers arrived and took her away.

"That was exciting," said Maggie.

"Yeah, I expected to see much less action," said Alex.

"Yeah, thank you for saving me, Kara," said Lena dreamily.

Maggie looked at Alex in confusion. "Lena knows," said Alex.

"Of course I know," said Lena. "I am a genius, remember?"

Alex just shook her head. "You might be a genius, but you are a human genius. I was a genius on Krypton," said Kara.

"Oh no, now I will have to see them bicker as to who is smarter," said Alex to Maggie, who chuckled in amusement.

"They have so much sexual tension, it's so funny," said Maggie.

Later that evening, Alex met with James at the DEO. "Hey Alex, so you told me that you would train me, but I believe that I know enough," said James.

"Alright. I will go easy on you, without using my powers," said Alex, turning the Kryptonite devices in the training room to such power that Alex would return to human level strength. "Let us begin."

While James wasn't as good at fighting as Alex was, he proved a much better fighter than Winn were when Alex trained him.

Two hours later, both Alex and James sat on a bench, sweating. "You did good, although you will need more training," said Alex. She took a water bottle and drank a lot of water, before turning the Kryptonite devices off.

In a different part of the town, Lena Luthor entered Maxwell Lord's office late at night.

"I hope that this would be important, since I have a busy day tomorrow," said Lena.

"Lena, Lena, we are friends," said Max.

"Fellow CEOs, more likely," said Lena.

"Now, now, while you were spending time happily with the Danvers sisters and that annoying cop, I went to get a drink, and surprise, I saw that Lillian Luthor, your mother, was talking to General Sam Lane over some things that I didn't hear. But, it does seem interesting as to why your mother would align herself with General Lane, a known xenophobe, when your family, except you of course, are known xenophobes as well," said Max.

"What do you want from me, Max?" Lena asked.

"Straight to the point? I like it. I think we should work together. While Supergirl and Powergirl are currently friends to humanity, I am concerned that Supergirl can turn evil. There isn't much that could stop her if she did. And even if Supergirl herself remained good, there are many other Kryptonians who are actually evil. I propose we help one another," said Maxwell, extending his hand towards Lena.

Lena looked at Max and shook his hand. "I will help you, but you will not hurt Supergirl," said Lena.

A/N: And so Lena revealed that she knows about Kara being Supergirl.

Next chapter: Game Night! Lena and Lucy will spend time with Super Friends, enjoying the relaxing day.


	15. Game Night

A few days have passed. While Kara helped a lot of people, saving some, rescuing kittens, and stopping robbers, not much happened in general in those few days. Time crawled slowly, so one night Kara got very bored and texted her sister and friends about a game night.

"Game night. Today. I am bored," Kara texted to Alex, Lena, Maggie, James, and Lucy.

"Not now. Busy," Alex texted to the group.

"Common babe, this will be fun," Maggie's text appeared in the general chat.

"I could use a game night to relax. Alex is making me do pushups. Lots and lots pushups," Winn texted.

"I do not," Alex texted.

"You do though, Danvers. I've seen you order Winn to do three hundred pushups before he could rest," Maggie texted.

"Sawyer, I thought you were on my side," Alex texted, with a sad emoji face. Maggie replied with a cheeky emoji face.

"I agree with Winn, we haven't had a Game Night in a while," James texted the group.

"Yes, yes, but can we do some more entertaining ones? I so want us to do adult versions of Truth or Dare," Lucy texted.

Alex texted an emoji with eyes; Maggie promptly texted a laughing emoji in chat.

"No way, no, we are not doing adult version of Truth of Dare," Alex texted. "Besides, I have work, I cannot just leave my place," Alex texted.

"We can come to be with you, Alex!" Kara texted, sending numerous puppy faces, with some smiling emoji faces.

"But, but, Lena and Lucy don't know where I work," Alex texted.

"Danvers, my dad met you, I know perfectly well where you work, since I was almost selected for your position," Lucy texted.

"Okay, but Lena doesn't," Alex texted.

"Alex Danvers, do you think of me as foul? I am a genius, remember? I know that you work for the DEO," Lena texted.

"Great, then we'll meet you soon!" Kara texted.

"Wait, Kara!" Alex texted, but Kara stopped texting. Alex just shook her head.

Half an hour later, the group all sat in the DEO gym; ten boxes of pizza lay on a nearby table, while the group itself sat on the floor in the middle of the gym.

"Little Danvers, thank you for suggesting this idea. Games are fun," said Maggie, winking at Alex, who spat water on the floor.

"Maggie!" Alex said.

"Alex, no, not like that, granted, I do like those games too, but I don't want others to see us do those activities," Maggie said as Alex blushed.

"Oh my, you two are so naughty," said Lucy.

"Lucy?" Alex asked.

"Winn told me about the handcuffs," grinned Lucy.

"What the hell, Lane?" Alex asked.

"Little Lane is a little shit. I like that," said Maggie. Alex blushed again.

"Alright, let's play some games. I want to play, and I don't want to hear about the love life of my sister," said Kara.

"How about we start with something simple? I like monopoly," said Lena.

An hour later, Lena was one of the three people still having any money left in the game. Maggie rolled the dice, and ended on a square where she had to lift a card to see what she would be getting from chance.

"Go to jail," read the card.

"Not again. Not funny," said Maggie. She already picked that card before at the beginning of the game.

Alex was the next person to roll the dice. When they landed on the board, Alex moved her battleship to CatCo where Lena already owned a hotel.

"Game over, Danvers. Give me money," Lena said.

"I wonder how Miss Grant would feel if she learned that Lena bought CatCo," said Kara.

"Kara, we are playing a game, and the most expensive street is CatCo, so of course I had to buy it once I had an opportunity," said Lena, now looking at Alex once more. "You, older Danvers, give me the money,"

Kara just laughed.

"How about we play something different, I don't know, Trivia?" Winn suggested.

Kara looked around. "Hmm, we have an odd number of players," said Kara.

"How about Never have I ever?" Maggie suggested.

"I concur," said Lucy.

"Oh common; Never have I ever is a very silly game," said Alex.

"You might think so, Danvers, but it would be a good team bonding experience," said Maggie.

"And so fun, so very fun," said Lucy.

"Fine, I will play only if others will also agree to play," said Alex.

"I am in," said James.

"Me too," said Winn.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Why not?" Kara said.

"Okay then. If you did the thing, you need to drink up. I will bring some of my personal alcohol, and only Kara gets to drink it, but all of you will just have to drink some regular wine," said Alex.

"Bring me wine or beer, I hate stronger spirits," said Kara.

Alex nodded and left the room, soon returning with a few bottles of alien alcohol that she found out in a bar where Maggie liked to spend time, so that the two Kryptonians could actually get drunk.

"Ok, here we go. I will start. Never have I ever wrote a journalist paper," said Alex.

Kara, James, Lucy, and Maggie drunk.

"I wrote journalist papers in school and college," said Kara.

"I work at CatCo, and while I am the Art Director, on a rare occasion I do write a piece," said James.

"I wrote a paper with James once," said Lucy.

"I took a journalism elective course in college," said Maggie. The four people drunk some wine.

"I would like to interrupt. Really, Danvers, really? You thought asking about a college paper would be interesting? No, let's ask some really fun questions. My turn," said Lucy.

"I like her Danvers, obviously I like you more, Alex, but Lane is fun," said Maggie, grinning. Alex just shook her head.

"Okay, here we go. Never have I ever went swimming naked with another person at night," said Lucy and to everyone's shock Alex drunk.

"Um, Vicky and I, we liked to swim in high school, together, although not like that together but as friends," said Alex.

"Way to go, Danvers. Okay, never have I ever got so wasted that I couldn't get home, so I had someone else bring me home," said Maggie.

Lucy drank. "So? I liked to party in college. James, thank you by the way," said Lucy.

"Never have I ever fought other people with my fists for real, not for training," said Winn, as the rest of the group drank, no thanks to everyone else having at least some fighting experience.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," said Kara. She smirked when everyone drank, even Lucy, although Kara wasn't surprised since the younger Lane seemed to lightly flirt with Alex.

Lucy looked at Alex and Maggie and smirked. "I hope this will work. Okay, never have I ever been in handcuffs," said Lucy.

Both Alex and Maggie drank.

"Alex?" Kara asked. Alex just blushed.

"Little Danvers, your sister and I, we enjoy each other company a lot," said Maggie smirking.

"I am not listening, no, not listening," Kara covered her ears.

"Okay. Never have I ever worked on a science project before," said James. Kara, Alex, Maggie, Lena, and Winn drank.

"I am a bioengineer and former medical student," said Alex.

"Genius engineer?" Lena said.

"I work in a science division and I took many science classes, but organic chemistry labs were a nightmare," said Maggie.

"I did some physics experiments before," said Winn.

Everyone looked at Kara. "Well, uh ha, hmm, well I," said Kara.

"Kara, you don't have to be so modest. Let's just say that she built a mechanical puppy with an AI in my lab from scratch," Lena said.

"Yup, I'll go with that," said Kara.

The game continued.

"Never have I ever slept with a girl before," said Winn.

Alex, James, Maggie, Lena, and Lucy all drank.

"Wait, Winn, you've never actually slept with anyone before?" Maggie asked.

"Nope, just some kisses," said Winn.

"Never have I ever had gone to a frat party," said Kara.

Alex, Maggie, Lena, Lucy, and James all drank.

"You do remember my party girl days in college and medical school?" Alex asked.

"Yup, those were strange times. You did go to those parties a lot," said Kara.

"And yet I never really liked any of the frat guys at those parties, but for some reason I always would rather have spent times with the girls there, and now I know why," said Alex.

"I've been to a frat party before, but only once, and I regretted it, since the guys there were so mean. I went to that party with a girl I dated back then, and some dude bro was hitting on both of us," said Maggie.

"How do you think I met Veronica?" Lena asked. Kara just shook her head.

"Lena, you are so pure, you are a nice person, why do you spend time with such a horrible woman?" Kara asked.

"Back then I haven't known that Veronica would become a criminal," said Lena.

"And James and I, we spent some time at frat parties back in college, although we spent time with one another, and just encouraged our friends to sleep with another person at those parties," said Lucy.

"Yup, good times, good times," said James.

"I never wanted to go to a frat party. I've known about some people who do like to party, like galaxy frat boys, and they are the worst. Some of their men just objectify women. Eww," said Kara.

"Okay, never have I ever slept with Cat Grant," said Kara, wanting to get revenge on Maggie.

Maggie drunk, but so did Lucy.

"Wait, hold on a second, I thought I that I just said slept with Cat Grant," said Kara.

"I heard you correctly, Kara. Cat and I, we had a few fun nights. We both found each other hot, and both wanted to piss off Lois, so it was a win, win," said Lucy.

"And I, well, I had many one night stands before, sleeping with a beautiful lady after picking her at the bar is nice. It happened three years ago, and only once, so don't worry Kara, I still like your sister, a lot," said Maggie.

"Never have I ever taken classes at a regular university, that wasn't an Ivy League," said Lena. To no one's surprise, everyone else drank but her.

"Never have I ever done any IT work," said James, smiling when Kara, Lena, and Winn drank.

"What? IT is my job!" Winn said.

"I occasionally do IT work, although I prefer engineering," said Lena.

"I, I did a lot of IT work during childhood," said Kara.

"It must have been some childhood," said Lucy.

"Okay, how about this, dear Margarita Sawyer. Never have I ever dated an alien," said Lucy.

Maggie drank. "Oh sorry, I meant, currently dating an alien," said Lucy.

Alex, Maggie, and Lucy all looked at one another. "I am dating Alex, and you know, she is a human. You are getting drunk, Little Lane," said Maggie.

"On the contrary, Officer Sawyer, a person who became a Kryptonian is technically an alien. Ha! Both Clark and Lois should have been here, because they would've both have to drink to that," Lucy grinned.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Alex.

"Really, Powergirl?" Lucy asked.

Everyone looked at Lucy.

"What? I am not stupid, I have eyes. I can see, clearly! Alex is Powergirl. Oh common, my sister is a Kryptonian, she can fly and shoots lasers from her eyes! Of course I know about Kryptonian soulmates," said Lucy. "So, Officer Sawyer, you better drink up,"

"Fine," said Maggie. "Never have I ever worked in a military, or as a lawyer,"

Lucy drank.

"Never have I ever worked as a police officer," said Lucy. Maggie drank.

"Never have I had a sibling," said Winn, trying to stop this bickering.

Alex, Kara, Lena, and Lucy all drank.

"Never have I ever had a regular job that wasn't being the owner of some business," said Lena. The others drank.

"Oh yeah? Never have I ever been only to one planet? Ha, in your face, Lucy Lane," said Kara, standing up and pointing her finger at Lucy.

The others drank as Kara laughed. "Twelve planets, not counting Earth and Krypton, twelve, do you hear me? Yes, I've been to so many planets,"

"Never have I visited another world," said Alex, trying to make her sister get quiet. It worked, since Kara sat on the ground and drank some alcohol.

"Don't be so mean to me Alex," said Kara.

"Never have I screamed so loudly while spending time with another person that I woke my neigbours," said Winn, clearly showing signs of becoming drunk.

Alex and Maggie blushed as they drank. James and Lucy did too.

"Lucy and I, well, we had fun in college," said James.

"Hey, let's change the game, since this game is getting a little out of hand," suggested Kara. The others looked at her. "Let's play Truth or Dare. Alex, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I won't be revealing any of my secrets," said Alex.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Lucy on her lips," giggled Kara.

Alex looked at Maggie.

"It's fine babe, it's just a Dare. I am fine with that," said Maggie.

Alex approached Lucy and put her hands on Lucy's face, kissing the younger Lane.

"Ha! See Maggie, your girlfriend is kissing another woman," said Kara giggling.

"You are being silly Kara," said Maggie.

Alex ended the kiss and walked back to her seat.

"I will have my revenge. Truth or Dare," said Maggie.

"Ha! Dare!" Kara said.

"Kara, call Miss Grant and tell her about her resignation," said Maggie.

"No! You wouldn't!" Kara said.

"Yes, I would," said Maggie, watching, how Kara took her phone and called Cat on her phone.

"Hello Kiera," said Cat over the speaker phone. "I am kind of busy,"

"Miss Grant, I, I resign, effectively immediately," said Kara.

"Of course you are. Listen Kara, please tell your friends that I am not in the mood for playing games, most likely some version of Truth of Dare. I expect you to be at work tomorrow morning," said Cat, ending her phone conversation.

"Maggie, Truth or Dare?" Kara asked.

"Dare," said Maggie, challenging Kara.

"Great! Call Maxwell Lord and tell him that you want to spend a night with him at his apartment," said Kara, falling on the floor, laughing.

"Sorry babe," said Maggie, calling Max.

"Detective Sawyer," said Max in his phone.

"Maxwell, I want to sleep in your apartment tonight," said Maggie.

"Really? Nice, please bring Agent Danvers with you," said Max.

"Hell no, of course no, I don't want you, even if I did like men, I would never want to even touch you! Kara, stop, this dare is so silly," said Maggie, ending her phone conversation.

For the next ten minutes Kara and Maggie were sending each other increasingly silly Dares. Maggie, run around DEO in your underwear, check. Kara, fly in the sewer, check. Maggie, eat some booger, check. Kara, eat some kale, check, although Lena got offended at Kara's reluctance of eating kale.

"Maybe we should call it a night," said Alex, not wanting to see Kara and Maggie to further embarrass themselves.

"Can we play my kind of games, please?" Winn asked.

The others looked at him. "World of Warcraft!" Winn suggested.

"I prefer Science Fiction!" Kara said.

"Fantasy is awesome," said Winn.

"Nah uh, I want to play a game with spaceships," said Kara.

"I better go," said Alex as she took a step and fell on the ground. Soon, the others also fell on the ground, either from drinking a lot of alcohol, or in Kara and Maggie's case, acting silly dares.

One hour later, as the group was sleeping, Susan Vasquez knocked on the door of the gym, and not hearing anyone, opened it, only to see the group laying everywhere, with beer and wine bottles scattered across the room.

"Sir, you better see this yourself," said Susan, calling her former boss.

Hank soon arrived. "What is this? Have you all lost your minds?" Hank asked, looking at the group, who began to wake up.

"Look, Papa Bear is here," said Winn.

"Alex, what happened here?" Hank asked.

"Sir, we, Kara suggested we have a game night, and, well, nice to see you, sir. Are you going to play Truth or Dare with us? How about Never have I ever?" Alex asked, smiling.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hank said. "Director Danvers, you better clean the mess you all made."

Hank and Susan left the room.

"That was fun, we should do it again," said Kara, rising in the air, and flying around the room. "Whoops,"

Kara's head collided with the wall, and made a hole in it.

"No more flying, Kara," said Alex.

Time passed. The group decided to end the Game Night, although Lucy and Maggie wanted to have another one like that in the future. They all were tired, and they decided that rather than leaving, they should just have a sleepover.

While the group slept, tired from the games they played, Hank sat in the alien bar, as Megan approached him and sat on the booth opposite to his.

"J'onn, I, I am sorry that we had to fight," said Megan Morse.

"It wasn't your fault; Roulette was the one who responsible," said J'onn.

"Thanks," said Megan.

"Are the others like us, or are we really the only two remaining Green Martians?" J'onn asked.

"I am sorry, but I, we are the last Green Martians," said Megan. "But maybe some of the White Martians could help us? I doubt that they are all bad,"

J'onn changed to his human form. "You don't understand, M'gann. They destroyed my family, my home. No, I cannot forget what happened, and I refuse to associate with any White Martians. Thank you for your company, I just need to spend some time alone," said J'onn.

J'onn left the bar; he didn't see how a tear escaped Megan's eye, since she knew that despite their friendship, if she told J'onn about her true nature, he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore.

A/N: This chapter was very silly, but I wanted Super Friends to have a relaxing day.

The Super Friends might have another Game Night in the future. Feel free to suggest some "Never Have I Ever" or "Truth or Dare" ideas for the future possible Game Night.

Next Chapter, Kara helps Cat save her company.


	16. Hostile Takeover

The situation at CatCo was pure chaos. People were either running around, trying to process the hacking that had occurred, or just sitting or standing somewhere, not knowing what the future would be for their company, and more importantly, for Cat Grant.

Cat Grant herself stood in her office, watching the news as Kara stood behind her boss, trying to be supportive. Lena sat on the sofa, also looking supportive, since Cat Grant was her mentor, who helped her before, and now Lena felt like she needed to be for her friend as well.

"There are no demands, so this would mean that whoever is responsible did this to embarrass myself and make me look like a fool," said Cat.

"Cat, I doubt that anything they post online could be even half as bad as the best things media posts about me every day," said Lena.

"Oh Lena, you are so naïve. Yes, the media is very antagonistic towards you by comparing you with your brother, but somethings can destroy a career," said Cat.

"Miss Grant, everything will be fine," said Kara, but Cat seemed not to hear it.

"Which planet are you from, Kiera?" Cat asked all of a sudden.

"This one?" Kara answered, although it seemed as though Kara actually asked a question. Lena briefly smiled at Kara's response.

"No, no, we are doing this all wrong. We must be better than them. We need to make sure that no matter which information these hackers get; we would be at least three steps ahead. But first, we need to call some people. Kiera, call Lucy, and tell her to be here," said Cat.

"Yes, Miss Grant," said Kara, texting Lucy Lane, who arrived five minutes later in the office.

"Baby Lane, call your sister and tell her to stop publishing these factoids about me," said Cat. Lucy nodded and called her sister.

"Lois Lane speaking," Lucy heard on the phone.

"Hey Lois, I learnt that you received some information about my new boss, and I wanted you to stop publishing this information," said Lucy as the phone went silent. "Did you, did she just ended the conversation?"

Lucy was fuming, and tried to call Lois five more times, but was unable to connect to her older sister.

Kara sighed. While her relationship with her cousin wasn't quite as bad as Lucy apparently had with Lois, she felt sad for Lucy, emphasizing with her, since Clark did technically abandon Kara all those years ago, and despite their texting, the two Kryptonian cousins never really formed a close bond.

Kara took out her phone and called Clark. "Hey cousin, tell your wife that a, she is being a terrible older sister, and b, tell her to stop posting stuff about my boss, or I will," said Kara, hearing Clark speak.

"Kara, Kara, it's OK, Lois is just very happy at finally being able to get so much dirt on her rival. I will tell her to dial down the amount of stuff she is publishing," said Clark.

"Tell her to stop this, or I will not invite you to next family Thanksgiving party I've planned to invite you," said Kara.

"Sorry, but between two people working in media, Lois found a goldmine, and since it makes my wife happy, this info also makes me happy," said Clark, ending the phone call.

"And to think that I was tasked to change his diapers," said Kara quietly. Luckily, Cat hadn't overheard what Kara just said, but Lena did, shaking her head, chuckling.

"Kiera?" Cat asked.

"Sorry Miss Grant, but apparently even I couldn't persuade my cousin to stop his wife from publishing all this information," said Kara. Cat looked at Kara, processing the new information she had been given, but since she was busy trying to defend her company, she put this fact into back of her head.

"Alright ladies, I need help. Kiera and Lena, you will go through all of my emails, trying to ascertain what information can be actually embarrassing and would actually hurt my reputation," said Cat.

"All of your emails?" Kara asked.

"Fine, you can form a small group of people you can trust to help in this endeavor. But only those who you truly trust. Lucy, while Kiera and Lena would work on this, your job is to be in charge of my legal team in trying to find ways to defend myself legally," said Cat. Lucy nodded, leaving the office.

"Miss Grant, how many people can I ask to help me?" Kara asked.

"Hmm. Take Olsen and that Hobbit who did the IT work before. Oh yeah, you can ask your sister and Detective Sawyer to help," said Cat. Kara nodded.

And so, half an hour later, a small group of friends sat in a computer room at CatCo. Alex insisted that she could help, but she couldn't use the DEO resources in this mission.

"Wow, some of these emails are so descriptive," said Maggie, reading some of the emails Cat Grant sent to some of her admirers.

"Oh, look, someone told Miss Grant that," said Alex, showing the note, which Kara promptly carried to Cat.

"Oh please, it's a public knowledge that I like both men and women," said Cat.

Kara later brought another printout to Cat. "Me playing Truth or Dare with Olivia last Christmas? Even if it was Seven Minutes in Heaven, it would still be fine. Relax Kiera," Cat smirked.

Kara brought a third note to her boss ten minutes later. "Kiera, I called Lois Lane that name numerous times in public, do you really think this information would be embarrassing?" Cat asked.

Kara returned, and the group continued searching for new potentially embarrassing information. Kara and Alex occasionally brought coffee, ice cream, and pizza, so that the group could gain energy and continue working.

For the next two hours, Kara and her friends looked over the information, and while Kara hadn't visited Cat, the group exchanged their opinions and thoughts about the news they did find, things that they found interesting, but not embarrassing.

"Oh my, Cat Grant likes to spend this much on her haircuts and makeup in a month? Wow, this amount is larger than my yearly salary," said Maggie.

"Aww, Cat likes to read children's books on mother cats and their kittens," said Lena.

"Cat Grant said WHAT?" Kara said.

"Are you okay Kara?" Alex asked. Kara just showed the email. Alex then showed it to Maggie, who actually fell from her chair, before getting back into it.

"Oh my, did she actually use that word in describing what she likes to put her hands on?" Maggie laughed loudly, falling out of her chair again.

"Not funny, very not funny," said Kara.

"Alright, I will paraphrase. I like your kitten! Can I pet your cat?" Maggie said. Everyone felt a gust of wind, with Kara flying far away from the room, soon returning.

The Super Friends continued to look over the emails, but they didn't manage to find anything embarrassing. Occasionally, there was some email about Cat going to some bar, or sending an email to her date with whom she spent a night with, but nothing was of nature that would embarrass Cat Grant.

"Keep looking, while I will check on Miss Grant," said Kara, going to her boss to see if Cat needed anything.

When Kara arrived, she saw that Cat, Lucy, and the Board of Directors had finished a meeting; everyone stood up, and began packing their bags, before exiting the conference room.

"Kara, are there any good news?" Lucy asked.

"I am not sure. Some emails refer to Miss Grant having fun times after her dates, or Miss Grant going to parties like that one she had with President Marsdin," said Kara.

"Is that all? Well then, I am golden, everyone has their tiny personality elements, and I don't need to worry about any information being published, even if the Harpy continues to do so," said Cat.

Kara smiled, but then overheard Cat's name from one of the board members, Dirk Armstrong, who was entering the elevator with a colleague of his. "Good, good, this will open the floodgates, and the press will do everything for us. Cat is finished," said Dirk, smirking, and entering in the elevator.

"Oh Golly!" Kara said.

"Kiera?" Cat looked at her assistant.

"Miss Grant, I, I just remembered a funny video about a kitten, and it was so cute," said Kara. Cat glared at Kara.

"Very well, take break, I will see you later," said Cat. As she left, Kara grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her away from Cat, so that the two women could speak freely with one another.

"Lucy, I overheard Dirk saying that Cat is finished. He was happy, he knows something. I am sure he is behind all this," said Kara.

"A bold accusation. Look Kara, even if I believed you, and even if this were true, you would need proof, and without direct proof, you cannot go against Dirk, and if you do, well, it would make this whole situation worse," said Lucy.

"We need to speak with the others," said Kara.

"Agreed," said Lucy.

Kara and Lucy rejoined their friends. "Can you get a warrant?" James asked Maggie.

"No, not on such a thin amount of evidence. We need more concrete proof, but if we do, Dirk Armstrong is going down," said Maggie.

"We can go to his office and plant a device to read his correspondence," said Winn.

"Let's pretend that I am not a Detective," said Maggie, glaring at Winn.

"No, Winn is right," said Lucy.

"What? How can you look at Dirk's computer and say this? You are a lawyer, Lucy," said Maggie.

"The computers that people use at CatCo, even the board, technically belong to CatCo, and as such are CatCo's property, so with the owner's permission, we can access the computer and download all the information we want without any problem, since Cat still owns CatCo, she can allow this to happen without any problem," said Lucy.

"Okay, I see your point," said Maggie.

"Hey guys, look, I found some Adam Foster, to whom Miss Grant sends weekly allowance," said Alex, grabbing a printout, and showing it to the others.

"We might as well show it to Cat," said Kara.

"I am going with you to gain permission to use CatCo's computers," said Lucy. "Please let me do the talking"

"Aye Aye, Counsel," said Kara. The two left.

"I will check on the DEO. I will return shortly," said Alex, exiting the window, and flying to the HQ, leaving Lena with Maggie, James, and Winn.

"So, after Kara gets permission, what next?" James asked.

"I will continue analyzing the emails, since someone has to. Winn, you should monitor the computers to see what's going on in Dirk's office. Kara would need to be on the lookout," said Lena.

"What about me?" Maggie asked.

"Help me print all those emails," said Lena with Maggie groaning.

"Hey! I can be useful, too!" Maggie said.

"Oh, I get it," said James, as the others looked at him, "If this goes all wrong, I will take the blame."

"James, you are the Art Director, and you can realistically go to Dirk's office announced and wait for him there, and if he asks you, just tell him something convincing," said Maggie.

"I think I will suggest to Dirk that if everything goes bad, and that if Cat is indeed finished, I will support him to be the new CEO," said James.

"That sounds like a good excuse to talk to him," said Lena.

Meanwhile, Kara approached Cat, who was now standing in her office, looking at the monitors. "Miss Grant, I," Kara began speaking but Lucy interrupted her.

"Miss Grant, I might have found a lead, but I request to gain access to certain computers," said Lucy, showing a note she just wrote.

"Permission to check those computers? Why, are you suggesting that Dirk actually wants me gone? Hmm, I could see him, with all his white male privilege, but he always seems to be my ally. How did you gain this information?" Cat asked.

Kara opened her mount but Lucy was faster. "We will provide a detailed report later, but for now we just need permission to download data from that CatCo computer, and since you are the owner, you can provide that permission," said Lucy.

"Smart, you are so much smarter that your older sister," said Cat. She signed the note, and gave it to Lucy, who promptly left.

"Now, what information have you found, Kara?" Cat asked her assistant, who was holding a piece of paper.

"This refers to some Adam Foster who receives weekly allowances from you. I remember sending some post cards to some A. Foster last Christmas. Miss Grant, who is Adam Foster?" Kara asked.

"Damn it," said Cat, sitting at the chair, closing her eyes. "Adam Foster is my son, my eldest," said Cat, telling the story how Adam was born, and how she gave him up.

"Miss Grant, everything will be fine," said Kara.

"No, but its ok. I will hold a press conference and tell that I resign. But wherever I go, you will always have a job with me," said Cat.

"Miss Grant, we will prove that Dirk Armstrong is behind all this," said Kara.

"It does not matter. Thank you for your help," said Cat, putting her head on her desk. Kara ran away from the office, trying to meet with her friends as fast as she could but without using her super speed.

When she arrived, the others explained the plan, and Kara stood at the window, watching the opposite window, while Winn monitored the computers. James went to Dirk's office as Winn created a distraction so that Dirk would leave the office.

Ten minutes later, the group met in the room once more, now having access to the data that Dirk had on his computer. Lena and Winn shifted their focus on looking at the new data, trying to find something to show that Dirk was behind all this.

"Got it," said Lena, giving a high five to Winn.

"Yay," said Kara, grabbing the print out, always ready to leave the room without the others.

Alex returned just as the group was ready to leave. They then went to Cat's office to provide her with the information they had gathered.

"Oh, I hadn't expected so many of you here," said Cat.

"Miss Grant, we did it, we found information that you need," said Kara, giving the printout to Cat Grant. Cat looked at the entire group, and then examined the papers Kara had given to her.

"Thank you all for your help. I will call Dirk so that we could talk. You are free to go, although I think that Detective Sawyer should stay for this," said Cat. Maggie nodded and followed Cat. Now, the only people in Cat's office were Cat, Kara, and Maggie.

"I must thank you for helping me, of course, but I am just curious, how did you even get the tip that Dirk went behind my back, wanting to remove from my position and take over my company?" Cat asked.

"Oh, I just overheard him speaking at the elevator," said Kara as Cat looked closer at Kara. Kara immediately stopped talking, while Maggie face palmed.

Dirk arrived shortly thereafter, with a huge grin on his face. "Cat, I trust everything is fine?" Dirk asked.

"Oh yes, it's fine, but you see, it will not be fine for you. I found out that you were behind all this Dirk," Cat showed the information she now had to Dirk.

"What is this? You accessed my computer without my permission? Damn it Olsen," said Dirk, realizing that he got played. "No matter, you cannot use this against me,"

"Oh, but I think I can," said Cat, grinning. "You see, your email was on CatCo's computer, the email is linked to CatCo's property, regarding CatCo's business matters, and as such all your emails belong to CatCo, and therefore to me," said Cat.

Kara grinned as Maggie stepped forward. "Dirk Armstrong, you are under arrest," said Maggie, taking her handcuffs and putting them on Dirk. After reading Dirk his rights, Maggie walked him away from the office.

"Kiera, can we talk on the balcony?" Cat asked her assistant.

"I, sure, yes," said Kara, following Cat towards the balcony.

"Kiera, I must confess, I didn't see it at first, but now I see it as clear as night and day. Thank you, I am really grateful to you for saving my company. Thank you Kiera, or should I say Supergirl?"

Kara opened her mount, not sure how to respond. "Miss Grant?"

"Take off your glasses," Cat said.

"Miss Grant, I won't see anything without them," Kara said.

"Oh, but I highly doubt that," said Cat. Kara sighed and took off her glasses, looking at Cat, who smiled.

Alex appeared near the balcony, hovering above it. "Oh, hello Agent Scully, I am grateful for your help too," said Cat.

"My name is Powergirl," said Alex

"Of course it is. And you are also Alex Danvers, sister of Kiera Danvers, who is Supergirl. Now that I think about it, Kiera, you told me that Clark Kent is your cousin, but he is married to Lois Lane, who has Kryptonian powers, and knowing that Lois originally didn't have them, but got them some time while dating Clark Kent, and also knowing that a Kryptonian can make a non Kryptonian to become a Kryptonian via soul mate bond, it all makes sense now. Clark and Lois love one another, which allowed her to gain her powers. I knew that Clark is Superman after I gained the information about Kryptonian soul bonds, but now, having learned that Clark is your cousin, while also being Superman, would explain that you are Supergirl, and that's how your sister, a human Alex Danvers became Powergirl," said Cat Grant.

"Miss Grant, you assume that Clark is my biological cousin," said Kara.

"I am not convinced. Oh yeah, I remember, I saw your sister visiting you earlier this year without those glasses," Cat smirked. "Please, I am not an idiot,"

Cat smirked, while Alex glared at Kara who pouted.

Meanwhile, at some hidden underground base, a girl no older than twelve or thirteen years of age made a hole in a wall, ready to leave the base. She had short brown hair with a white streak on a side.

Just as she was ready to leave the base, Jeremiah used an electric gun to shoot at her, creating an electric net that temporarily captured the teenage girl. "You will not escape, Karen. I vowed to protect my daughters, and you will not harm them," said Jeremiah, approaching the girl while wearing gloves that were emitting some Kryptonite.

The girl struggled. She used her legs to kick Jeremiah in the face. "Get off," said the girl as Jeremiah grabbed her leg.

The girl used all her strength to break the electric net. She then flew a few meters away from Jeremiah, and rose in the air.

"Get back, or I will shoot you with Kryptonite in your heart," said Jeremiah, pointing his electric gun to trap the girl again. But the girl evaded the second attempt, and rose even higher above the ground, managing to fly away.

Jeremiah looked at the departing Kryptonian, and sighed, returning to the base. "The subject escaped," said Jeremiah to Lillian Luthor.

"No problem, she will not get far. Little Kryptonian knows no one on this planet, and she has no idea where her mother is. Jeremiah, lets return to some of our more pressing concerns," said Lillian, as the two people walked inside.

Meanwhile, the little girl flew away from the desert base. She was disoriented, not sure what to do next. "Mother, cousin, someone please help. Mama? Kara?" The girl said, flying to the nearest city, trying to find one of her relatives.

A/N: And so Kara helps Cat, while Cat reveals that she deduced that Kara is Supergirl. I thought Kara having another cousin, much younger, would be interesting, plus on the other side, not from her father's side, but from her mother's.


	17. Karen Danvers

Alex released James and Winn from their training exercise. While Winn was still awful at fighting, although it partially might have to do with him being scared of Alex, James improved considerably, and although he still wasn't as good as most DEO Agents, his fighting skills were impressive.

"Good, we are done for today," said Alex, putting a towel on her shoulders, and exiting the Kryptonite training room, leaving James and Winn there.

"So, I know that Alex kicked our butts today, and this made both of us unhappy, but I created something that you will like," said Winn, leading James to Winn's lab, where he gave James a suitcase.

"What's there?" James asked.

"I present you the suit and a shield I created. It will make you bulletproof and provide protection while you save people," said Winn.

James took the costume and looked at it, smiling. "Thanks Winn, this suit looks great. I can't wait to try it in action," said James.

"Yeah, me too," said Winn, "I want to know how my work actually performed,"

"Thanks bro," said James, taking the suit with him. Before he left, an alarm sounded on Winn's computer.

"That's interesting. Hey James, there is a group of armed man pursuing some young girl. You can check it out," said Winn.

"Will do," said James, leaving the DEO.

Alex returned, having changed into another DEO outfit. While her Kryptonian abilities provided her with all the benefits of having Kryptonian physiology, while in the Kryptonite room, her body reacted as if she were a human, thus after the exercise Alex was sweating and had to take a shower.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked.

"Oh nothing," said Winn, as he continued to observe the monitor.

"Winn," said Alex calmly, approaching Winn, and staring at him.

"Alright, alright, I gave James a suit to fight some bad guys, since he wanted to help people this much," said Winn.

"You, you and I will talk later about not asking for my authorization to use the DEO equipment on non DEO matters, but now I have other matters to attend to," said Alex, returning to check how other people were doing.

While Alex and Winn were at the DEO, and Kara helped Cat with work, James arrived on to the location that Winn provided him with. When he arrived, James saw a girl running away from a truck, where a group of five armed men were chasing her. The girl had brown hair with a white streak.

The girl wore a green bracelet on her leg. She tried to jump in the air, but couldn't, so she instead continued to run, trying to get rid of the green bracelet on her leg.

The girl saw James and briefly stopped. "I will protect you, get behind me," said James, lifting a shield. The girl quickly hid behind James.

"You there, we don't want to have any civilian casualties. Just release the girl, and we'll leave you, but if you don't cooperate, we will fight you with prejudice," said one of the armed men.

"No, you scared this girl and I won't let you harm her," said James.

"Oh yeah, and who are you, freak in a tin can?" One of the armed men asked.

James ran towards the men, who opened fire at him, but using his metal shield that Winn designed, blocked all the incoming bullets. When James reached the men, he pushed his shield forward, throwing one of the armed men on the ground.

Before the remaining four men could react, James began hitting the four men with his fists and shield. While the men managed to initially blocked his attacks, after throwing many punches, all five men were lying on the ground.

James heard sirens, and saw a police car arrive; Maggie exited the car and examined the situation.

"What happened here?" Maggie asked.

"Those five men tried to kidnap me, but this hero saved me," said the girl.

"My name is Guardian," said James.

Maggie shook her head. "My name is Karen, and you saved my life. Can you take off the bracelet?" The girl asked. James nodded, and using his shield, destroyed the bracelet.

"Thanks," smiled the girl, rising in the air. "My name is Karen, and I am looking for my family,"

James and Maggie first looked at one another and then both looked at Karen. "Karen, of course we will help you, but can you provide information about your family?" Maggie asked.

"Sure," said Karen, flying towards Maggie and landing next to her. "My name is Karen, Karen Danvers. My mother named me like that, before some nasty men captured and held me captive, one of them was some really evil scientist called Jeremiah. He used Kryptonite so that I couldn't leave the base, but after I managed to do, apparently he sent his men to capture me, and they only managed to get a Kryptonite bracelet on my leg,"

"Okay kiddo, but you still haven't told us about your family. And why is Kryptonite harmful to you?" Maggie asked. "I am also wondering how come you trust me,"

"Well, this Guardian seems trustworthy, and I saw you working with my cousin once on the news, so I reasoned that you were a nice lady," said Karen.

"Alright, but Kryptonite?" Maggie asked, wanting a confirmation.

"I am a Kryptonian," said Karen.

"But there are very few Kryptonians left," said Maggie. "And you look nothing like Kara,"

"You mean my cousin?" Karen asked.

"Okay, slow down, how can you be her cousin? I didn't know that Superman has any siblings," Maggie asked.

"You silly, Kal El is not my brother. He is also my cousin," said Karen.

"Alright, I am confused. You claim to be a member of the House of El, yet neither Kara not Kal are your siblings. Who are your parents?" James asked.

"Well, technically I am a member of the House of In Ze, not El," said Karen.

Maggie looked closer at the girl's face. Now knowing that the girl was Kara's relative, and not Superman's baby sister, that only left one conclusion, and Karen's hair strongly supported that conclusion.

"Why are you not with Astra?" Maggie asked.

The girl smiled. "Do you know where my mom is?" Karen asked, confirming Maggie's suspicions.

"No, but I really need for you to come with me," said Maggie. "You first need to speak with Kara, and I can arrange a meeting for you two,"

"Kara! I always dreamt of meeting my older cousin," said Karen. "My mother even named me after her,"

"Alright. I need to call back up to clean this mess, and then we can meet Kara," said Maggie. She called her colleagues, and other officers arrived shortly, taking the five attackers into custody, while Maggie, James, and Karen left.

While Maggie and Karen journeyed to CatCo, James left the two women, citing that he needed to deal with a personal matter.

When Maggie and Karen arrived at CatCo, they saw that Kara just brought a salad to Cat Grant, who was looking over some layoffs.

"Kara, hi, we need to talk," said Maggie.

"Detective Sawyer, it's nice to see you. Thanks for getting rid of that pest," said Cat, referring to Dirk.

"Yeah, it was my job, but I am glad to help anyway. Unfortunately, it's not a social visit, since I need to speak with Kara," said Maggie.

"Alright. Kiera, take a break, I can manage looking over reports myself for a while," said Cat, walking towards her table.

Kara, Maggie, and Karen went to a conference room to speak.

"Do I know you? You look familiar?" Kara asked. Karen just walked towards Kara and hugged her.

"I always wanted to meet with you, cousin," said Karen.

"Cousin?" Kara asked.

"Yes, my name is Karen Danvers, and I am your cousin," said Karen, smiling.

Kara looked at the girl, observing her newly found cousin. While the two didn't look very similar, the girl did resemble one relative Kara had.

"Why do you have Danvers as surname?" Kara asked.

"My mother, she gave me Danvers as a surname in case we ever got separated. She told me to seek my cousin Kara Danvers in case she couldn't reach me," said Karen.

"Aunt Astra had a daughter?" Kara asked.

"Yes," said Karen meekly.

"I have another cousin!" Kara exclaimed, approaching Karen and putting a large hug around the girl. "We have so much to talk about, you and I will be friends in no time,"

"Well, I guess my job is done. I still need to file that police report about Guardian saving Karen," said Maggie, leaving the cousins.

Kara sat with Karen on chairs at the table. "So tell me all about your childhood," said Kara, wanting to know everything about her cousin.

"I was born somewhere in the desert many years ago. Astra and Non lived happily in a small town until I was about seven or eight, I don't remember. But when some men came and fought us. They had Kryptonite guns, and I got captured. My parents and I were separated, and those men held me captive for years, but I finally managed to escape," said Karen.

"Oh, poor baby, don't worry, I will protect you," said Kara, hugging Karen once more.

"When can I see mother?" Karen asked.

Kara sighed. "About that," said Kara, ready to explain to Karen about Astra.

Suddenly, a person appeared in the room, wearing an all-to familiar blue red and yellow suit with a large S on the chest.

"Kal El," said Kara

"Cousin?" Karen asked.

"Kara, why are you talking to this Kryptonian? She might be a threat," said Clark, approaching his cousins.

"Clark don't be stupid, Karen is just a little girl," said Kara.

"Hey, I am ten," said Karen.

"Kara, she is the daughter of an evil Kryptonian," said Clark. "I am sorry Kara, but whether you like it or not, I am taking her in, and I will determine whether she is a threat,"

Clark grabbed Karen's arm.

"Hey, get off me," said Karen, but since she was only ten, and Clark was much taller and stronger, she couldn't escape his grasp.

"Put your hands away from my baby cousin," said Kara, pushing Clark away from Karen.

"I am sorry Kara," said Clark, throwing a punch at Kara, sending her at the table, while grabbing Karen by the arm once more. "That's for your own good. Now, I still need to determine whether you are a threat, and I can contain you temporarily at my fortress,"

Clark flew outside CatCo, still holding Karen.

Just as Clark rose in the air, hovering outside CatCo's windows, Kara now in full Supergirl costume hovered in front of him, having changed after Clark punched her, so that she could properly defend her cousin without revealing to everyone that she was Supergirl.

"Stop this, or I swear, I will have to fight you," said Kara.

"Kara, you aren't thinking straight. This girl is a potential enemy," said Clark, ready to fly, but Kara flew towards him, punched Clark in the face and released Clark's hold on Karen's hand.

"Go to Cat's office," said Kara, as Karen nodded and flew back to CatCo. When Karen landed, she ran towards Cat Grant and hugged her. "I am scared," said Karen.

"What has Clark decided to do now?" Cat asked, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Kara and Clark exchanged punches. While neither wanted to hurt the other, they both wanted to succeed, which resulted in both Kara and Clark throwing strong punches, but still not using most of their strength.

"Listen to me, Karen might be an enemy," said Clark, throwing a punch at Kara.

"Karen is innocent. Her mother is evil and our enemy, but that doesn't make Karen evil. Heck, if Karen is evil, by your logic I should be evil since Astra is my Aunt, who always thought of me as a daughter, and I was close to her back on Krypton," said Kara, throwing a punch.

"No, you don't understand," said Clark.

The two people continued to throw punches at one another, while Cat hugged Karen, holding the scared girl, and trying to comfort her. "Now, now, you will be fine," said Cat as she reached her phone.

Normally, she would never contact her willingly, but this was an extreme situation, and Cat had to resort to extreme measures. She picked her phone and texted to the person whose name was "Harpy" on her phone.

"Tell your husband that he is acting like an idiot," Cat typed, sending the text. She then put the phone on the table and looked at Karen.

"Will Kal El take me away?" Karen asked. "I want to stay with Kara,"

Cat sighed.

As Kara and Clark kept exchanging punches, two figures appeared in the sky next to them. To Kara's right hovered Alex in her Powergirl suit. Alex grabbed Kara and pulled her away from Clark.

The other figure wore a blue and white suit, covering her face with a white hoodie. She grabbed Clark and pulled him away from Kara.

"Smallville, what the hell? I know that Lucy and I don't talk, but you're talking this family rivalry to extreme," said Lois

"Lois, she, this girl is Astra's daughter. She has to be a threat," said Clark.

"Oh, and does that make a villain too, since my dad is an asshole?" Lois asked.

"That's not what I meant. Astra is her mother," said Clark.

"And this girl is a scared young lady who wants to be with her family. Please see reason, Clark, I don't remember you acting this stupid since you left Kara with the Danvers family," said Lois.

Clark sighed, thinking about his actions. He then looked at Kara. "Kara, I am so sorry," said Clark.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Karen," said Kara.

"Fine," said Clark. Kara waived to Karen, asking her to come out of the office. Seeing that the family stopped fighting, Karen gathered enough courage to rise in the air and fly to speak with her family.

"Karen In Ze, I am sorry for grabbing you, but please understand, when I saw you, I saw a potential threat and I just had to make sure that you weren't hostile," said Clark.

"But I haven't done anything," said Karen.

"Karen, your mother is our enemy, and she attacked people, including Kara," said Clark.

Tears began to travel down Karen's cheeks as if they were rivers. Karen flew to Kara and hugged her, putting her head on Kara's chest, seeking comfort.

"I am so sorry Karen, but your mother really is our enemy," said Kara. "I do promise you that I will try to persuade Aunt Astra to stop antagonizing us and instead become a good woman,"

"I am scared. I feel so alone," said Karen.

"Karen, look at me, you shouldn't feel alone. You will be with me, we are family," said Kara, smiling.

"Yeah, about that," said Clark.

"What now?" Kara asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I can see that Karen is an innocent child, but she needs a home, just like you needed a home. I promise I won't hurt you, Karen, but you need to come with me, so that I would find you a suitable place to live, a good family to take you in," said Clark.

"Clark, what the hell, Karen will stay with Kara. Don't you see, she adores her cousin, and finds comfort in Kara, so it would be rather stupid to put Karen with another family," said Alex.

"Alex, Kara is not ready to take care of a child, but I can promise I can find a family that will love her," said Clark.

"Karen already has a family who loves her," said Kara, putting her arms around Karen, instinctively protecting her.

"Kara is right, Karen has a family, she has two older cousins who can take care of her. And while Kara might now know much about raising a Kryptonian on Earth, I had quite some experience with being an older sibling to Kara when she arrived," said Alex.

"But," said Clark.

"I want to stay with Kara," said Karen.

"Yeah, Karen will stay with me and Alex. She might my baby cousin, but I would treat her like a baby sister to me. I always wanted a baby sister, and not being one," said Kara.

"Fine, but if you need my help, tell me," said Clark.

As Clark and Lois were ready to leave, Lois saw Cat standing in her office, showing a middle finger to her. Lois showed her tongue, making a silly face. Clark and Lois returned to Metropolis, while Kara, Alex, and Karen landed on the balcony in Cat's office.

"Miss Grant, thank you for contacting Lois, she sent Superman's ally to help us resolve a dispute," said Kara.

"Kara, enough with your lies, I know that I am talking to my assistant, I am not blind. Oh, and hi Agent Scully. Seriously Kara, I am a smart woman, I can tell that you are Supergirl. Originally, I contemplated to fire you so that you could work as Supergirl 24-7 but then I realized that you wanted to feel normal, and especially after observing how you interacted with this young lady," said Cat

"Karen, my name is Karen," said Karen.

"Yes, after seeing how you interacted with Karen, I realized that having a life outside of being Supergirl could be important with you, and that you might want to feel normal, so I decided not to fire you. You can be Supergirl and save people, but I would still expect the same level of competence you showed me in the last two years of working as my assistant," said Cat.

"Of course Miss Grant," said Kara.

"Now, about you Karen, while I admire Kara for deciding to raise you, you still need to have an education. Us women need to have education to succeed in life. I can enroll you under Karen Danvers at the school my son goes to," said Cat.

"My name is already Karen Danvers, my mother named me like that," smiled Karen.

"Splendid, so I will enroll you as Karen Danvers to the school. Feel free to talk to Carter if you have any questions; he can also tutor you in subjects you don't understand," said Cat.

"Like quantum entanglement, or special relativity? I don't need help with things like that, mom taught me those concepts when I was six," said Karen.

Cat rose an eyebrow. "Be that as it may, I am sure you will find some areas more challenging than advanced physics," said Cat.

"Karen, when I came to Earth, I found earth science easy and boring, but history, now that subject gave me nightmares," said Kara.

"No pressure, but if you need help, speak with Carter; while shy, he will help you understand material, since my boy is so smart," smiled Cat proudly. "Alright, I will give you the rest of the day of, so that you can spend time with your family,"

"Thank you," said Kara. She took Karen's hand, and the two cousins rose in the air, flying to Kara's apartment, with Alex following them. The Danvers Sisters watched movies with Karen, which the girl really enjoyed.

While Danvers Sisters and Karen watched movies, Olivia and Miranda entered CatCo to speak with Cat. Maggie also arrived, unsure why Cat wanted to speak with her.

"Miss Grant, oh, hello Madam President, Senator," said Maggie, meeting President Marsdin and Senator Crane.

"Detective Sawyer, it's nice for you to arrive tonight. I asked Olivia and Senator Crane to meet with me, since I wanted to talk to them about certain issues like all the aliens living in the National City, and I decided to invite you since you know so much about the alien community here," said Cat, leading the three women to the conference room.

"Yeah, I know a lot of people in the alien community, some because I dated them," said Maggie, blushing.

The group arrived at the conference room and sat at a table.

"Tell me, Detective Sawyer, how dangerous are all these aliens? While Kryptonians like Supergirl seem friendly, and also quite powerful, I would like to know your opinion about other aliens, some of whom might not be as virtuous as Supergirl. Specifically, how different are all those aliens from humans?" Senator Crane asked.

"Senator, the aliens who arrive here are just like humans. Some are good, some are bad, while most just try to survive. Most aliens have some either visible or physiological difference from humans, but most of these aliens don't have superpowers, or if they do, they are either stronger than humans, or just have one super ability. Kryptonians and Martians are more of an exception and not the rule," said Maggie.

"But you admit that some aliens are stronger than humans, thus potentially being a threat," said Senator Crane.

"Senator, while yes, some aliens have super abilities, most just try lead a normal life. Obviously not to the same effect, but some humans are much stronger than others, and yet we still treat them like other human beings," said Maggie.

"I agree with Detective Sawyer, I think that aliens deserve protection and all the rights that humans get. I feel ashamed that while authorizing the DEO to monitor hostile aliens, I haven't worked on helping the alien community to feel welcome," said President Marsdin.

"Olivia, we all make mistakes and you are a busy woman," said Cat.

"Yet it doesn't excuse that for all the good I've done, I haven't helped aliens feeling welcome here," said Olivia.

The group talked for two more hours, with Maggie providing information about her experiences, mentioning some lovely people, without telling the names of those people she described, who lived in the National City.

After the meeting ended, Olivia and Miranda left CatCo. "Thank you Maggie, I think you did a lot of good today. You offered an interesting perspective that people might not otherwise see about all these aliens living in the city," said Cat.

"I am happy to help," said Maggie, yawning. "Now please excuse me, I have a girlfriend, who is waiting for me,"

Cat grinned, returning to her office, where she worked for thirty more minus before deciding to go home and spend time with her son.

Next day, when Kara returned from lunch, she saw that all the news stations were showing President Marsdin giving a speech, promising to write and pass an Alien Amnesty Act. She also told much to everyone's surprise that she would not run for reelection, which surprised everyone in her party.

Kara thought that the day couldn't get any stranger. And yet it did, with the announcement that due to such late announcement of Olivia not running for reelection, Democratic Candidates began announcing their candidacies, and most important of all, Cat Grant was one of them.

A/N: So James became Guardian. Kara took Karen to live with her. Lots of Maggie scenes, and having Maggie as independent character, not just a love interest. I think that having Maggie share some scenes with James being Guardian is interesting.

Next chapter: Adam arrived, Jack arrives, both Kara and Lena jealous. Alex and Maggie meet Emily.


	18. Jealous Kara and Lena

Kara was getting her morning coffee with her sister, and her two friends Lena and Maggie, when she spotted a man entering the coffee.

"Hi," said the man, noticing Kara. He then went to buy himself coffee. Kara blushed, while the other three women noticed it. Lena in particular glared at the man.

After the young man left, the four women continued drinking their morning coffee, before they separated. Kara went to CatCo to help Cat Grant, while Alex went to the DEO, and Maggie to her police HQ. Lena stayed in the coffee shop, and after finishing her coffee, also left.

When Kara arrived to her work, she noticed the same man standing inside the office.

"Kiera, where is," Cat began asking questions before stopping, noticing a man standing in her office.

"Miss Grant, should I call security?" Kara asked.

"No, it won't be necessary," said Cat, entering her office, approaching the young man.

"Miss Grant?" Kara asked, following her boss.

The man turned and looked at Cat. "Cat," said the man.

Cat was silent at first. "Kiera, I would like you to meet my son, my older son Adam Foster," said Cat.

"We've met earlier," said Adam, "But I haven't known your name yet."

"Adam, I am sorry about what happened," said Cat.

"Cat, I came here you because you sent me a letter asking me to arrive. I love you, mother, but you have never expressed such an interest in my life before," said Adam.

"I sent no letter. Kiera?" Cat asked, as Kara blushed, smiling, and trying not to look guilty.

"Miss Grant, where I come from, families are important, and I thought that you should meet with your son. If I had another chance to see my mother, even for a second, I would be happy, despite how upset I am at some of my mother's decisions," said Kara.

"Thanks. I guess I will be going," said Adam walking away from the office, before briefly stopping. "Thanks Cat, and I thought you've changed, but you only care about your job. You didn't even consider to ask me to meet with you, and I can see that you never wanted us to meet,"

"Adam, yes, I didn't send you any letters, but I do love my oldest son, and I am happy that you arrived, although I will have words with my assistant later," said Cat, glaring at Kara for taking an initiative to invite Adam.

"Adam, your mother is a busy woman, but she cares about her family and she is happy that you are here. Can you at least stay for dinner, so that you can catch up with Miss Grant?" Kara asked.

Adam took a step forward. "Sure, why not, since Cat has such empathetic employees, my mother can't be that uncaring," said Adam, walking closer towards Cat.

"You two, please spend some time alone before dinner, I need to call the school where Carter goes and talk to the Principal," said Cat, "Oh, and Kiera, please don't make a mess in here,"

Cat left.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kara Danvers," said Kara.

"Not Kiera?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Only your mother calls me that way," explained Kara. "So, why don't we sit at the sofa, and I can tell you about my work here, and what I know about Miss Grant,"

"Sure," agreed Adam. He sat with Kara on a coach. Kara began talking how she first arrived and started working at CatCo, and how she met her first friends here.

An hour later, as Kara and Adam were talking, an occasionally laughing at the jokes the other person said, Lena arrived at the office, wanting to discuss something with Cat, only to notice that Kara was sitting way too close to the same guy they met earlier, and both Kara and that guy were laughing.

"Kara, could you introduce me to your new friend," said Lena, glaring at Adam, but he hadn't noticed the glares Lena kept sending at him.

"Sure, Lena Luthor, meet Adam Foster, older son of Cat Grant," said Kara.

"My pleasure, Lena Luthor. My name is Adam," said Adam, standing up, and extending his hand to shake Lena's.

They shook hands. Lena purposefully used a lot of her strength, more than usual, to try to intimidate Adam to back off. Kara was her friend, and Lena liked Kara, a lot, and she didn't want some guy to get into Kara's pants.

"Such a strong, young lady," said Adam, smiling. He then sat down, next to Kara.

Lena sat on the other side, and put a hand other Kara's head and shoulders, trying to subtly tell Adam to back off.

"So where was I? Ah yes, Miss Grant might seem like a strict boss, but she had a golden heart, and she cares very deeply about her employees," said Kara.

"I wish she helped my father raise me," said Adam.

"Miss Grant also is a great mentor. She helped me many times, especially when Lex went to jail, and my mother basically abandoned me," said Lena.

"Yeah, Cat probably became a good mentor to compensate abandoning me. And while I was sad when I was little, and still somewhat sad that Cat didn't raise me, I did grow up as a fine young man," said Adam.

Kara smiled. "Good looking too," said Kara as she leaned closer towards Adam, but Lena used her hand to pull Kara back.

Kara panicked and grabbed Adam. The three people then fell on the floor.

While Lena was jealous, and Adam confused as to what just happened, Kara laughed.

"That was fun, let's do this again. Oh wait, I know, let's make a pillow fort. Nah, let's go to a lecture or some presentation," said Kara, standing up, taking a remote, and turning TV on.

"In other news, Jack Spheer will make a presentation on nanotechnology later," the reporter began telling the news of Jack, who would make such presentation later in one of the buildings that Maxwell Lord owned.

"Jack's in town?" Lena asked.

"Do you know that guy?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, we dated years before. I then came to National City, and Jack went to study nanotechnology. How exciting, I have so many questions to ask Jack. Has he perfected our nanotechnology formula, or has he developed some interesting device? I have so many questions," said Lena, smiling, wanting to learn more about Jack's work.

Unknown to all three people, Kara glared at the screen, her eyes turning red, but Kara retained enough control not to shoot heat vision at the screen.

"This Jack seems like a nice guy. How about the three of us go to that lecture, or whatever, and then we can have a double date at a restaurant I planned to visit during my stay in this city," said Adam.

"I am not sure, I have work to do, and Miss Grant needs my help," said Kara, as Cat returned to her office.

"Oh, hello you three. Adam, this young lady is Lena Luthor. I mentored and cared for her when her mother practically abandoned her, and if Lillian Luthor ever would hurt my Lena, you both would become siblings," said Cat.

Cat then looked at three young adults and noticed that Lena glared at Adam, with her hand still around Kara's left arm. Cat found it amusing how her son and the woman she considered to be like a daughter were basically fighting over Kara's affections.

"Anyway, I don't need any help tonight, so feel free to go wherever you plan to go," said Cat.

"Thank you Miss Grant," said Kara.

"Perhaps we could go to the presentation. So which place you wanted us to go eat later?" Lena asked.

Adam told about the restaurant. Lena looked at Kara, then shook her head, and then called her favorite restaurant, a much more expensive one, and reserved a table for four. Having done that, the three people left the building and travelled to the office where Jack would soon give his presentation on nanotechnology.

Meanwhile, Alex and Maggie just finished an examination of a crime scene, and together walked to their favorite alien bar, where they wanted to play some pool.

"We did some good work, Danvers," said Maggie, as the couple continued walking.

"Oh my god, Maggie?" Maggie heard a familiar voice and stopped. Alex also stopped.

"Maggie, do you know this woman?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Alex, meet Emily. We dated before," said Maggie.

"That was a long time ago," said Emily. "I thought you already settled down,"

"Nah, just dating, but this woman, she is special," said Maggie, smiling.

A sad expression briefly appeared on Emily's face. "Well, I better get going," said Emily.

"Emily, we would be glad to spend a dinner with you. We can share stories, and if you want to, share some embarrassing Maggie stories," said Alex.

"Please no," said Maggie.

"Oh, those memories can't be that bad," teased Alex, as Maggie immediately tensed.

"Well, I can meet with you, but I don't know. It's not like it would be easy for me to spend time with Maggie in the same room," said Emily.

"What? Maggie is a precious angel, she deserves all the love, how could you be so cruel to say that you would feel uncomfortable with being with Maggie in the same room? That's rather immature for you to react to my Maggie that way, to this brave and kind woman," said Alex.

"Brave and Kind? I am not so sure that I agree with that statement, especially when I found my that my former girlfriend of a few years was cheating on me with another woman," said Emily. "No, it was a mistake even speaking with you, Maggie Sawyer. And you, Alex, be careful with her, she cheated on me, and she might cheat on you,"

Alex immediately approached Emily.

"Now listen to me. You will leave Maggie alone, and will never ever speak to her again. Look at her, you made my precious Maggie cry," said Alex. Alex and Emily glared at one another.

Emily left.

Alex then turned to look at Maggie; tears were running down on Maggie's face. "Hey babe, it's alright, Emily will not bother you anymore, and she will not say lies about you," said Alex.

Maggie cried even more.

"Hey, I've got you," said Alex, approaching Maggie and hugging her.

"She hasn't lied," said Maggie weakly.

"What?" Alex asked.

"She told the truth," said Maggie. "I am such a terrible person. I will understand if you leave me,"

Alex hugged Alex, and then kissed Maggie on the lips. "I don't think you are a terrible person. And yes, you might have made mistakes, but those mistakes are in the past. I still care about you, and I don't care whether she told the truth or not. It won't change how I feel about you," said Alex.

"You don't think that I am a bad person?" Maggie asked.

"No, of course not. You are a wonderful person," said Alex. "Although I think that we should go home, where we can rest, and where I can make all the necessary decisions while still spending time with you,"

"But the DEO," said Maggie.

"They will call me if they need me, and I will be there in seconds," said Alex. Maggie smiled.

Alex and Maggie returned to Alex's apartment, where the two women lay on the bed, hugging one another. Maggie lay in the middle of the bed, still sad about the hurtful words that Emily had told her. Alex lay opposite to Maggie, and hugged her girlfriend, putting one leg over Maggie, while looking at Maggie's face with love.

While Alex and Maggie rested in the bed, Kara, Lena, and Adam arrived at the conference building where they watched the interesting presentation that Jack had provided. Even Adam found the lecture interesting, since he took some science classes at his college, but Kara and Lena asked many questions.

Lena asked some really smart questions, to all of which Jack smiled, looking at his former girlfriend, and then provided equally smart answers. Lena asked about ten questions.

Kara also got curious, and for a second forgot that she pretended to be human, so she asked, question after question, about the nature of the nanotechnology project, questions that confused Jack, with him pausing for minutes before managing to answer any of Kara's questions.

To Kara's surprise, all the scientists looked at Kara, since none of the scientists actually understood even ten percent of what Kara was asking.

"Miss Danvers, I am afraid I don't even understand your question," said one of the older male scientists in the auditorium.

"I can explain using diagrams better," said Kara, walking boldly to the podium where Jack was presenting, and taking chalk in her hands.

Kara began writing one equation after another, and then drawing multiple diagrams explaining some of those equations. All scientific minds observed Kara's work.

"Miss Danvers, I think I understood now, but only a small portion of your question," said the same scientist.

"Yeah, I understand this, and that portion of the question, but I don't get how this equation supports that conclusion, and oh, that is rather interesting, I have never thought about it that way. Wait, I don't recognize this calculus methodology," said Jack.

"Miss Danvers, could you write a scientific article explaining your question and then sending it to me to explain it?" Another female scientist asked.

"Sure, I can write and send that article in a few days," said Kara.

Kara hadn't planned to embarrass any of the premier scientific minds that day, no she did not, and yet, feeling yet again in her own element, and remembering Krypton, where she worked with her father Zor El, and her Uncle Jor El and Aunt Lara on various scientific experiments, this presentation reminded her of Krypton, and that made Kara very happy.

Later, after the presentation had ended, Kara received multiple business cards from many scientists, wanting to know more about Kara and her significant scientific knowledge, as well as a contact from that scientist who wanted Kara to send the scientific paper to her.

"Alright, who is hungry, because I am starving," said Kara, happily walking from conference room.

"Lena, you never told me you knew such genius. I don't remember reading any of her scientific papers," said Jack.

"Well, Kara is not a scientist, she is an assistant to Cat Grant," said Lena.

"You are kidding, right?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Kara understands science, she just really enjoys helping others, in this case Miss Grant," said Lena.

The four people journeyed to Lena's favorite restaurant.

"Jack Spheer," said Jack, introducing himself to others.

"Adam Foster," said Adam.

"Kara Danvers," said Kara.

"Alright, let's order something before we start talking about quantum entanglement," said Lena.

"Do they have pizza?" Kara asked.

"Yes, although I recommend these menu choices," said Lena. Kara ignored Lena and when it was her time to order, she ordered three large pizzas with various topics.

After placing their order, the four people continued their conversation.

"I admit, it was an interesting concept," said Adam, "I studied some physics back in college,"

They continued talking, about college, science, various life hobbies. At times, Kara looked at Adam and blushed. Lena kept grabbing her fork, and glaring at Adam. At other times, Lena listened about Jack's scientific achievements and academic papers he wrote, and Kara glared at Jack in return. And both Adam and Jack were oblivious that clearly both Kara and Lena were unhappy that the other woman was talking to one of the men at the table.

In another restaurant, still very good one, yet not as expensive as the one Lena chose, James and Lucy were sitting at a table, eating pasta.

"James, that was very brave of you to become a superhero," said Lucy.

"I know. Sometimes, I fight very evil people, and often they are quite dangerous, but I feel proud when I help people in need, especially those who can't help themselves. And I know that Kara helps others, but Supergirl can't be everywhere, so a Guardian will help where Supergirl can't. Even Kara can't be everywhere at once," said James.

"Yeah, I joined military after law school for similar reasons, since I help people," said Lucy. "I think that my father is up to something. When I saw him a few times, he kept receiving a few calls from someone, and he is often gone. I am not sure how well he reacted when he couldn't take the Martian in. I suspect that my father is planning something with Cadmus, an agency that formerly worked together with the DEO, where the DEO caught the aliens, and then brought them to Cadmus. I don't know specifics, but I think that Cadmus is up to something, what, I am not sure,"

"Thank you for sharing this with me. We can investigate the link between your father and Cadmus further. But we can't tell Kara anything, at least not yet. We don't want her to cause any unnecessary complications," said James.

"You don't want ask Kara for help?" Lucy asked.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Kara and I had a disagreement of opinion. Kara doesn't know it yet, but I called Clark and told him about a dangerous alien, and Clark arrived, only for Kara to fight him, since she didn't want Astra's daughter to leave her," said James.

"Alright. You and I, we will investigate this connection, this Cadmus, and if we get anything that would require Kara's help, we will ask her, but I am sure we can handle the situation ourselves," said Lucy. James nodded.

As the school day was ending, Karen was struggling to fit in. While she had full control over her powers, she spent years in a Cadmus base, lacking much human interaction, and never seen many people her own age. Luckily, Carter Grant was helping her.

During her last class, Karen and Carter sat next to a girl, listening to a history lecture. "My name is Ruby," said Ruby.

"Karen," said Karen.

"Carter," said Carter.

"I've seen you before, your mother is Cat Grant, and my mom spoke to her a few times. My mother worked at some company, but L Corp bought it, so my mom now works for Lena Luthor," said Ruby.

"My cousin works for Cat Grant, so Miss Grant helped me to enroll here," said Karen.

When the class ended, the three students exited the school and saw Carter's driver waiting for him.

"Wait, let me call my mother and ask if we can review notes together," said Carter.

"Sure. I will do the same," said Ruby.

After getting approval from Cat and Sam, the two girls and one boy climbed into the limousine and drove to Cat's penthouse, where they finished their homework and played video games.

Later that night, after Kara picked up Karen from Cat Grant's home, and Karen fell asleep, Kara, Alex, and Maggie were watching a movie. Kara told Alex and Maggie about her day, and how uncomfortable she felt with Lena focusing on a lot of what Jack was saying, instead of talking to her.

"Jealous Puppy Danvers," Maggie teased. Alex grinned. Kara just shook her head, although she looked dreamily at any mention of Lena that evening.

In Lena's office, Lena and Sam were discussing some business matters, sitting on the opposite sides of the table. "Alright, break time," said Sam, standing up and walking towards a refrigerator, from which she took two portions, one for her, and one for Lena.

"But we have so much more work to do," said Lena.

"Yes, but we also should relax. Come Lena, I want to know all the details about your conference today," said Sam.

"Fiiine," said Lena. She walked towards the couch and sat on it, with Sam sitting next to Lena.

Lena told about the events of the day. "Someone is jealous," Sam teased.

"Nah uh, no way, Kara is a friend," said Lena.

"Lena, honey, you are my friend, but I can see from how you describe Kara that you like her," said Sam.

"Careful, or these carrots will fly at your face," Lena teased. Sam laughed.

"Mark my words, you and Kara will get together, and when you do, you will be a very adorable couple. You might even think a bit less about work, and a bit more about spending time with her," said Sam.

Lena and Sam turned on TV and relaxed. Lena liked her new friend, while she had Cat to mentor her, and Kara to spend time with, and if she were honest, she really, really liked Kara, but was afraid that Kara would reject her, Sam also made her happy.

Sam made her feel protected, and relaxed, and while Lena thought she tried to project what Lex would be while spending time with Samantha, Lena felt very comfortable spending time with an older woman, and wondered whether Samantha acted in a way that an older sister would have acted if Lena had one.

A/N: and so another chapter. Jealous Supercorp is funny Supercorp, also Genius Kara, yes please.

Emily, why were you so mean to Maggie? Alex cares so much for Maggie.

More James and Lucy. I personally liked both characters, and I think James / Lucy should have stayed together.

Also, Lena and Sam scene. While Sam will not become Reign here, she will be Reign in the sequel, but her bond with Lena will be very important later on.

Karen, Carter, and Ruby bonding, and becoming friends.


	19. Gertrude

Next morning, Kara brought coffee to Cat Grant, also carrying some paperwork. When Kara entered Cat's office, she saw a young blonde woman sitting in the office.

"Hello Miss Danvers, my name is Eve Teschmacher," said Eve, giving a cup of coffee to Kara.

"Um, thanks?" Kara said.

Kara was confused. First, there was a woman in Cat's office, and it seemed that she was there to become a new assistant, since otherwise Kara had no clue why the woman was even there. Second, Kara was confused why this Eve not only gave Kara coffee, but also coffee that Kara enjoyed the most.

"Hello Kiera, meet Emily, she will help you today," said Cat, looking at Kara.

"Am I fired?" Kara asked. "I didn't do anything, I promise, but can I at least finish today's work, please?"

"Oh Kiera, no, you are not getting fired. I am busy today, very busy, I need to help Carter. I don't have time for details. And since I will be out, I am putting you temporarily in charge. Since you will take my place for today, I hired a temporary assistant to be your assistant," said Cat.

"I am not getting fired?" Kara asked again.

"That's what I just said," said Cat. Kara smiled, approached Cat and hugged her boss, before realizing what she just did, and promptly taking a few steps back. "Sorry."

"That's alright. So, Emily, listen to Miss Kara Danvers, while you, Kara, have a meeting with the Heads of Departments in thirty minutes. Chop, chop," Cat said, grabbing her purse, and walking to her elevator.

Cat stopped and turned around. "Oh and Kara? Feel free to use my personal elevator," said Cat, walking to the elevator and leaving the floor.

Kara stood frozen, unsure what to do, since this was quite a development, something she wasn't prepared to do. "Ok, I've got this, think like Miss Grant," said Kara, approaching nervously towards Cat's table, and sitting there, shyly looking around.

"Miss Danvers, here are the reports the Department Heads will be discussing," said Eve, placing the reports on the table.

Kara quickly looked over the reports. She then put one report in one area of the desk, the second report close to it, then another at another area of the desk, eventually putting all the reports separately on the table.

Kara briefly examined the reports, saw some interesting connections, and then began writing her own notes.

"Eve, thank you for your help, you can go rest, I will need your assistance during the meeting," said Kara.

"Miss Danvers, are you sure you don't need any of my help sorting any of the papers?"

"I am fine, thanks," Kara paused. "Actually, feel free to read over this document, I need you to check if all the sentences are written properly,"

Kara gave Eve her document about the science report she had written earlier, wanting to give Eve something to do, so that Kara would focus on the upcoming meeting.

Half an hour later, after reviewing all the reports, Kara stepped inside the conference room, at first unsure how to behave, but then putting her hands in her fists. "I can do this," said Kara, entering the room, and sitting down the chair where Cat normally sat.

James was the first person to arrive after Kara. "Hey Kara, where is Miss Grant? And why are you sitting in Cat's chair?" James asked.

"Apparently, Cat asked me to preside over this meeting, and manage her work while she is out, doing some important things," said Kara.

"It's alright, feel free to stand over there, I can take care of this meeting," said James.

"Um, no? Thank you for your help, but I can handle it," said Kara. "And besides, Cat left me in charge, so I am in charge,"

"Kara, with all due respect, while you help, a lot, you know nothing how to manage a corporation like CatCo," said James.

"I can do this," said Kara. James sighed and sat at his chair.

Snapper was next to arrive. "Oh hello there, I didn't know we asked this ponytail to entertain us while we wait for Cat to arrive," said Snapper.

"Snapper, I must warn you, I don't care how good you are at your job, I will not tolerate sexual harassment," said Lucy, also stepping inside the conference room.

While Lucy was the newest in house counsel, Lucy was integral in saving the company, with her loyalty to Cat and her legal expertise, so Cat had promoted Lucy to be the Chief Legal Officer at CatCo.

"Lane, Cat needs me, and I am just that good at my job. You can threaten me all you want, but I am invaluable to this company," said Snapper, taking a seat at his chair.

Ten minutes later, all the Department Heads and Officers were sitting at the table, everyone wondering why Kara Danvers, who most of them knew as Cat's assistant, was sitting in Cat's chair.

"Why are you sitting there, Miss Danvers?" One of the people in the room asked.

"Miss Grant asked me to manage the company while she is doing some very important things," said Kara.

"But you are just an assistant," said the old man.

"Yeah, and you are a knowledgeable head of department, with some questioning management of labor and resources. Don't worry, I put some suggestions how to improve productivity of the entire company, not just your department," said Kara.

She then turned off the light.

"What the hell, ponytail," said Snapper.

"I warn you Snapper," said Lucy.

"For once, I agree with Snapper. Kara, why are we sitting in the total darkness?" James asked.

Kara then pressed a button on a remote, and holographic images appeared in the air. The images were transparent blue and white color, producing just enough light in the room for people to see others.

"So, I wanted to do a 3D presentation of the productivity of CatCo, starting with the department of the kind gentleman who questioned my skills," said Kara.

Kara then began her presentation, showing the current productivity, the use of labor and resources, and then explaining all the problems she saw. After making all the people in the room embarrassed about doing their jobs, except for Lucy, who received least criticism, since she was the most productive, Kara then began connecting the dots and showing how each department could interact with the other better, and how CatCo overall could improve its productivity and decrease costs.

After Kara finished her presentation, she turned the lights back on. "As you can see, we have a lot of work ahead of us. Don't worry, when Miss Grant returns, I will provide her with all necessary documentation regarding this presentation, so she could then decide if she would like to work on any of these suggestions. Oh, and I will include all of your current performance, just so that Miss Grant will know how everyone in this room actually works," said Kara.

"How did you make the 3D presentation? I didn't know CatCo had such technology," said another old man.

"I was bored while waiting for your meeting, so I took some of the tech in Miss Grant's office and made this 3D hologram device," said Kara. "Meeting finished, please return to your daily routine," said Kara. She sighed, hopping she handled the meeting well.

The people slowly left the room, leaving Kara, James, Lucy, and Eve inside. "Kara, what the hell was that? Why did you use such advanced technology in the meeting?" James asked.

"I thought it would do the job best in terms of explaining all the nuances," said Kara.

"Sure," said James. "See you later, I need to do something,"

James left the room, calling Maggie. Just prior to the meeting, he received an anonymous tip that he knew that Maggie would find interesting, and although he wanted to meet with Maggie as soon as he could, James knew he had to attend the meeting.

"Lucy, I will send you my evaluation of CatCo's legal department, so that when Miss Grant asks you questions, you would know how to respond," said Kara.

"Thanks," said Lucy. Kara then touched the device she recently created, pressed a few buttons and sent the relevant report to Lucy.

"Miss Danvers, you were great, I didn't know you had a science background. I studied nuclear physics at Yale, so I also know some stuff about science," said Eve.

"You studied science?" Kara asked, now looking at Eve.

"Yes?" Eve said nervously.

"Great. Let me call Lena, we can discuss some science, since I am pretty sure that we won't have anything interesting to do today," said Kara. Eve followed.

Kara texted Lena, and when Lena arrived, the three women began discussing science, with Kara asking questions whether they understood Kara's explanations about nanotechnology Kara gave the day before at Jack's science presentation.

While the three women talked, James met with Maggie in a bar. They sat at a table, and ordered drinks. "What do you want, James?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, I got a tip about an illegal dog fighting club. I thought you should know about this information, since the source also talked about some woman dressed in red clothing running that club," said James.

"Roulette. Damn it, we need to stop that woman. Alright, what do you know about the dog fighting club?" Maggie asked.

James told Maggie the information he knew. "Thanks, I can handle myself," said Maggie, as they exited the bar, and Maggie climbed on top of her motorcycle, putting her helmet on.

"I can help. I have a suit and shield that protects me from bullets," said James.

Maggie considered the idea; after a brief pause, she nodded. "Alright, you can follow me, but I am in charge. We are now doing official police work, and we need to make sure that Roulette goes in jail," said Maggie.

James nodded, and climbed on his motorcycle. The two people then drove their motorcycles towards a seemingly abandoned warehouse. "No one is here," said Maggie, as the two people looked around.

"Strange, I felt that the tip was good," said James, as a few men silently approached the two people, and used tasers to shock James and Maggie.

When they woke up, both Maggie and James sat in a cell, with their hands tied behind their backs. Maggie looked around and saw Roulette standing close by. "I am glad that both of you are here. You, especially you, Detective Maggie Sawyer, will witness the beauty of the games I created, and as for you, James Olsen, I will send you to some friends of mine who would love to learn more about the tech you have. Don't bother trying to destroy the locks, I ordered them from Daxamites, and they know how to hold even strong aliens captive," said Roulette, smiling.

Roulette left.

"She was right, I cannot destroy these bonds," said James.

"Damn it, I don't know where we are, or what will happen to us, and I haven't told Alex everything I wanted for us to experience," said Maggie. "I do wonder, who are these Daxamites who can create such powerful restraints, and how does Roulette knows them. Wait, I remember, Daxam was a sister planet to Krypton, and many aliens told me about how ruthless their ruling family was,"

"I think we should worry first about escaping this cell, and then think who is this particular group of Daxamites that Roulette is in contact with," said James.

"Agreed," said Maggie. She extended her leg towards James.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I have a tracker in my boot, try to get it," said Maggie. "You need to activate it, and once it's active, Alex can save us,"

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Positive," said Maggie.

James turned around and moved back, with his hands touching Maggie's boot.

"OK, now there is a small compartment. You need to press the button, and Alex will know where to find us," said Maggie.

James moved a bit closer, and found a button on the boot, pressing it. The small device beeped.

"Great," said Maggie. Both Maggie and James stood up, but as they approached the locked door. But before they could do anything, gas filled the room.

When Maggie and James woke up next, James sat on some chair, still tied. He wasn't sure where he was. Apparently, Maggie was gone.

James looked around and saw an arena in the middle of the large lair. The arena had large transparent glass walls, with two areas of the arena having doors. Maggie stood inside the arena.

"Maggie," said James.

"She can't hear you, James Olsen. Don't worry, your fate will be a much more pleasant one, at least you will survive tonight, unlike Maggie Sawyer there who will know up close and personal how I run my club," said Roulette.

A small hole opened in one of the walls of the arena. Maggie looked under her legs and saw a small puppy, a Rottweiler, who couldn't be much older than three months old.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked the small puppy, who saw Maggie and backed down, putting its small tail on the ground.

"Hey, I won't hurt you,"

Another door began to open slowly. At first it only partially opened. A large dog's head looked from inside, trying to enter the arena, but so far only its large head could enter the hole in the entrance.

"Here is our multi champion dog, winning all the last twenty battles," said Roulette in a microphone. "Look at its teeth, Detective Sawyer, for it will be the last you will see, although I think it will first go after the puppy, since it is weaker that you are,"

"You are a sick bitch," said Maggie. The puppy hid behind Maggie, noticing a significantly larger dog that was about to enter the arena.

"Say goodbye," said Roulette as the door fully opened and the large dog jumped in the arena. It then ran towards Maggie, who grabbed puppy, and closed her eyes.

But the dog never reached Maggie, since right before the dog could bite Maggie, Alex flew inside the arena, crashing the glass walls, and grabbing the dog easily with her right hand. Alex then span the dog in the air and threw it back at the door from where the dog escaped. The large dog decided not to deal with someone who was clearly much stronger than the dog.

"Roulette!" Maggie cried, exiting the arena through the hole that Alex had created, and running towards Roulette.

"I will see you later, Detective," Roulette laughed, pressing some device on her hand, teleporting away.

"I will find you," cried Maggie. She then turned and saw Alex holding the puppy, while standing next to James, whom she freed few seconds earlier.

Later, many police cars stood by the warehouse. Some officers rescued the dogs, while others arrested Roulette's men. Maggie was happy; while Roulette escaped, Maggie helped to end the operation of this illegal dog fighting club that Roulette had created.

Alex, Maggie, and James decided to discuss the events of that day.

"Sorry I was late, I was a bit confused where the signal came from at first, but I came as soon as I learned of your location. I think Roulette placed some tech that prevented me from learning your exact location," said Alex.

"Thank you for saving us," said Maggie, leaning closer, and kissing Alex on her lips.

Maggie smiled.

"Well ladies, I need to head back to CatCo. It was nice working with you," said James, as Alex stood up and looked at him.

"James, we need to talk," said Alex.

"Yes?" James asked.

"I wondered how Clark knew about Karen, since he showed up so quickly after Kara brought Karen to CatCo. I called Clark earlier, and asked him how he learned about Karen, and he told me that you told him about her," said Alex.

"Alex, please understand, Clark and I, we thought that Karen could be a threat. Now, I know that Kara is good, but Karen? She is Astra's daughter, so she was a possible threat, a possible Kryptonian threat, and I had to tell Clark about her," said James.

"A small preteen scared girl is a threat? No, Karen is an adorable kid. You should have told Kara or me about your concerns, and we could've decided on what we should do. I am sorry James, but the DEO will no longer work with the man who goes behind my sister's back," said Alex.

"Well, I can be Guardian without the DEO's help, unlike Supergirl," said James.

Alex glared at him. James left.

"So, now that we are alone, I need to talk to you about something, babe," said Maggie.

"Yes?" Alex asked.

"First, we need to get to your apartment. I have a surprise there waiting for us," said Maggie.

Alex smiled, kissing Maggie on the lips. The two women then climbed on their motorcycles and drove to Alex's apartment. When they entered, they saw a sleeping puppy, the same puppy that Maggie saw earlier.

"So, I know that you told me that you wanted to have a dog, and after we rescued all the dogs, this adorable little puppy didn't want to leave my side. I spoke with my Captain, and he thinks that this little girl could stay with me, that is, if I wanted it to stay. Is that okay?" Maggie asked.

"Aww, you are so cute, our little Gertrude, come to mama," said Alex.

The puppy awoke, looked at Alex, and ran towards her. Alex sat down and the puppy licked her face.

"Danvers, we are not naming our dog Gertrude," said Maggie.

"Too late. Aren't you adorable, you little Gertrude? Yes, yes you are," said Alex, lifting the puppy in her hands and gently hugging her.

Later that evening, Cat Grant returned to her office and saw many pizza boxes and kale salads everywhere. Kara, Lena, and Eve were discussing some science things.

"Oh, hey Miss Grant, how was your day? I presided over the meeting as you requested, although Snapper was mean, so mean. I compiled a report about how all the departments are functioning, and provided some suggestions how to improve productivity and cut some costs," said Kara.

"Thank you Kara. Now ladies, I can take it from here," said Cat, returning to her chair.

She saw an email from Snapper, where he told that Kara actually impressed him with her knowledge and understanding of how CatCo worked.

Eve left for the day, and Kara and Lena went to eat some food at one of Lena's favorite restaurants.

Karen was studying with Ruby and Carter in a café, close to where Carter lived.

"I think I am tired, let's meet tomorrow," said Ruby. Karen and Carter nodded.

"I agree, let's call it a day," said Carter. They stood up, and as they were about to exit the café, a few men approached them, holding guns.

"You better come with us," said one of the men, "You are that Grant's kid, and she will pay us a lot of money to return you to her,"

"No," said Karen.

The men laughed. "Girly, you are just a kid, a kid who cannot do anything against the four of us," said one of the bandits as he pointed his gun at Karen, but Karen grabbed the gun and crushed it.

"Whoops," said Karen. She then easily punched the four men, knocking them on the ground.

"That was awesome! Karen, you have superpowers," said Ruby.

"I can fly," said Karen, briefly rising in the air.

"Cool! You are just like Supergirl," said Carter.

"Supergirl, yes, we need to call Kara," said Karen.

Kara arrived shortly, with Alex and Maggie. Karen was happy to see her cousin, but Ruby was shocked that her mother was also there. And Cat Grant.

Maggie arrested the four men and left to the police station, while Kara, Alex, Sam, and Cat drove with Karen, Ruby, and Carter to Cat's penthouse to talk about the situation, especially with Sam and Cat being so worried about the danger the three kids found themselves in.

A/N: and so Gertrude arrives. She is a cute three month old Rottweiler puppy.

More genius Kara.

Any idea why Cat put Kara in charge of CatCo during this chapter?

More Karen, Ruby, and Carter friendship.

Next Chapter more Supercorp scenes, while Chapter 21 will be Sanvers centered, and Supercorp kiss in Chapter 22.


	20. New Alliances

Kara, Alex, Cat, and Sam arrived into Cat's apartment. "Mom, we could have walked, Karen, Ruby, and I were at the café only half a mile away from home," said Carter.

"You were attacked earlier, and I wanted to protect my son," said Cat. The adults sat on the sofa, as three kids looked at the four women.

"Ruby, are you alright? I was so worried when I learned of what happened," said Sam.

"Mom, I am fine, but if I had superpowers like Karen has, I could have helped," said Ruby. Kara, Alex, Sam, and Cat looked first at Ruby, and then at Karen.

"Superpowers?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, Karen has super strength and can fly. I think she is like Supergirl, maybe even related, although much younger," said Ruby.

Alex glared at her youngest cousin, since she didn't like many people to know that her family had superpowers.

"But we were okay, weren't we, Kara?" Karen asked.

"Yes, you were, but you were lucky," said Kara. Sam and Ruby looked at Kara.

"Wait a second," said Sam, first looking at Kara, and then at Karen. Ruby followed her mother's thought process and reached a similar conclusion. "Kara, I find it interesting how Karen look a lot like you do,"

Kara smiled. Alex face palmed. Of course, just of course, people would notice, and put two and two together.

"Karen can fly; she looks a bit like mini Kara," said Ruby. "Kara, can you fly?"

Kara wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth. Like right now. She really just wanted to stand up and fly away from this room, from facing questions like that, and froze, unsure how to react.

Kara looked at Alex, who smiled, then nodded.

Kara sighed, looked back at Ruby, and answered the question. "Yes," said Kara.

Kara knew it was pointless to lie to both Sam and Ruby, especially since they both knew about Karen having super powers, so them knowing that Kara had them wouldn't be a problem.

"That's so cool," said Ruby, jumping in the air.

"Thank you for saving me on the train," said Carter. Kara looked at him. "I am shy, not stupid,"

"Kara, you are her, you don't just have super powers, you are Supergirl," said Sam.

"Okay, first things first, you all need to sign a non-disclosure agreement," said Alex. "And if you tell anyone else-"

Kara interrupted her sister. "Alex, relax, they won't hurt us. You don't have to threaten the kids, and Sam seems nice," said Kara.

Alex sighed. "Fine, but you still need to sign those non-disclosure agreements," said Alex.

Cat looked at Kara. "Lena knows, doesn't she?" Cat asked. Kara nodded.

"Alright, now that you all know, I have to put you all in protective custody," said Alex.

"Alex!" Kara said.

"The kids. I can look after the kids while at the DEO. I will pick them up at school, or if I can't make it for some reason, I can send Susan or Demos to pick them up," said Alex. "Plus, they can play with Gertrude,"

"Agent Danvers, I am sure I can protect my son well enough, thank you very much," said Cat.

"Judging from the incident that occurred earlier, better be safe than sorry. Don't worry, there are plenty of rooms where they can study, and if they get really bored, I can ask Winn to play video games with the kids," said Alex.

"I like video games," said Karen.

"Can you train me to be an agent, like yourself? I want to become an agent," said Ruby.

"Honey, you are still a young girl," said Sam. "But I like Agent Danvers' proposal,"

"Director, I am Director Danvers, but my friends can call me Alex," said Alex. She liked Sam, not to the same extent she liked Maggie or Kara, but she hoped she could have another female friend, and Lena didn't count, since Lena spent most of her time with Kara, even during game nights.

"Let's visit the DEO," said Alex. The kids nodded. Alex then went to the bathroom, changed into Powergirl suit and carried Carter in her arms, with Ruby climbing on her back, and Karen flying next to her.

When Alex and the kids were gone, Kara looked at Cat and Sam. "I am sorry this happened to your kids. I will investigate whether it was an isolated attack, of whether someone was behind it," said Kara.

"Well, I think I need a drink, something strong. I know, I have a bottle of whiskey in the cabinet," said Cat, leaving Kara and Sam.

Sam stood up and approached one wall, looking at the painting. "Hey Kara, can you come here for one second," said Sam.

"Sure," said Kara, approaching Sam.

Sam took a few steps towards Kara. "Look, I like you, alright? You seem like a very nice woman, but you are friends with my friend Lena, who I am very fond off. I don't care if you are Kryptonian, if you hurt Lena, I will find a way to stop you," said Sam.

"Okay, I care about Lena too, but why are you so protective of her?" Kara asked.

"Lena is like a baby sister to me, at least I hope she could be one. Lena is younger, and I just feel the need to be protective of my only friend," said Sam.

"I won't hurt Lena, she is my best friend," said Kara.

Sam smiled. Kara then found a room and changed into Supergirl suit, flying to the DEO to check on Alex and the kids.

Meanwhile, Alex sat with Karen, Ruby, and Carter at the DEO computers. Winn seemed unhappy at what Alex had told him. "Winn, go play with the kids," said Alex.

"But I don't know how to be with kids," protested Winn.

"You are practically a kid yourself. You play videogames whenever you can, and you have so many dolls on your desk," said Alex.

"Figurines, I like to collect them," said Winn. Alex glared at him.

"Yes Alex," said Winn.

"Good, I am glad reached an understanding," said Alex. Kara arrived in the DEO.

"Kara, I want to spar," said Alex. Kara nodded, but before they could go to the Green Room, James entered the main DEO room and approached Winn.

"What do you think you're doing here, Olsen?" Alex asked.

"I am here to talk to my friend," said James.

"Yeah, James and I need to talk about a few things," said Winn, but seeing that Alex glared at him stopped speaking.

"You can speak when Winn doesn't work," said Alex.

"Well, I am here to fight bad guys, so I need Winn's help to do IT work," said James.

"Alright. Kids, please go to Susan or Demos, whoever is free. You can also check the cafeteria, while I need to speak with James here," said Alex.

Kara was confused. She knew that Alex was about to become confrontational, she saw Alex being angry when arguing with others, but she had no idea what James did to anger Alex this much. In any case, whatever happened, would be messy, very messy.

"You have a lot of nerve to show up at the place where not only Kara and I work, but also where the girl you dislike so much was spending time, recovering from an attack earlier," said Alex.

"First, I didn't know that Karen would be here, of all places, and second, while we don't work together anymore, I can still see my friend to fight bad guys," said James.

"James, you called Clark, telling him about Karen, instead of calling either Kara or me. You were very hostile towards the girl from the very beginning," said Alex.

"She is Astra's daughter! I don't understand how you all can't see that," said James.

"You told Clark about Karen?" Kara asked.

"I had to, Kara, since we knew nothing about her, so I had to talk to Clark and warn him about a potential hostile," said James.

"You are talking about my baby cousin, not a hostile alien threat," said Kara. "You thought about Karen being hostile. Tell me Clark, do you think Lena is hostile?

"Well, I know Lena Luthor, and she is a friend, she seems nice, but to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned to be just as evil as her dear brother Lex," said James.

"Get out, for real, get out, and I don't want you being at the DEO anymore. I revoke your clearance, and you are not welcome here," said Alex.

"But Alex, James and I do good work, we help save people," said Winn.

Alex looked at him. "Winn, you better decide whether you want to work at the DEO, or help James, because I won't allow you to do both," said Alex.

"Then I am sorry, I am very sorry to say this, but I have to resign," said Winn. "James and I, we do good work, and Supergirl cannot be everywhere, but James and I help to save more people. I know you can replace me at the DEO, but James needs my expertise to help fight evil people,"

"Fine. But I still expect you to show up at game nights," said Alex. Winn smiled weakly, and then followed James out of the DEO building.

"That was a bit harsh," said Kara.

"I thought you agreed with me," said Alex. Kara smiled, approached her sister, and hugged Alex.

"Of course I agree with you. I meant the tone of your voice was a bit harsh, but I did agree with what you said," said Kara.

"We do need to check on Karen, Ruby, and Carter, or else Sam and Cat will be unhappy we left the kids unsupervised," said Alex. Kara laughed and the sisters went to check how the kids were doing.

The Danvers sisters found the kids sitting in the cafeteria eating pizza with Susan and Demos telling explaining some technology stuff to them.

Next day, Cat Grant had a meeting with Lena, Maxwell, and Morgan. She planned to discuss a few issues with the CEOs of other largest companies in the National City.

"Greetings, I wanted to speak to other powerful persons of this city to discuss how to better improve our city," said Cat.

"We can raise funds to build a giant library. We can also make a few exhibits with some latest technology. I think we can devote a portion of the library to helping young girls to get interested in science and STEM fields in general," said Lena.

"And we can use that technology to brainwash the kids into liking Luthors," said Morgan.

"Morgan, do you have a problem with me?" Lena asked.

"Not personally, you see, I am a reasonable guy, I am just skeptical that you, a Luthor, can do good. No, you are probably having some evil selfish reasons for this project. Perhaps you want to create following of evil mini Lena Luthors, your little evil minions?" Morgan suggested.

"Morgan, I just want to help those kids," said Lena.

"I have another problem with your proposal, that is not Luthor related. Do we really need a special section of the project devoted to young girls so that they could study STEM? Why should we waste resources? Besides, maybe those girls should learn about subjects that come more natural to them, like cooking and child care. We can teach them how to have more kids and be better mothers," said Morgan.

"Morgan, that's ridiculous. You and I both know that such STEM projects and programs are very beneficial to young girls to become interested in science," said Cat.

"I would like to disagree on this statement, I think girls need to learn how to be better moms rather than us wasting resources on educating them, and instead we should think of ideas how to make much more money," said Morgan. "Besides Luthor here, can you name me one female scientist who could be a great role model in this city?"

"Kara Danvers, for one," said Lena. "My friend is a genius,"

"Oh yes, I heard about young Miss Danvers. She should find herself a guy, and have kids with him. If you want, I can ask some of my friends from my fraternity to meet her," said Morgan.

"Get out, I don't want you to say bad things about neither Kara nor Lena," said Cat.

"Good riddance. I thought this meeting would be productive, but you are just care about other people and not the money you can make," said Morgan Edge, leaving the room.

"Max, why haven't you said anything?" Cat asked.

"Oh, I found it a bit entertaining to watch you two argue. I agree with you Cat, we need more programs to educate and provide services to others, not just to kids. I admire Lena's children hospital she built, but I think we need more of those projects here. A hospital here and there, and school, a museum, a park, maybe a zoo, who knows, but we can make all sort of projects to make people live better," said Max.

"We can exchange our ideas on what kind of projects we can work on. Then, we can use our combined money to build those projects. I agree with Lena, we can start with the library, but who would create the tech stuff?" Cat asked.

"I am sure that between Kara and I, we can make some good technology," said Lena.

Cat, Lena, and Max ended their meeting. Cat left, leaving Lena and Max alone. "So, I located the HQ of the rogue Kryptonians. I am in the process of making some new weapons that could stop rogue Kryptonians, that would make it easier for us to capture them, like their leader Kryptonian who fought Supergirl earlier," said Morgan.

"We should share this knowledge with Alex Danvers," said Lena.

"I would, I just don't trust the people she works for. Lena, I prefer to work alone, and I don't trust others, so I wouldn't want the DEO looking at my projects. But once I am done, I can show you how the devices work," said Maxwell.

"I still think we need to talk to Alex, since she would want to see how safe the weapons would be, especially against Kryptonians," said Lena.

"Don't worry Lena, I have no desire of hurting your pet alien, but I would have to defend myself if Supergirl were to attack me," said Max.

"I understand," said Lena. "Well, perhaps you can show me your tech today? We can have a dinner afterwards?"

"Are you asking me for a date?" Maxwell asked. "I won't say no to your pretty face, Lena Luthor."

Lena and Max went to Maxwell's laboratories, where he showed some of the projects he created already. Some were designed to capture and immobilize evil Kryptonians, while others were specifically designed to harmlessly neutralize other aliens who had other powers,"

"Mister Lord, you have a phone call," said Max's secretary.

Max excused himself, and went to speak on the phone, while Lena checked the files on the computers. She was horrified to see some of the other projects Max has developed. Luckily, Max hasn't used those weapons yet. She exited all the programs so that Max wouldn't know Lena looked over the files.

Max and Lena spent the evening talking about science, although Lena only pretended to be happy, since she wanted to get to speak to either Alex or Kara as soon as she could. Once their "date" was over, and Max left, Lena called Alex and requested pick up.

"Lena, why did you want to speak with me?" Alex asked Lena, once both of them were at the DEO.

"I talked to Maxwell about science, and then had a date with him," said Lena. Alex sent judgement looks. "No, not that kind of date, I don't like him, I just had to make an excuse to spent time with him so that I could get information. Long story short, I found that some of the things Max had created are potentially very lethal, especially to Kryptonians, but I wasn't able to learn about all of his projects," said Lena.

"I appreciate you for your help, but you shouldn't deal with Maxwell, he is a pig," said Alex.

"I know, but he is a smart pig, and unlike Morgan, Max wants to help others," said Lena.

"Lena, Max is only looking after himself, but I get your point. I see that you want to work with others to protect people, but don't work with Max. In fact, I propose that you work at the DEO, I could use a consultant on tech matters. I know medicine, xenobiology, and bioengineering, but you know more about physical sciences rather than biological ones, and I could use your help," said Alex.

"You want my help?" Lena said.

"Yes, I thought I just said that," said Alex.

Lena approached Alex and hugged her.

"Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me," said Lena, taking a few steps back. "While I knew we were friends, I am happy that you trust me so much as to work on same science projects," said Lena.

"I trust you, Little Luthor, but if you hurt Kara, I will put you in a cell and throw a key in the ocean," said Alex. Lena's eyes opened wide. "I am just kidding, but seriously, you don't want to see me if you hurt Kara,"

"I won't, Kara is my best friend," said Lena.

Morgan Edge was standing outside a café, with a fresh coffee in his hand. "Stupid women," said Edge, recollecting how Cat and Lena dislikes his attitude during their meeting.

Suddenly, someone grabbed and lifted him in the air. Edge screamed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw himself standing on a tall building. A woman with brown hair and a white streak was hovering in the air, looking at him.

"You are that woman who fought Supergirl," said Morgan.

"That is correct. I am not here to fight you, human," Astra said.

"Why did you take me?" Morgan asked.

"You and I have shared goals. I saw you on the news, you are a very vocal critic of the House of Luthor. I dislike that family, and I want to defeat them. I know that Lex Luthor is in prison, but his mother isn't, and his sister is a potential threat. I want to work together, so that we can find a way to eliminate the threat," said Astra.

"Lillian Luthor? I hate that woman, but she didn't do anything yet," said Morgan, "I will find a way to expose her, though,"

Astra's eyes turned red and she used her heat vision on a nearby wall. "Lillian hurt me! She took my daughter away from me, and kept hurting her for years. Lillian Luthor will face justice," said Astra.

"Look lady, I agree with you regarding Luthors, but how can I help?" Morgan asked. Astra smiled, grabbed Morgan and flew with him to Fort Rozz to explain some of the details about her plan."

A man, sitting in the park, and drinking coffee, observed as Supergirl fought another alien. He then turned around.

"Living in this city is crazy. It's lucky that I am only visiting the National City for a few days. I wouldn't have visited this city if my friend from college didn't ask me to attend his party, but now I do wonder if my daughter realized how immature she acted all those years ago. I heard my daughter became a cop, admirable. She probably settled down already with a nice man, and has a kid. I should visit her," thought the man, thinking about his daughter, whom he threw out of his own house all those years ago.

In Washington DC, President Marsdin was working on her last major piece of legislation. She sat with J'onn, who was carefully reading the Bill Olivia was going to send to Congress. "Madam President, I like this bill, it is very carefully drafted, and has many details, but I still think that some aliens are just too dangerous, like the White Martians who destroyed the Green Martians, or those Daxamites, where the majority of them either helped the ruling family stay in power, or just enjoyed the life style they lived, at the lives of many others who served them," said J'onn.

"J'onn, I understand your concern, but we shouldn't think of all aliens as potential threats and rather treat them like humans, all as individuals," said Olivia.

"I understand that, and I treat other aliens as individuals, just in my life I had horrible experience with White Martians," said J'onn.

"I know, but we still need to give a chance to a particular White Martian. Do all White Martians whom you've ever known were hostile to you?" Olivia asked.

"No, but I know another Green Martian, the other Green Martian alive, who thinks that some White Martian could be sympathetic and help the Green Martians," said J'onn.

"Here you go, you need to stay positive and hopeful J'onn about others, and not let the actions of the others in the past prejudge you the members of the same species you meet in the present. As to your security concern, the bill provides extensive details dealing with those concerns, but at the end of the day, I want to have all aliens feel welcome here, and as a general rule allow them to live here, except those who are hostile," said Olivia.

"I want to stay hopeful, it's just hard, I lost my family, my planet to those monsters, to White Martians, and I came to think of all of them as evil monsters," said J'onn. "And even if I were not talking about the White Martians or Daxamites, I am still concerned about all these aliens running around. I still think you are giving them something, some of those aliens wouldn't deserve," said J'onn.

"I believe in having a benefit of the doubt, J'onn. We shouldn't let our fears define how we treat others, especially those who are different from us. And most of all, everyone should be treated with respect and dignity, no matter where they are from," said Olivia.

"I hope you are right, Madam President, I hope you are right," said J'onn.

"Thank you for your comments, J'onn. You were helpful in proving some insights into potential problems with the bill. I will need to finish revising it, and then I will send it to Congress by the end of the week. I would like to ask you to provide some of your concerns while on the floor, so that others could hear them, but I am sure that my bill will pass," said Olivia.

Late that evening, after eating her fifth large pizza, Kara sent her scientific paper to the female scientist who requested her to write the paper, and then Kara watched a movie about golden retrievers and how well they could play basketball. Kara was delighted to see puppies, only to realize that Alex left Gertrude in Kara's apartment, since Alex was working, so Gertrude woke up during the film, ran towards Kara, and began licking Kara's face.

Kara laughed, hugging the puppy. "You will need your own Supergirl costume, puppy," said Kara, holding the puppy, thinking how cute Gertrude would look in a specially designed costume.

A/N: Lots of things happened here. Sam and Ruby learned about Kara's secret and Carter revealed he already knew. Alex will now have a small baby sitter subplot, especially since she loves kids, but her primary subplot will be helping Kara to defeat Astra and Lillian.

Morgan is a very unlikable character, so I made him say things to make him even more unlikable, although I think Morgan Edge in canon could say all those things.

Kara now officially knows about James calling Clark, so Kara and James will be working separately. While it is sad that Winn left to help James, they will still be in the plot, just not working with Kara.

Lena stopped working with Max once she realized just what kind of projects Max developed. I thought it was nice to have Lena work with Alex at the DEO, especially since both of them like science, although Alex is more biology scientist, while Lena a physics scientist.

Astra met Edge.

I thought it was interesting for J'onn to have a longer discussion with Olivia about her bill, since they only briefly talked about this in canon.

More Gertrude, cute puppy Gertrude.

Sanvers centric next chapter, and Chapter 22 will feature a SuperCorp kiss.


End file.
